


Scarlett Stormblood and the Revenge of Cecilia Finch

by S_C_Craven



Series: Scarlett Stormblood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Protective Fred Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Top Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 69,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_Craven/pseuds/S_C_Craven
Summary: After her sister sets her childhood home ablaze, Scarlett Stormblood is left in shambles as she comes to terms with losing her entire family in one night. Then, she is whisked away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the adults in her life hope she can start anew. When she catches the eye of Hogwarts' favorite prankster, she starts to wonder if she can ever feel joy again, but when a ghost from her past appears, Scarlett must fight to keep everything that holds dear. She will have to risk everything, even her life.Note: Story is also available on Wattpad. This story contains strong language and thematic elements. This story is for entertainment purposes only and has no affiliation with Warner Brothers. Finally, this story is set during The Order of the Phoenix timeline with some creative liberties thrown in.
Series: Scarlett Stormblood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

The Woolworth Building was busy--much busier than anything Scarlett was used to. Even the first days of Ilvermorny were not nearly as packed as it was right now.

Scarlett sat silently, her bandaged arms hidden under her pressed white shirt, it's new crisp lines hadn't even gotten the chance to see the first day of school her uniform anticipated. Her arms were gingerly crossed underneath her navy blue cloak, her ankles crossed and extended as she relaxed.

Miss Amelie had just nagged her minutes before about her cross position, but Scarlett was stubborn that way. She watched wizards and witches swarm in and out of the building, some apparating in and others entering through the art-Deco-inspired rotating doors.

It was far too busy here. Scarlett felt like her head was going to explode as Amelie tapped her knee with her quill.

"Scarlett I won't ask you again. Sit up straight." she scolded, lowering her copy of The New York Ghost. Scarlett ignored the headline that hit way too close to home as a blonde witch approached them.

"You can head on up." she nodded, eyeing Scarlett curiously as Miss Amelie stood. Scarlett stood with her, fisting her worn suitcase. It felt heavier than before as they reached the gold-plated elevator.

The doors slid open to reveal a large, opulent lift with hundreds of gold buttons. Amelie and Scarlett got on as an older woman departed and a rotund wizard entered.

"Floor?" the man asked, wiping his face with a handkerchief. The grip of late August was heavy among the city streets, or so Scarlett could tell from the man's perspiration. 

"The S. W. R. D. Please," Amelie said as the man glanced back at them. His mustache quivered as he took in the pair.

Amelie was smaller than Scarlett, barely reaching five feet and much older than she. The only thing that they shared was deep brown hair, though Amelie's was cropped short under her cap. They seemed harmless enough, but only trouble came from the Surveillance Wizarding Resource Department.

The man shrugged and pressed the button with a meaty hand. 

They continued in silence, the elevator carrying them higher and higher. Scarlett wondered how high they were and longed for a window. The thought of being high up made her anxious and she decided she would seek out a window to confirm her location as soon as they stopped.

The man departed at the No-Maj floor and they continued on, finally stopping at their destination. The walls were bare, their washed out, off white startling Scarlett. A wizard sat behind a desk, his quill marking notices in a record book.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked, a bored expression on his face. Amelie spoke up.

"I am here to release Scarlett Stormblood, we have an appointment with Agent Jace." The man eyed them for a moment, noting the name and sneakily pushing the paper he had been reading under the record book.

"Please, come this way." He stood and rounded the desk, leading them down a long, bland hall. Finally, he stopped and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Your 9:00 is here." The man's tone was bored as the door opened to reveal a medium-sized office. The man gestured and they both stepped forward.

Wide, paned windows stood on the other side of the room. Scarlett immediately rushed over, ignoring the woman who was standing near the door. The woman's dark eyes surveyed her as she took in the city streets hundreds of feet below her. Scarlett felt dizzy as she turned.

"Scarlett," Amelie hissed as the woman let out an unsurprised scoff. Scarlett's face reddened as she approached the desk and took a seat in one of the two chairs across from it.

"You have her passport?" Agent Jace, a tall, thin woman with long dark hair watched Scarlett with those dark eyes. Amelie dug into her bag and revealed the book, the MACUSA emblem glaringly obvious on the front. Scarlett was only 15, meaning she didn't have direct ownership over her records.

Agent Goldberg took it and opened it, matching it to the already open file on her desk. Scarlett sat up to see what she was looking at and Agent Jace shifted so she couldn't see. She then glanced at Scarlett.

"Your wand?" she questioned as Scarlett wordlessly revealed it from her sleeve. Agent Jace extended her hand and Scarlett gave it to her.

"Okay, swamp mayhaw, twelve inches, depictions on the handle," Agent Jace looked up from the file and turned the wand to study the handle as Scarlett glanced at Amelie.

"And, ground kelpie bone. That's a rare one," Agent Jace commented, more to herself than to Scarlett and Amelie. She gave one last look before handing the wand back to Scarlett who quickly tucked it away.

"Says here you did quite well in your classes. I hope you will continue to do so at your new school," Agent Jace started, glancing up at her.

"I have been meaning to ask and no one can give me a straight answer. Why can't I go back to Ilvermorny?" Scarlett's words were crisp and clear, her mouth running far ahead of her judgment. Agent Jace sighed and placed the passport in the file.

"Are you aware of the implications involving last week's events?" Her voice was cold and calculated, but Scarlett stood her ground.

"There are wizards and witches all over who would love to ship you off just for being related to--."

"Scarlett, it is imperative that you go. For your safety." Amelie cut off Agent Jace with a glare as Scarlett slumped back into the chair.

"We do not have much time, Scarlett, please place your suitcase on the desk and open it." Scarlett glanced over at Miss Amelie who gave her a pained look. The MAGUSA guidelines were incredibly strict--Scarlett was not used to such enforcement of rules and regulations. She then stood, lugging the bag onto the desk with much more force than needed.

Scarlett unlatched the worn straps that held it together and flipped it open. Agent Jace stood and revealed her wand.

"Homenum revelio." she hissed as Scarlett's brows furrowed. She then extended her wand, poking around past her things. Agent Jace lingered on a photo that was framed near the bottom, Scarlett's family smiling up at her.

"Alright," she finally said after a few moments. Scarlett gave her an annoyed nod, vexed that she had to be searched. She then made a big show of slamming the lid down and locking it. When she did, the creature on her shoulder made its presence known to the room.

Agent Jace paused, her eyes fixing on the creature.

"What is that?" she asked as Amelie finally looked up and realized who Scarlett had brought with her. There on her shoulder was a pet of sorts, a shape-shifting creature she had been connected to since she was four years old. It was currently in the shape of a bird, it's small dark eyes watching the duo with concern.

"Scarlett, we talked about this," Miss Amelie started, standing. Scarlett stepped back, a protective hand instinctively cupping the small creature.

"I'm afraid no one but you can leave the country. Our policies--"

"Your policies didn't matter when my family was killed!" Scarlett cried, her voice shrill as the bird morphed to a mink and curled around her neck. It had been those policies that had kept Victoria in a constant state of turmoil. The creature's heartbeat was slower than Scarlett's, causing her to calm.

"Miss Stormblood, I am very sorry for your loss, but I cannot make exceptions. At all." Agent Jace held out her hand as the creature turned to a spider and slunk down Scarlett's arm. It rested in her hand, forming into a mouse.

"B-But she's all I have left," Scarlett muttered as the mouse snuggled into her palm. Agent Jace sighed as Scarlett gently handed her to Amelie. She threw a glare at Agent Jace, her green eyes filled with newfound hatred.

"Take care of her, please," Scarlett said gently. Amelie had been a no-nonsense woman, running Ilvermorny's year fourth girls with an iron fist. She was stern but kind, and Scarlett's stomach pitted thinking about the last week they had spent together hiding away at school. She could take care of girls, but what about Frigg?

Scarlett sighed and looked back at Agent Jace, who had now donned her hat and coat.

"Come along Scarlett, we haven't much time." Agent Jace rounded the desk and walked over to the windows. Scarlett followed, gripping her suitcase in one hand and glancing back at Amelie and Frigg who was now a dog, sitting at Amelie's feet. She whined as Scarlett turned towards the windows.

Agent Jace pointed her wand towards Scarlett and muttered a few words, Scarlett's head filling with images of places she didn't recognize.

"Hold on to me. We will be there presently." 

Then Scarlett's world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Vomit on a deep-green tile floor. That was the first thing Scarlett saw as she came to. The trip had only been a few seconds, but the choking darkness made it feel more like minutes. Agonizing minutes trapped in a vacuum. It was awful—Scarlett had never had a need to apparate. Not to mention, underage wizards weren't allowed to do so in the United States. 

Beside Scarlett, Agent Jace winced, Scarlett doubled over and her bag beside her as witches and wizards streamed around her and her pile of vomit. Agent Jace flicked her wand, the vomit pile disappearing.

"Come along," she hissed, annoyed as Scarlett seized her suitcase and followed Agent Jace towards the elevators.

She boarded the elevator, multiple people also filing in. Scarlett pushed towards the back, noting the people around her. One man stood in a blazer, his bright red hair vibrant against the light wood background. Beside her, a young man about her age stood, his expression nervous.

"Excuse me," he started, his voice small in the confined space. Scarlett glanced over, his green eyes mimicking hers. She noted his glasses and pallid complexion. He certainly wasn't here on a social call.

"You've got something on your chin," he said gently, gesturing to his own chin. Scarlett's face flooded crimson as the lift stopped a let off a wizard clad in deep silver robes. Another tall wizard appeared, stepping in and speaking to the red-haired man.

The boy handed her a piece of fabric from his blazer pocket, Scarlett realizing it was a handkerchief. Scarlett gave an embarrassed smile and took it gratefully, wiping the remaining vomit from her chin.

Before she could hand it back or even thank him, the lift stopped and he hurried off with the red-haired man. She tried to call out to him but the doors were quickly shutting, the buttons illuminating on the side.

The lift finally stopped, an illuminated five alerting them that they had reached their destination. Agent Jace and Scarlett stepped out, a sign above a dark wooden desk reading Department of International Magical Cooperation.

An arrow labeled Office of Law pointed to their right and Agent Jace continued that way, Scarlett trailing behind. They came to a door and she knocked.

"Enter," Agent Jace opened the door to a dim, luxurious office. Dark wood-paneled wallpapered walls and photos of a man with multiple world leaders sat encased in glass and gold. Behind a desk, dimmed windows gave way to a large atrium, and across it, Scarlett could make out flying owls swooping and papers swirling in the breeze.

A man looking to be about the same age as Agent Jace stood up from behind his desk and rounded it.

"Jace, good to see you. How is everything across the pond?" he asked, his tone casual. Agent Jace smiled and Scarlett was surprised she was capable of such an action.

"As good as it can be. I am here on official MAGUSA business. I assume you got my owl." Agent Jace said, her tone crisp. He nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"I sure did, and is this the famous Scarlett Stormblood herself?" he asked, finally acknowledging Scarlett who had been studying a photo of him shaking hands with a man clad in intricate tribal wear.

"Uh yes, I am," Scarlett said when Agent Jace gave her a look. The man smiled, extending his hand.

"I am Henry Norbert, head of the International Committee. We are so excited to have you here with us, even though the circumstances are not ideal," he said, shaking Scarlett's hand. She nodded in recognition and he gestured to the two, deep brown chairs in front of his desk.

Henry flipped on a lamp, making the glow of the fire in the grate beside them dimmer. He then took the file Agent Jace had been holding and flipped it open.

"How old are you Scarlett?" he asked, looking up at her. Agent Jace watched her as Scarlett knotted her hands.

"Fifteen. Just turned it on April 27th," she said slowly as his eyes fell to her birth date printed cleanly under her name. He nodded.

"Did you enjoy your time at Ilvermorny?" he asked curiously as Scarlett nodded.

"I wish I could go back," she commented, more to herself than to them. Henry shook his head in understanding.

"I would like to extend my sincerest apologies. I hope you come to understand that our intentions are nothing but genuine for you," he explained as Scarlett rolled her eyes and then fixed them in the windows behind him.

"You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your original house—Thunderbird was it," he paused, flipping through some papers. "Will not be honored, but do not fret, we will ensure you are properly sorted."

"As for your supplies, it is my understanding that you were not left with very much in the way of finances." Henry eyed her, his tone much gentler than Agent Jace's. Scarlett sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. My parents spent a good deal of their money on my sister." she supplied softly, dropping her eyes and wringing her hands.

"Ah yes, understandably so. Well, I do happen to know of some funds you qualify for based on your marks. I will be sure to have those transferred. As for your supplies, I will accompany you myself to Diagon Alley to purchase them immediately. The train for Hogwarts leaves tomorrow at eleven sharp so we mustn't delay." Scarlett nodded, his words flowing over her like a wave.

"Now, one final thing before we continue, I want it to be very clear the importance of the circumstances in which you are under." he started, his expression darkening.

"Under no circumstances should you be disclosing any personal information about yourself or the events of last week. It is imperative you know that many people are on edge after what happened and you could potentially be in danger. Do you understand that?" Scarlett looked between Agent Jace and Mr. Norbert, their expectant gazes boring into her.

"I understand," she said softly, her head dropping as the memories of that night raged through her mind like wildfire. The same fire that destroyed her life in a single spark. 

***

"Ah, it is so nice to be back above ground. I do so abhor the confines of my office." Henry Norbert said as he and Scarlett walked along the crowded London street. Apparating would have been much easier, but after the mishap between headquarters, a nice walk in the late summer air seemed much preferred.

They had already bid Agent Jace goodbye, Scarlett sticking her tongue out in good riddance after she disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Henry had scolded her while trying to hide his amusement.

The air was cooler here than in New York, the hint of Fall teasing as the wind whipped Scarlett's skirt. A few people eyed the duo, Henry dressed in a pressed tweed suit and looking like he belonged decades before their current one. Luckily, many in the city simply passed on without giving them much mind.

They continued on in silence, Scarlett taking in the sights. She grew up in the mountains, not used to towering buildings and cobblestoned streets. She hated the idea of being so confined by large walls and stone buildings. In her head, she ventured momentarily back to the sprawling fields she ran in just months before.

Finally, they turned a corner and Scarlett noted how it was much less populated. For a moment, her heart dropped into her stomach. She glanced at Henry, her hand instinctively going to her sleeve where her wand sat. Certainly, Agent Jace would have taken her out instead of involving yet another person.

Still, Henry just glanced over and smiled as they continued down the desolate street. They came to a dusty shop window and Scarlett eyed him.

"I thought you said we were going shopping," she started, uncertainty in her voice. Henry nodded and snorted a laugh.

"We are. This is how we access Diagon Alley." Henry explained as he opened a creaky, peeling door and heading inside. Scarlett followed slowly, ready to dart at any minute.

Inside was a pub, only a few tables being occupied for the early afternoon hour. Henry nodded to the barkeep, asking after his sister and her recent well being. The man answered something but Scarlett was too busy looking about the room.

Henry gestured for her to continue to follow him before heading towards the back of the room, Scarlett trailing behind him. They entered a tiny courtyard, a brick wall in front of them. Scarlett had to push herself into the corner to fully close the door. Scarlett scoffed.

"Alright now you're just pulling my leg," she said, rolling her eyes. Henry let out a laugh.

"They do things differently over in the states?" he asked, revealing his dark, short wand. Henry smiled and tapped on the wall, the bricks quaking and beginning to move.

Scarlett had seen her fair share of magic, yet every time she witnessed a magical event, the hairs on her arms would stand up. It was as if she was seeing it for the first time. A shiver ran up her spine as the bricks revealed a crowded street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Everything you need is here. Come." Henry instructed, gesturing for her to follow him. Scarlett's nose noted the smell of smoking meat and baked goods.

People swarmed in and out of buildings grabbing their last-minute school supplies. Children gathered at the window of a sweet shop and older boys ogled a Quidditch supply store. Scarlett paused, her eyes dancing over the Firebolt--the fastest broom ever made--at least that's what Gabriel told her.

It was a moment before Henry realized she was no longer behind him. Panicking, he turned around to find Scarlett towering over some first-year boys, sharing their same wondered gaze. Henry huffed in annoyance and doubled back, noting Scarlett's trance as she watched the glimmering wood.

"You play Quidditch?" he asked curiously, rubbing the back of his neck as Scarlett finally snapped out of her trance. She took a moment to process his question and then shook her head.

"No uh, the girls don't play at Ilvermorny," Scarlett said softly, her shoulders falling.

"Well, Hogwarts allows co-ed recreation. Perhaps you will consider joining." Henry shot back.

"Oh, I could never do it seriously, m-my brother however was the captain of the Wampus team. He taught me everything I know," Scarlett started as Henry gestured for them to continue.

"He taught you much?" Henry pushed gently as Scarlett gave one last glance at the broom.

"Yes. Before he was drafted for the Fitchburg Finches we would spend hours in the back meadow practicing." Scarlett said, her voice fond at the recollection of Gabriel.

"It is my understanding that he also passed," Henry started, brows furrowed. Scarlett sighed, her eyes pricking with tears.

"Yes, he messed up his knee after a bludger went rogue. He was still on recovery when it happened." Scarlett's mind flipped back to that night. In her mind's eye, she could see him dodging a pillow she had tossed, his knee propped on the couch.

She could hear his laugh, but soon realized it was just a young man opening an exploding joke toy. Scarlett and Henry continued in silence, Scarlett fighting to steady her breathing. 

They came to a small store labeled Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Henry entered Scarlett following silently.

Inside, the store smelled of antiques and cinnamon. Various robes arranged by color and size littered the cramped area. A matronly woman with an artillery of bobbins strung across her bosom smiled.

"Welcome, what can I do for you today? Out for an afternoon with dad?" she asked, her rosy cheeks puffing as she smiled. Henry coughed as Scarlett let out a scoff.

"Uh no actually. We are on Hogwarts business. Where would your school robes be?" he asked, his face red as Scarlett stifled a laugh.


	3. Chapter Three

"I must say I have never had to shop for children, but it has reinforced how much I enjoy my cat," Henry said as they exited the robe shop.

Inside her bag, Scarlett now had a set of slightly used, plain Hogwarts robes with the promise that they were enchanted to customize as soon as she was sorted.

"Scarlett, do you mind if we make a quick run to Twilfitt and Tattings? I should only take a moment but I am in dire need of a new bowtie for my next meeting." Henry asked, giving her a pleading look. 

"Of course not. I appreciate you taking me shopping," Scarlett added they continued down the promenade and past the Daily Prophet storefront. Scarlett was relieved to see that the headlines had nothing to do with her. A few blocks ahead, a large towering building labeled Gringotts Bank stood.

Henry stopped, entering a quiet opulent store just before Gringotts. Scarlett followed, the warm air and leather scent of the store pulling her in.

Inside, a man stood, his body towering over the racks that held clothing that cost as much as Ilvermorny's tuition. The man had long blonde hair and stood in front of a large mirror, surveying himself as a woman stitched the bottom of his deep green robe.

"Ah Mr. Norbert, what can I do you for today?" A short man with wild, wispy white hair appeared from behind the counter, his thick glasses perched on his nose. Around his neck, a measuring tape that was attached to his wand hung.

"Actually Maurice, I was searching for a new bow tie for next week's welcome dinner. Have you had any new arrivals?" Henry asked as Scarlett wandered over to the racks.

Deep silver robes swirled with snowflakes and lined in velvet shone in the afternoon light. Scarlett had never seen anything so lavish. Even the robes her father was married in that soon became a dress-up item didn't compete. Scarlett ran her hand over the smooth fabric and embroidered accents.

"Henry Norbert. I thought that was you." A cold voice cut through the shop, Scarlett's arm hair standing on edge as she dropped the robe. She glanced over her shoulder where the man now stood looking down at Henry.

"Lucius. How is everything at the Apothecary?" Henry asked as Scarlett remained still.

"Ah, wonderful. We have just pulled another Superior Red, we must have you by to try it." Lucius cooed as Henry smiled.

"Is this your charge? I was under the impression you were childless." Lucius was now talking about Scarlett and in the reflection of the window, she could see him gesture to her.

"Actually this is Hogwart's most recent transfer. Scarlett would you come here please?" Scarlett eyed the door, her demeanor rigid. She considered bolting. Certainly, she could duck in a side alley and manage her way back to the No-Maj world. Against her better judgment, she turned and joined them at the back of the store.

"Scarlett this is a friend of mine, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Scarlett Stormblood." At the mention of her name, Lucius' eyes lit up. Movement stemmed from a room to the side as a young man with the same white-blonde hair as Lucius appeared.

"Ah yes, we have heard many whispers about you Miss Stormblood. Tell me, is there any truth to what they are saying?" Scarlett's face burned as Henry stepped in.

"Now Lucius, you know how vicious rumors can be," Henry chortled awkwardly as Lucius nodded icily.

"You are right, my apologies Miss Stormblood. Draco, there you are. Those robes suit you quite well." Lucius glanced to their right where a young man taller than Scarlett stood with a bored look.

Lucius turned, his eyes scrutinizing Scarlett. They dropped to the paper bag from Madam Malkin's. He extended the cane that was at his side and tapped her bag.

"Secondhand robes I see. Please, allow me," Lucius said, gesturing to the woman who had been sewing his cape. It was then that Scarlett realized he was offering to purchase her a new robe. She had a feeling this gesture was far from goodwill.

"Please, thank you but no thank you," Scarlett said before Henry could speak. Lucius gave her a surprised look and finally looked over at the young man who had been watching them.

"Come Draco, meet Scarlett Stormblood your new classmate." Draco stepped forward, his brows furrowed in boredom as he gave her a nod.

"Has she been sorted yet?" he asked, his tone struggling to hide his interest.

"No, she has not. From the looks of it, you are..." Scarlett snapped, trailing off and looking to Henry to explain the green accents on the ornate robes.

"Slytherin," Henry explained as Scarlett eyed Draco. He scowled at her tone as she raised her eyebrows.

"Hm," she said before turning and stalking out toward the busy street.

"Well, I just popped in for a tie, but we best be on our way," Henry said as the door slammed behind Scarlett. She had met her fair share of haughty people. Ilvermorny was full of them. People with old American money whose families did everything for them. People who were only nice to you to see what they could get out of you.

She could sense the Malfoys were the same with their icy glares and curt tones. Scarlett knew one thing--she would never let herself become like them.

***

"I am just about famished. What do you say to a nice dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and an early turn in? Hogwarts Express leaves bright and early tomorrow." Henry said cheerfully as they headed back towards the pub.

The street traffic had since died down, the candles in the streetlights catching fire as the sun's kiss grew higher and higher on the buildings. Scarlett felt uneasy but shook it off as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

It was much more crowded than before, but they were easily able to find a table in the second story balcony area. Henry situated himself as Scarlett took in the room below her.

"So is that Malfoy guy always so crass?" Scarlett shot as soon as Henry unbuttoned his coat and sat back. He fought to hide his laugh as he adjusted his glasses.

"I am afraid he is. I do apologize for his--arrogance." Henry said as a witch appeared by their table.

"Loretta! How are you?" Henry shot, beaming up at the pretty ebony-skinned woman. Scarlett recalled him asking the barkeep about her.

"Surviving I guess. What can I get you all?" she asked, looking between him and Scarlett.

"I'll have the cottage pie and brandy. You Scarlett?" Henry looked at her.

"Uh, same, except the brandy. I'll just have some water." Scarlett added when they both shared a collective surprised look. The woman disappeared and left the two in silence.

"I understand that your father was a wizarding naturalist," Henry started as Scarlett scoffed.

"He was a magizoologist, yes." she correctly hotly, leaning back in her chair. Henry nodded, noting her demeanor.

"I mean no offense. I find the subject fascinating." Henry countered as Scarlett nodded.

"It is. My father dedicated his whole life to the rehabilitation of magical creatures." Scarlett said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You must miss him very much. Were you two close?" Henry asked, Scarlett wondering why he had been so adamant today about who she should disclose information to. Scarlett figured he could learn everything anyway, so she pushed on.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time with him. With Gabriel gone and Victoria-well, you know-I was the only one who really took an interest in it." Scarlett said as the witch appeared with two goblets floating beside her. They floated down onto the table as she placed their plates down.

"Did you enjoy your time at Ilvermorny?" Henry asked, placing his napkin in his lap and sitting up. Scarlett noted the action and did the same, though at home she was not much for table manners.

"I suppose. I missed the time with my parents, but they were adamant that 'a young lady must be refined'." Henry snorted and Scarlett smiled. He looked up at her through his spectacles, taking a hearty bite of cottage pie.

"You are quite bright you know," he said, waving a fork at her. Scarlett nodded in thanks.

By the time they had finished, Scarlett's stomach was full and her eyes were heavy. They gathered their belongings and headed towards the stone steps in the corner of the room. Henry handed her a key as they climbed.

"Here is your room key. The locks are also enchanted so don't worry about any no-gooders looking for trouble." Henry assured as they came to a long, winding hallway. They walked until Henry stopped.

"This is your room. I will be right across the hall if you need anything." Henry said, gesturing to the door just a few places up. Scarlett nodded, grabbing her suitcase from where Henry had placed it.

She pushed the key into the lock and the door creaked open.

"Goodnight Scarlett. We have a big day tomorrow. Try to get some rest." Henry said gently from his doorway. Scarlett nodded as he stepped into his room and shut the door.

It would be her first night without Frigg, in a cold, damp place, surrounded by people she did not know. Scarlett's heart dropped into her stomach as she shut the door and took in the plain but comfortable room around her.

A fire burned in the grate but it didn't do much to dispel the cold that was so unusual for this time of year back home. The room had a faint musty smell as if it hadn't been used in years. Scarlett placed her bag down and sat on the bed, the mattress depressing underneath her. It would be long before she slept.


	4. Chapter Four

Bright white eyes. They bore in Scarlett as the room around her roared in hot orange light. Heat licked her exposed skin, the edges of her nightgown simmering. It was how Scarlett had always imagined Hell, yet this was worse. 

"Victoria! Please!" Scarlett cried, her voice shrill as her sister's body vibrated with rage. She was running out of time. Always running out of time.

Scarlett woke in a cold sweat, an early morning train roaring by her room. The whole room shook for a moment before returning to its silent state.

Scarlett turned to check the clock on the mantle. 3:13 AM. Groaning she fell back, knowing now she had only managed to get a few hours of sleep. She stared up at the exposed beams of the ceiling and wondered what her new room at Hogwarts would look like.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound startled Scarlett and for a moment she froze. She listened, her breathing silent as it came again. Sitting up, Scarlett glanced around the dim room, the fire merely embers.

Tap, tap, tap.

Scowling, Scarlett stood up, grabbing her wand from the nightstand. She slowly inched towards the window where she was certain the sounds was coming from.

She peered out and jumped back when the sound was right beside her. Gasping, Scarlett's eyes landed on a small, yellow bird.

"Frigg?!" she hissed, unlatching the lattice-grated window and allowing the chilly night air to slip in. The bird hopped in and then morphed into a cat.

"Frigg!" Scarlett crouched, pulling the cat into her bosom and snuggling her head.

"Wait, how are you here?" Scarlett asked, releasing the creature. She purred happily and slinked towards the bed. She hopped up and began to knead the blanket.

"Amilee had a hand in this, didn't she?" Scarlett asked, pushing herself up and walking back over to the bed. She placed her wand on the nightstand and crawled under the blankets. Frigg curled up right next to her.

"I'm so glad you're here Frigg, really. But we have to be careful," Scarlett warned as Frigg made a prrt noise.

"I'm serious. You'll have to lay low until we can get out from underneath Henry. Then it will be a don't ask, don't tell situation, got it?" Scarlett extended her pinky towards the cat who sniffed it and then morphed into a snake, twirling around her finger.

"Good girl," the snake disappeared and the cat reappeared. Scarlett snuggled down into the flat pillow, Frigg purring by her side. She ran her hand through her fur, grateful that her sweet companion had managed a way to her.

Yet, in the back of her mind, she worried. How had Frigg managed to leave the States undetected? How had she known where to find her? Regardless, Frigg was here, now all she had to do was keep a low profile until Henry was gone.

. ***

"Alright, here you are Scarlett," Henry revealed a piece of paper from his pocket just as Scarlett had finished her breakfast. The bowl whisked itself off of the table and towards the Leaky Cauldron kitchen.

Henry handed her the paper and Scarlett realized it was a ticket. Frigg watched from the hood of her army-green jacket as Scarlett read the ticket.

"The Hogwarts Express?" she asked, confusion in her voice. Henry nodded, going for his jacket.

"Yes, it's how students travel to school. Did you have something similar in the States?" Henry asked, pulling on his jacket and gesturing for her to stand. Scarlett stood too, grabbing her suitcase. 

"Not really. We always traveled by various creatures. I couldn't do the portkeys, obviously." Scarlett said, motioning for him to recall when Agent Jace had explained her apparating mishap.

They left the Leaky Cauldron, the large grandfather clock by the door signaling 10:15 AM.

"Henry Norbert, do my eyes deceive me?" A voice cried from further down the sidewalk. Scarlett glanced to see a tall blonde woman with vintage-looking glasses.

Henry sighed and turned, Scarlett sensing this person was not someone he expected to talk with today.

"Miss Skeeter, how are you today?" he asked, his tone encased in a cheerful mask as Scarlett lingered behind him. Rita gave a devious smile and approached them, a green quill and red notepad following her.

"You know the walls are terribly thin over at the office," she started, eyeing Scarlett.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Mr. Malfoy discussing a new transfer, hm?" she asked, her tone ebbing with curiosity. Henry glanced quickly back at Scarlett.

"Uh yes, that is correct. She is transferring over to Hogwarts from Ilvermorny." Henry said, choosing his words carefully as Scarlett closed the distance between them.

"Mr. Norbert we are going to be late," she said pointedly, eyeing the woman. Miss Skeeter's eyebrows rose as Henry apologized.

"No worries, sweet. I'll send you an owl sometime next week," she called before disappearing into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that all about?" Scarlett asked as Henry started away towards the busy street

"It seems Lucius Malfoy was being quite calculated yesterday," Henry said, more to himself than to Scarlett. She frowned.

"I don't understand. Who was that woman?" Scarlett asked again, catching up to him. Henry let out an annoyed huff, running a hand through his hair.

"Rita Skeeter, she works for the Daily Profit and no doubt you will be the next subject of her column." Scarlett shook her head as they continued.

"Me? What's so damn important about me?" Scarlett shot as Henry stopped, Scarlett almost slamming into his back.

"Scarlett you must listen to me," Henry said quickly, meeting her eyes. They lingered to the side of the sidewalk as a mother and child passed, uninterested.

"Be very cautious of who you trust here. We must be very careful with you." Henry said, dropping his eyes.

"So then is Hogwarts where I should be? Is it safe there?" Scarlett asked, still confused as to why she would be in the paper. Sure what had transpired a week ago was tragic, but certainly not newsworthy here.

"It shouldn't be too much of a walk," Henry said, his tone suggesting he wanted to drop the subject. Scarlett persisted.

"Henry, is it safe there?" she asked, finally using his name. Scarlett grabbed his arm and Henry turned to look at her. He scratched the side of his face and let out a sigh.

"Yes, I promise. We just have to get you there. Now, as soon as we get to the platform I must leave. I need to go do damage control." Henry explained as they turned the corner and came upon a large building in which people swarmed in and out.

"Do not worry, Scarlett. I will ensure you get on the platform. I'll send an owl later in the week to check up on you." Henry said as he crossed the street, Scarlett in tow.

"As soon as you are there, all you will need to do is board the train. Stick to your ticket at all times, understood?" Henry asked as they entered the building.

Scarlett had never been on a train before and she wondered what it would be like as they crossed a bridge that hung over the tracks. They descended some stairs and Scarlett began counting.

"Platform seven, platform eight. Wait, Henry, there isn't a nine and three-quarters." Scarlett said as Henry pointed to the brick wall between the nine and ten.

"More brick walls?" Scarlett shot as Henry nodded.

"Just run at the wall, and Scarlett please do try to have some fun this year. I promise you will be safe. Just focus on your studies, I'll handle the rest. Now you have my address?" Scarlett revealed the business card he had given her that was enchanted to switch from his photo to his contact information and he nodded.

"Ah look at the time. Nearly 10:45, come along." Henry encouraged as Scarlett exhaled and looked at the wall. She tucked her ticket into her coat pocket and seized her bulging suitcase.

"Just run at the wall," Scarlett repeated. She took one last look at Henry and took off, running full speed at a wall and expecting it to shatter her just like that night did.

Scarlett's stomach dropped but soon she was on a brightly-lit train platform. Steam from the Hogwarts Express billowed across it as last-minute passengers scrambled about on the platform.

Scarlett rushed forward, panic rushing through her as her eyes scanned over the ticket. It didn't give her a particular place to board or a seat to sit in. Scarlett had no idea how trains worked. She was so focused on reading the ticket she didn't notice the boy stopped stock-still in front of her.

Scarlett collided with him, her bag tumbling to the ground and Frigg rolling out of her hood to avoid being crushed by her head. Frigg transformed into a cat and immediately went to check on Scarlett.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, quickly scooping up Frigg as she sat up and took in the person she had just bumped into. The same boy from the lift was now staring back at her, adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry I should have moved," he said awkwardly, pushing himself up. He extended his hand and Scarlett took it, her other hand still around Frigg.

"Y-You're that boy from the Ministry. The one who gave me this." Scarlett said, fishing into her jacket pocket and revealing the handkerchief he had given her. He smiled and took it.

"You're the girl with the," he gestured to his chin and Scarlett let out a nervous chuckle.

"Apparating, it makes me sick," she explained, her face growing hot as the train's horn sounded and the conductor called for final boarding. Scarlett grabbed her bag and followed him as he got onto the train.

"You appeared that day?" he asked curiously as they continued down a narrow hallway. The train began to steam more as Scarlett nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Uh yeah, it is awful really," Scarlett said as he stopped at a car that held two other people with it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter," he said, extending his hand. Scarlett put her bag down and took it as the train began to move.

"Scarlett Stormblood. Well, I better go find a car," Scarlett said awkwardly as Harry glanced behind him.

"We have room. You are welcome to ride with us," Harry said, gesturing behind him. Scarlett nodded and he slipped open the door, stepping in. She grabbed her bag and when she looked back up, she could see a familiar figure at the end of the hallway.

Draco Malfoy gave her a sour look before vanishing. Scarlett rolled her eyes and entered the comfortable train car. Inside, two people, her age sat. One was a girl, her curly brown hair pulled back in a bun. The second was a red-haired boy who sat reading a newspaper.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Scarlett Stormblood." The girl looked up and Ron, who had been fixed on the sporting section, looked up at her in surprise. Scarlett realized why when she saw the column on the back of the paper.

Hogwarts New Transfer: Sent As A Last Resort?

Harry grabbed Scarlett's bag and hoisted it above his head as she took a seat across from Ron. Hermione smiled at her, noticed her eyes on the headline, and immediately swatted it away from Ron.

"I'm Hermione Granger as he said. This is-" "Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy interrupted, giving her a nervous smile.

"You're from America, aren't you?" Hermione asked as Ron finally realized the cause of her outburst. He swallowed hard as Scarlett nodded and shook Hermione's extended hand.

"I am, do you mind?" Scarlett asked, pointing at the paper. Ron glanced at Hermione and then handed her the paper. Scarlett sighed and sat back as Frigg nestled in her lap. She uncrinkled the page and read silently as the train began its journey into the countryside.

Scarlett Stormblood age 12, is finding a new home at our very own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My sources tell me she has transferred from the illustrious Ilvermorny School for Wizards in the US. The reason is still unknown but from our brief interaction today, I would not be surprised if Miss Stormblood was removed due to a behavioral issue. More to come my rabid readers.

Scarlett scoffed and dropped the paper onto the seat between her and Harry.

"Don't pay her any mind. We were her targets last year--wrote some horrid stuff." Harry said gently, gesturing to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"All he said to her was that I was transferred from Ilvermorny, how could she possibly get that?" Scarlett shot, gesturing to the photo of her at the top of the column as Frigg nuzzled her midsection, the action calming her. Hermione and Harry shook their heads in annoyance. 

"I like your cat, what's it's name?" Hermione asked, her tone gentle as Scarlett smiled.

"Frigg," she replied.

"I have a cat as well, Crookshanks," Hermione said in passing as Scarlett smiled.

"What year are you all?" Scarlett asked quickly, her heart jumping at the thought of Frigg being found out.

"We're all fifth years. You?" Ron asked.

"I suppose I am a fifth year. Things seem to be a bit similar to Ilvermorny."

"Have you been sorted yet?" This time the question was gentle coming from Harry. Scarlett recalled Draco and winced before shaking her head.

"Um no, though I was in Thunderbird House back home." Hermione's eyes gleamed in wonder as she watched Scarlett. They all seemed so kind and she was not used to that here.

"Well, Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor--which is our house," Hermione said, gesturing to the three of them. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Scarlett noticed how both the boys tensed at the last one and she wondered for a moment why they had. She recalled her interaction with Draco but a whole house acting that way? Certainly, if she managed to join, they would still talk to her, right?

"How long until we reach school?" Scarlett asked as Harry settled down into the seat next to her, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"We should reach the school by this evening," Hermione said before revealing a book titled Oddities of the Magical World. Scarlett tensed at it but soon relaxed as Frigg purred in her lap.

Ron reached over and grabbed the paper, opening it back to the page he was reading. He slunk down behind it and soon the only sound was the occasional person outside or the turn of a page. Scarlett put her head back as well, Frigg nestled in her jacket as she watched the countryside fly by.

She glanced at Hermione, her brown eyes fixed in concentration. She appreciated her quick thinking when she had realized the column was about Scarlett. It took a special kind of compassion for strangers that Scarlett adored but didn't have. She let her eyes close, the rumbling of the train and Friggs purs calming her


	5. Chapter Five

"Harry, wake up. We're here,” Hermione said, shaking Harry’s arm. Harry awoke, groggy as the train began to slow.

Outside, it was too dark for Scarlett to make out anything. She watched as other passengers began to file out in the hallway. People of all ages filtered outside as Harry and Ron stood. Hermione gestured for Scarlett to follow them. 

By the time they made it off of the actual train, the Hogsmead Station was nearly empty. Up ahead, students dispersed. Scarlett followed her group, not noticing the footsteps behind her until they were right on her. A hard shoulder bumped hers and Frigg, who had been forced to remain a cat this entire time, tumbled out of her arms. 

Frigg hissed as the flick of blonde hair alerted her as to who had bumped into her. 

“I’m surprised the Ministry is still letting you roam around free Potter!” he cried as the two people behind him laughed. Scarlett knelt down, scooping Frigg up as she watched Draco accost him. 

“Enjoy it while you can! I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it,” At this, Harry lurched at Draco, Ron seizing his arms as Draco let out an amused smirk. 

“Just stay away from me!” Harry bellowed as Draco raised his eyebrows, laughed, and stalked off, his goons trailing behind him. Scarlett looked at Harry whose face immediately went red.

“What’s Azkaban?” Scarlett asked, confusion in her voice as they continued on, Harry shrugging off Ron. Hermione walked at her side, her voice low. 

“Azkaban is a prison for wizards--really bad wizards,” Hermione said softly as they came to the end of the platform. 

"Like Ravenhold?" Scarlett asked, recalling her father mentioning the prison with one of his co-workers at dinner. Hermione gave her a confused look so she tried again.

“Why would Harry go there?” Scarlett asked as they approached a final carriage that waited for them. Hermione went to speak but decided against it as they stopped. 

Pulling it was a horse, it’s body made of dark, leathery skin stretched tightly on bones. Harry paused, Ron and Hermione walking past him and then turning to see what was wrong. 

“What’s that pulling the carriage?” he asked as Scarlett came to his side. Her heart dropped and her face fell as she finally registered what it was. 

“What? The carriage is pulling itself as always,” Hermione said, alarm in her voice as Scarlett and Harry approached the carriage. Inside, a sprite of a girl with wispy blonde hair and big blue eyes turned to see them. 

“You’re not going mad, I can see them too.” she started as Hermione and Ron climbed up. Harry did too, offering his hand to Scarlett who took it gratefully. 

“Everyone, this is Looney-” Hermione caught herself as the girl smiled. “Luna Lovegood,” she finished as Scarlett took a seat beside Luna. Another young man carrying a cactus-like plant boarded, Hermione greeting him as Neville.

“Threstrals,” Scarlett informed as soon as the carriage began to move. Harry’s brows furrowed as he realized she was talking to him. 

“I don’t understand, they’ve never been here before,” Harry said absently, glancing at the horse that carried them through the wooded lane. 

“Chances are they always have, you've just never been able to see them...until now,” Scarlett said softly, her voice trailing off as Hermione and Ron watched them. Harry shook his head and gave her a confused look as Scarlett forced herself to go on. 

“It is said that only those who have seen death and accepted its inevitability can see a Threstral,” Scarlett said slowly, unsure of how he would take the news. Harry eyed Ron and Hermione as Luna nodded in agreeance. 

“Cedric,” he muttered, his shoulders falling. 

“My mum,” Luna shared, Neville giving her a sad look. Then they all looked at Scarlett who, until this very moment had never seen one before. Her father had seen his fair share of death working with her grandfather. 

When Scarlett was young, it used to drive her insane to know that both her father and older brother could see them. Gabriel would tell her stories about what they looked like and draw sketches in her notebook. Now she understood why it wasn’t an envious thing. Scarlett let out a shaky breath as Hermione spoke. 

“Luna, do you think Ravenclaw will win the house cup this year?” Hermione shot, turning the attention to Luna who muttered something about the Nargles possibly thwarting it. Scarlett sighed, Frigg sitting on her lap. 

"This summer I performed magic outside of school," Harry started softly as Ron pretended to be interested in the starry sky above them. Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"Here it's frowned upon, that's what Malfoy was talking about. I almost got kicked out. That day at the Ministry--I was there for a formal hearing." Scarlett gave him a worried look. 

"Luckily Professor Dumbledore came to my defense," Harry said, more to himself than to her. 

"Dumbledore?" Scarlett asked as the castle and lake came into view. It was gorgeous even from far away, the windows lit warmly and looking like tiny floating orbs. She could see boats pacing them, lights bobbing along the inky black water. 

"Yes, Dumbledore is our Headmaster," Hermione confirmed as she gave Scarlett a small smile. As they continued on, Scarlett found herself growing more anxious. She wondered what house she would be sorted in and didn't want to have to introduce herself to new people. 

When they finally reached the castle, the windows glowed with warmth. Scarlett hopped down, Harry handing her the suitcase and Frigg balancing on her shoulder. She followed them through a large stone courtyard and into the Entrance Hall. Scarlett gaped at the room around her as Harry, Hermione and Ron began to climb the staircase. 

“Scarlett Stormblood?” Scarlett jumped at the sound of her name, a few people who were passing by her looking over curiously. Standing in front of two large doors was an older witch clothed in emerald green robes. Her worn face hinted at a timeless beauty as she watched Scarlett weave over to her. 

“Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. I trust your journey here went well?” she asked, eyeing Frigg who gave her a curious look. Scarlett nodded and she smiled. 

"Very well, come this way." Professor McGonagall led her over to what seemed to be a broom closet and opened it. Scarlett stepped in and McGonagall followed.

"Now, I am not sure how much they told you at the Ministry but welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Within the hour you will be sorted into one of our four houses," McGonagall said, rounding an ancient desk. The room was cozy but cramped. 

"Per Hogwarts tradition, you will be sorted along with our first years. I trust that won't be an issue." McGonagall eyed her curiously as Scarlett stayed quiet. 

"Very well. After this evening's festivities, I would like for you to meet me in the Entrance Hall. We will need to give you a quick examination before classes begin tomorrow." McGonagall said, Scarlett tensing. 

Examination? No one had mentioned that. Scarlett thought back to how scrutinized she was in the Woolworth Building and then even further to when her sister was carted off to all types of places to find out what made her tick. Frigg pushed her head into Scarlett and she blinked. 

"I-I don't need anything. I feel fine," she said slowly as McGonagall shook her head, fighting back a surprised chuckle.

"No dear this isn't a health exam. We simply need to see your magical ability in order to ensure you are properly placed." McGonagall explained, her voice gentle. 

"Now, I will leave you to change into your robes, and then you may wait in the Entrance Hall. Leave your items and familiar here, they will be sent to your dormitory once you are sorted." McGonagall said before giving her a small smile and exiting the room. Scarlett placed her suitcase on the desk and clicked it open. 

She fished out her robes and quickly changed into her school uniform that consisted of a white button-up shirt, a black tie, a vest, a skirt, and a cloak. Scarlett elected to keep her wildly colored socks and opted for her black boots as opposed to her sneakers to fit the look. 

Scarlett caught her reflection in a glass vase upon the small mantle and took in her green eyes and wild hair she had fought to confine into a half updo. It was no use. She fumed and glanced at Frigg. 

"No way are you leaving me. Get in." Scarlett said, gesturing to her hood. Frigg gave her a questioning meht. 

"You can change now, just not in front of people. Now pick an animal and stay quiet." Scarlett scolded as Frigg took on her bird form and nestled into her hood. Scarlett adjusted her robes and took a deep breath before closing her suitcase and leaving the room. 

The Great Hall was bigger than any room Scarlett had ever seen. Sure Ilvermorny had a large hall but nothing rivaled the towering ceilings and depiction of the clear night sky above them.

Scarlett kept her eyes down as she marched in with the first years, her frame towering over them. She could hear the whispers and feel the icy stares of those around her, curious and guarded. She cursed McGonagall for not letting this be done in private. 

At Ilvermorny, sorting was different. There wasn't a big crowd, just you standing on a seal and waiting for a statue to move. Simple, until all four moved for Scarlett. She recalled how surprised Professor Till was when she said to Scarlett in a somber voice: "You may choose which house you will be in". 

Scarlett had never been more scared in her life. Still, when she received the mail the next week, her parents were proud of her quick wit and brave choice of Thunderbird. 

They stopped, Professor McGonagall, lifting a tattered hat from a stool that looked as ancient as the stone below it. She unraveled a roll of parchment and cleared her throat. 

"Welcome--new students and returning. We are so incredibly glad to have you back within our halls. Now let's commence with our sorting ceremony." McGonagall said as Scarlett fought to control her breathing.

"Normally we would go in alphabetical order, but we have a rare occurrence this evening. Scarlet Stormblood," McGonagall made eye contact with Scarlett as the room erupted in whispers. The children around her, who had been so terrified of their own chance on the stool finally looked at her. 

Scarlett stepped forward, the small crowd clearing a path for her. She stepped up the four stone stairs and slowly took a seat on the stool. A sea of faces stared back at her and it took everything in her power not to panic and run. 

She eyed the door, she could dart but there were a fair few to stop her. The hat was placed in her head, the smell of leather filling her nostrils as it's weight shifted. 

"Ah, what's this?" A voice said, just loud enough for her to hear. The rest of the room waited in bated breath. 

"I haven't seen a mind like this in awhile. Bright, exceedingly bright. Potential no doubt but a darkness. A sorrow it seems. There is a chance to go to the light," the hat's voice sounded in her left ear. "Or to dark." It finished in her right. 

"What will it be?" the hat asked as Scarlett closed her eyes. She pictured her sister, her bloodshot eyes and reckless movements vivid. Then Draco and his father, cold and calculated, then her little brother. Charlie's face smiled in her mind's eye, her heart leaping. 

"So be it then--GRYFFINDOR." Cheers erupted and Scarlett opened her eyes, her heart swelling in relief as Harry and Hermione stood, beaming. McGonagall removed the hat and gently tapped her back. Scarlett stepped down and joined Harry who made a young man with dreads scoot over to accommodate her. 

"I knew you were one of us," Ron said with a smile, shaking her hand as Scarlett sighed in relief. She relaxed, another place setting appearing as more students were sorted. She could breathe now, everything was fine. 

Scarlett watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. Then, the tables filled with hundreds of dishes fit for a feast. Scarlett's eyes grew wide as everyone began to dig into their meals. Scarlett watched as Ron plopped a large pile of mashed potatoes on his plate and then loaded them with gravy. 

"Aren't you going to eat Scarlett?" Harry asked as he began his first course which consisted of pumpkin pie. Scarlett shook her head. 

"It's pretty overwhelming," she commented as Ron laughed. 

"You'll be alright. Tuck in." Ron encouraged as Scarlett reached for the mashed potato bowl that seemed to always replenish. 

By the time Scarlett had finished eating, she was tired and full. She sighed contentedly and took a big sip of pumpkin juice, Ron theatrically leaning against the boy who had been in the carriage with them as if he were in a coma. Then, a tall man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles approached a podium at the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone," his deep voice boomed throughout the room and it was then Scarlett realized this must have been who Harry was talking about earlier. 

"Now we have two changes in staffing this year," he started, gesturing to his right. 

"We have Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking care of our magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Whispers erupted through the room as Harry glanced over at Ron, concern on his face. 

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Dolores Umbridge." He gestured to his left as a woman clad in a gaudy pink tweed suit smiled. 

"And I'm sure you will all join me in wishing her good luck," The boy who was sitting to Scarlett's left raised his eyebrows. 

"Now our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-" 

"Ahem, ahem." The sound was loud enough to stretch across the silent students in the room, their eyes all floating to the demure woman who had spoken. She placed her small purse on the table and stood. Professor Dumbledore seemed confused at this action, as well as the other teachers. 

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge." Scarlett watched Harry say as Hermione furrowed her brow. 

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She strolled over, her small heels making clicks that echoed throughout the Great Hall. She was tiny next to Dumbledore as she came to the front of the podium to gain the attention of the room. 

"And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me," Scarlett glanced around, taking note that the majority of expressions were confusion and surprise. She was one of those people.

"I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends."

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," Umbridge paused, nodding her head in recognition to Dumbledore. 

Scarlett scoffed in spite of herself, the noise causing Harry to glance at her. 

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prime practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge ended her monologue with a content laugh and returned to her seat as Dumbledore lead a scant round of applause. 

Scarlett frowned at the message, wondering if all of her professors were going to be so ingenuine. The students around her all shared looks of confusion.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, leaning over to hear Hermione as Dumbledore continued with his speech. Scarlett leaned over too, holding her hair so it didn't fall in Harry's final serving of pie.

"It means the Ministry is inferring at Hogwarts," Hermione said, her voice a hiss. Scarlett leaned back, perplexed. 

She was used to heavy surveillance under MAGUSA. Hell, half of the professors at Ilvermorny were directly from Congress. Was that not the same here? It seemed that wasn't the case at all


	6. Chapter Six

"Come on Scarlett, I can't wait to show you the common room," Hermione said as they filed out of the Great Hall. The trio began to climb the stairs towards the common room. Scarlett was over the moon with her house and wished more than anything she could write Amilee and tell her. 

"Actually, McGonagall needs me for some entrance exam. It shouldn't take too long. Will you wait up for me?" Scarlett asked as Harry and Ron looked back at her. Hermione's face showed worry but she hid it quickly with a smile. 

"Of course. Good luck," she said, giving her a smile before disappearing into the herd of students who headed towards their houses. 

"I suppose I should have known what you would be," Scarlett tensed, the familiar voice venomous. She turned to see Draco, flanked by two young men who watched him. Scarlett scoffed. 

"If you mean you knew I'd have some manners, then I appreciate your impeccable judge of character." Scarlett snapped, turning towards the doors that lead to the courtyard. She jumped as Draco's voice sounded much closer than expected. 

"You would do well to remember who my father is. Things can get very ugly for you." Draco warned as Scarlett gave him a scowl. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you have somewhere you need to be?" McGonagall's voice boomed behind Scarlett as Draco gave her a smirk. He climbed the stairs to Scarlett's left and then disappeared as he headed for the common room. 

"Miss Stormblood, how are you?" McGonagall asked, her voice gentle. 

"Fine. The food was excellent." Scarlett complimented as Frigg shifted in her hood. Her hand flew behind her back as she gave her a small pat. 

"I am glad to hear. Follow me, this won't take long," Professor McGonagall said as she started up the stairs to their left. They entered a large foyer, hundreds of staircases moved like jigsaw puzzles, however, Professor McGonagall kept to the affixed stairs as they arrived at the first floor. She took a side corridor and stopped at a door. 

"This test will measure how many spells you already know. You will be presented with a task, complete it using the appropriate spell." McGonagall explained softly as she glanced at the door. 

"Enter this room. You will hear my voice providing instructions. Do not worry Scarlett, this is not for a grade and you are not in any danger. Just do your best." McGonagall said gently as she squeezed Scarlett's shoulder. 

Scarlett nodded and the door opened. Inside, a barren stone room with torches on the walls appeared. Scarlett stepped in, the door closing behind her. Outside the sky was void of the moon, its darkness limitless.

A stone appeared in the corner, causing her to jump. Scarlett revealed her wand from her vest and gripped it, Frigg flying up to rest in her shoulder. 

“Move the stone.” Professor McGonagall's voice was clear as it rang through the small room. Scarlett cleared her throat and raised her wand. 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Scarlett's voice was soft as the block that she never could have carried on her own lifted with ease and floated to the other side of the room. 

“Bring the quill to you.” the voice instructed, a quill appearing on the window sill across the room.

“Accio quill.” The quill immediately flew into Scarlett's hand, her arm hair standing on edge as if she had just been shocked. 

“Push the block," "Diffindo." Scarlett said effortlessly as the block slammed into the wall causing dust to rain down upon it. 

This continued on for about ten minutes, various conjuration spells were asked of Scarlett. If she did not know one, McGonagall would simply move on to the next. 

"Finally," the voice sounded as Scarlett exhaled deeply, sweat at the nape of her neck. 

"Defeat the target in front of you." Scarlett frowned, the dim light of the room not helping her locate it. She heard a low growl and Scarlett saw a black dog, its fur matted and bloody. It's stained teeth dripped with saliva as it approached her. 

Frigg began to hop in panic, her form changing to a larger bird. She flapped her wings protectively and began to lift.

"No, I have to do this on my own," Scarlett cried, shrugging her off. Frigg cawed and leaped away, watching from the windowsill as the dog closed in. 

"Aestasapes." When Scarlett spoke she expected the dog to break into a fit of happy barks and roll over, when it seemed unphased, she panicked. 

The dog lunged at her, Frigg cawing in distress as Scarlett threw her hands up, imaging her father interceding just as he had when she was seven, and stumbled upon a Chupacabra nest.

The dog disappeared in a huff of black smoke. Scarlett moved her hands, confused as to what had just happened. Frigg returned to her finch state and burrowed in her hair as McGonagall appeared from a side door. 

She watched Scarlett for a moment, confusion plaguing her features. Scarlett's chest violently rose and fell as she fought to understand what had just happened. She ran a hand through her hair and met McGonagall's eyes.

"That's it then?" Scarlett shot bitterly. 

"I'll go pack," Scarlett cried, starting away. She grabbed the door handle and when it didn't budge she turned to McGonagall to demand it be unlocked.

"Whatever do you mean, child?" McGonagall asked, confused. 

"I failed. I can't stay here right?" Scarlett spat, throwing her hands up. 

"Scarlett, you passed. With flying colors, I might add. Come, have some tea." McGonagall said, extending her arm. Scarlett's brows furrowed as she approached her, stepping through the door. 

Inside was a small, cozy office. A fire burned in the hearth and two comfy chairs upholstered in a deep green fabric faced a dark wood and deep green couch. McGonagall sat down on the couch and gestured to the chair. Scarlett took it gratefully, stretching out. 

"If you are going to stay, I need to be very clear. Let's start with honesty," she said, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Scarlett. She took it despite being sweaty and exhausted. 

"I am honest," Scarlett snapped.

"I know your companion is not the average witches familiar," McGonagall said, her voice stern but not malicious. Scarlett's open hand went to her shoulder where Frigg hid in her hair. 

"She's not going anywhere," Scarlett said sternly as McGonagall raised her open hands. 

"I didn't say she was. It is in the nature of púcas to be quite mischievous. I trust that won't be a problem with-" McGonagall leaned forward as Frigg appeared. Scarlett placed her in her hand and Frigg transformed into a mouse. 

"Frigg and she is nothing of the sort. I found her one day while exploring, I don't think she had much family to go on." Scarlett explained as McGonagall extended a ringed finger and stroked her back. Frigg rubbed against her. 

"Now, it is best if you keep her shifting to a minimum. I expect her to assume only a few forms as not to raise suspicion." McGonagall said as Scarlett gave Frigg a look. She blinked and then leaped from Scarlett's hand. She assumed the form of a dog and took rest at her feet. McGonagall nodded approvingly and then met Scarlett's eyes.

"Scarlett, why did you think you failed the exam?" McGonagall asked as she took a sip of her tea. Scarlett followed noting the florally, citrus taste. 

"The final test. Defeat the creature. You had to stop it before it attacked me," Scarlett explained as Frigg sighed. McGonagall nodded.

"I didn't do anything of the sort. Scarlett is it possible that you are capable of entirely mental magic? What I mean is: have you ever performed spells without your wand or speaking?" McGonagall asked, watching her. Scarlett shook her head. 

"I wouldn't know, but you don't think I did that? I mean that is advanced magic isn't it?" Scarlett asked as she put her cup down and knotted her fingers. McGonagall nodded. 

"I am seeing fit to place you in an advanced Charms class. Your use of those incantations is that beyond that of a seventh year. You will be taking classes with them from now on." Scarlett nodded. 

"Further, I will be reaching out to an old student of mine that I feel could do you an excellent service with some tutoring," McGonagall said as she stood. Scarlett did too, her mind racing. 

"Now off to bed with you. I am so glad you have joined Gryffindor house. You know where the common room is?" Scarlett nodded, Frigg following as McGonagall opened the door. 

"Excellent. I will send an owl for all your books tomorrow. Hurry on Scarlett, before curfew." McGonagall urged as she shut the door. 

Scarlett's hands burned as she placed her wand back in her sleeve and headed back down the hallway towards the foyer.

Wandless and wordless magic? Did such a thing exist? Sure Scarlett knew a fair few witches who didn't use wands, but they always spoke incantations. And the ones who used wands were perfectly capable of casting without words--but both?

She had never seen magic like that--or maybe she had and she just never noticed it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ten minutes later, Scarlett was cursing up a storm, lost on a sixth-floor corridor. She was certain she had been told it was the sixth floor but had yet to see a portrait of a fat, Greecian woman. 

It was getting late, the clock striking nine PM when Scarlett turned the corner and lost her footing. Cold, slimy water enveloped Scarlett as she cried out in surprise. 

Frigg had panicked, a low bark forming in her throat as Scarlett glared at her. Her head hadn't gone under, but she was currently treading water in the middle of a hallway. Confusion burned through her as she fought her way back to stable stones, Frigg alarmed. 

"Look here George, we finally got our first victim," A voice echoed from further down the hallway. Scarlett fought to get a good grip on the stone, Frigg chomping down on her sleeve and trying to pull her up. 

"I bet it's Fitch." Another voice added as they got closer. 

"Ten knuts that it is some daft first year," the first voice chimed. 

"You're on," Two figures turned the corner and shared a look of surprise as Scarlett fought to get out of the swampy water. Scarlett looked up and took in two young men who looked almost identical. 

The one on the right was slightly taller and the one on the left had a more slender face. She gave them a scowl as her sopping boot fought to get a grip on the slimy stone of the edge. 

"You're not Filtch," the one on the right said. "Not a first year either," the left one added. 

"No! Now, are you gonna help me or stand there while I drown?" Scarlett cried as she let out a disgruntled yelp. The one on the left reached down, taking her hand. Frigg let out a low growl as he pulled Scarlett up in one swoop, her boots making a squeak. 

"What the hell is this?" Scarlett snapped, shaking off her arms as she glanced back at the bog that sat in the middle of the corridor. Frigg took a tentative seat at her feet, eyeing the two boys.

"Portable Swamp." The boy on the right said

"Weasley specialty," The shorter one added with a proud smile as Scarlett scowled. 

"Well, could you put it somewhere where it would actually help local fauna and not in a dimly lit castle corridor?" Scarlett snarled as the boys looked at each other. Scarlett noticed their robes with the Gryffindor emblem. 

"Oh great, you're Gryffindors. Can you show me where our damn common room is?" Scarlett asked, throwing up her hands in exasperation as they gave her a smile. 

"Sure," they said in unison, gesturing for them to follow her. 

"You're that new fifth year, right? Scarlett Cloudplasma?" One of the boys asked as they entered the foyer, her wet footprints leaving a trail. 

"Scarlett Stormblood." Scarlett deadpanned as the boys shared a chuckle, their joke not reaching Scarlett's annoyed gaze. They could easily see over her head even with Scarlett standing at five feet and eight inches. 

"Right. Well, I'm Fred and this is my brother George Weasley." The shorter one said. Scarlett stopped, the boys glancing back at her from a few stairs ahead. 

"Wait, you're related? No way," she shot. The boys shared a laugh as they continued to climb the stairs. 

"You've got quite the humor, Scarlett. Ah, here we are." Fred said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Password?" she asked, her expression bored as she picked grapes out of a bowl. 

"Pots and pans." Fred and George said in unison. The portrait swung open. 

"You two have got to stop doing that," Scarlett said as they stood on either side so she could step in. A small hallway lead to a large, but cozy room. A fireplace sat to her right and a board in her left held a few pieces of parchment and already a sign for lost sneakers. Scarlett looked around, smiling. 

"Scarlett! I was wondering where you were!" Hermione cried and clamored down stone steps up ahead. When she appeared again she was in pajama pants and a sweater.

"Scarlett, why are you all wet--you two," She narrowed her eyes as Fred and George smirked behind Scarlett, hands innocently in their pockets. 

"Don't blame us for Scarlett's inattention." Fred shot playfully as Scarlett glared at him.

"She won't but she can for your horrible zoning skills." Scarlett countered as Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Oh enough. Get to bed. Come on Scarlett, let's get you in a hot bath." Hermione said, leading Scarlett up the stone spiral staircase. They came to a small balcony where Scarlett could look over the common room. She noticed Fred and George still standing there, Fred watching her as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

The dormitory for the fifth year girls was a cozy, dark-paneled room that consisted of six beds with their footboards all facing the center of the room. In the center, a pile of comfy mismatched rugs and pillows sat, a fireplace on the far wall. Two girls sat on a bed reading magazines while one slept and another tossed a ball into the air. 

"Everyone this is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Lavender Brown," A girl with curly, light brown hair gave her a wave, popped her gum, and continued reading her magazine Witch Weekly.

"That there is Pavati Patil," A pretty Indian girl who was sitting on the bed with Lavender gave her a smile and curious look. 

"Over there throwing that ball and tirelessly wishing she was a beater is Fay Dunbar." A gorgeous girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes gave Hermione a playful look and tossed the ball at her, Scarlett catching it before it could collide with her face. 

"Good catch," Fay encouraged as Scarlett tossed it back. Beside her bed was a broom, and at the foot of her bed, by a trunk with her initials on it was a beater bat. 

"That's Fay's friend Amara Windstaff. She's an early to bedder and an early riser. She also sings way off-key in the shower," Hermione added quietly as Amara turned over in her sleep. 

"You will sleep here between me and Fay," Hermione said, gesturing to the bed where Scarlett's suitcase sat. Beside Scarlett's bed was a nightstand and two windows she shared between her bed, Hermione's and Fay's.

"Oh you have a dog too," Lavender said when Frigg finally appeared from behind Scarlett. 

"Uh yeah, but she won't bother anyone," Scarlett said quickly as Frigg jumped into the bed and made herself comfortable. Lavender gave Pavati a look before Fay leaned over and gave her a scratch on the head. 

"Here, let me show you the bathroom," Hermione said as Scarlett fished out her nightgown. A door on the far side of the room between Amara and Lavender's bed revealed a well lit, spacious bathroom. It consisted of two stalls, the walls painted in a red and gold pattern, and then a separate room with a shower and large tub. 

Hermione walked over and began to run the water, the pipes creaking. 

"Don't mind Fred and George. They can be a pain with all of their experiments but they are harmless." Hermione said as Scarlett undid her tie that was now striped in red and gold. 

"I won't. Hey, thanks for everything. I really appreciate you being so nice to me." Scarlett said as Hermione handed her a soft, white towel. Hermione smiled. 

"When I got here, I felt so out of place. I'm glad to be the person I needed." Hermione said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Scarlett peeled off her sopping clothes and placed them by the small fireplace next to the bathtub. She then removed the bandages that she hadn't in days. 

Angry red gashes from that night littered her arms as Scarlett got into the tub and submerged herself, the hot water quieting the itching that would soon set in.

If she didn't look at her arms she wouldn't remember that night. If she didn't remember that night, she might just be able to survive.


	8. Chapter Eight

"I am so glad Professor Babbling remembered the summer reading she assigned us in June. It seems I'm the only one who actually did it--save for you of course because you didn't know about it." Hermione said as she and Scarlett walked out of Ancient Runes. 

Scarlett's head hurt from lack of sleep and having to share the bed with a much-too-large Frigg. She would have to find a hidden corridor and insist Frigg change into a cat. Frigg walked in between them as Hermione spoke. 

"What's your next class?" she asked as Scarlett revealed the schedule Professor McGonagall had sent by owl early this morning. It had been a natural alarm, much to the dismay of everyone except Amara. 

"Um, Charms with Professor Flitwick," Scarlett said as Hermione, who was a few places ahead of her turned. Her expression was one of suprise and disbelief. 

"Professor Flitwick's next block is with the seventh years," she said, eyeing Scarlett. Scarlett nodded. 

"My entrance exam went well?" Scarlett asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. Hermione gave her a dubious look before smiling. 

"Okay, so all you will need to do is go to the third floor of the training ground tower-" Hermione broke off as Scarlett gave her a look. Her eyes flipped to someone behind her.

"Fred! George!" Scarlett's stomach leaped as she heard the two twins ask 'yeah' in union before their footsteps approached. 

"Scarlett is taking seventh-year charms," Hermione announced as the two boys came up beside Scarlett. Frigg scooted into her robes to accommodate them. 

"Oh really? Right smart for a statsian." Fred commented as Scarlett furrowed her brows at him. 

"Right. Could you all escort her to class without scarring her for life?" Hermione asked as Fred and George glanced at each other over Scarlett's head. 

"Sure." They said in unison before turning and walking away. Scarlett ran to catch up to them, Frigg in her wake. 

"So you all are seventh years?" Scarlett asked as they climbed the stairs. George nodded. 

"Yep. First day of our last year. My heart is breaking Freddie," George said as Scarlett let a bit of a smile curl on her lips. 

"What are you gonna do after this?" Scarlett asked curiously as Frigg kept pace beside her. The two boys ahead of her glanced at each other then back at her, shrugging.

"Might play professional Quidditch," Fred chimed.

"Might become comedians," George added as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

By the time they reached the Charms classroom they still had a few minutes to spare. Scarlett was winded from trying to keep up with the long-legged boys as they came to the doorway. 

Scarlett followed them in, a light airy classroom meeting her eyes. On either side were stadium-like desks that all faced the center of the room. A chilly breeze whipped in through the open windows at the head of the classroom.

Fred took a seat in the upper level on the left side of the classroom, Scarlett and Frigg filing in, then finally George. A few other people were already in the class--two Slytherins chatted, their seats closer to Professor Flitwick's desk. 

"Angelina! You ready for another year of Quidditch?" George asked as a pretty black girl turned to look at them. She smiled at George and nodded. 

"Yeah, how was your summer?" she asked as Fred leaned over to talk to her, almost invading Scarlett's space. She tried to ignore his scent: gun powder mixed with something sweet.

"Hey Weasley, how’s the slumming life?” a boy called as he walked in. His dark hair and slightly bucked teeth were painfully obvious to Scarlett as Fred sat back up. He was clad in the Slytherin house colors, the other young men who had been chatting looked up, smirking. 

“Come on Warrington, lay off of it,” George said, leaning back in his seat. He and Fred seemed unbothered by the young man's prodding, and he seemed to know it.

“From what my father heard, your father isn’t far from sacking!” he called from across the room as the two other boys laughed. 

“You know Warrington your teeth may be big but they sure aren't big enough to stop whatever stupidity comes out of your mouth." Scarlett didn't know what had come over her. She didn't even know this kid, yet here she was calling him out. Fred and George both stifled snickers as Warrington's friends glared at her. 

“Oh, from America? What are you doing here then--did they kick you out of Ilvermorny?” he shot, laughing and revealing that he did in fact have bucked teeth. 

“No, actually she got expelled!” Scarlett glanced over at Fred who had spoken. He gave her a wink as George chimed in. 

“I saw it on her papers when we were planting. Feel sorry for the old bloke, still isn’t able to walk right.” George added. They both gave her a small smile, as Scarlett looked at Warrington. She gave a nod of confirmation as Fred smiled at her.

The boy piped down as more people filed into the classroom. Finally, a small man with a white beard and wild hair entered the room.

"Good morning class," his voice was gentle and high-pitched as he walked to the front of the class and climbed the steps to his podium. 

"I hope you all had a great summer and are ready to learn. It has come to my attention that we have a new addition to our class. Miss Scarlett Stormblood is a fifth-year from Ilvermorny and has been placed with us. I trust you will welcome her and perhaps try to learn something from her." Scarlett's face burned hot as Angelina gave her a smile. 

"Miss Stormblood, Professor McGonagall notified me of your change. Just follow along with Mr. Wealsey-" 

"Which one?" Fred and George both chimed as a Ravenclaw boy with dark hair and eyes giggled. 

"Oh, whichever she pleases. Now turn to page five." Professor Flitwick said with an exasperated sigh before Scarlett glanced between the two of them. 

"Don't make this into something it's not," Scarlett shot, snatching Fred's book from in front of him and turning the page. 

"See Georgie, told you she liked me better," Scarlett jabbed him in the ribs before centered the book between them, Fred and George both fighting with pressed smiles to keep from laughing. 

It was going to be a long school year, that was for sure. 

***

"Come on, we're going to be late for Potions," Hermione urged as she stood, Scarlett and Ron grabbing a few muffins before heading out of the Great Hall. 

Scarlett passed Fred and George who seemed in a very heated argument with Lee Jordan about which professional Quidditch team had better Beaters. They didn't even notice as Scarlett exited with their brother.

The quartet climbed the stairs to the foyer and then headed downward. It was at least ten degrees colder down here as they turned a corner and walked down a dark corridor. 

Finally, they made it to a room lit by artificial light. Scarlett winced at the darkness, noting that the windows seemed to be fake. She took her seat next to Hermione at a table across from Ron and Harry. 

As the rest of the class began to file in, Hermione spoke. 

"This class is taught by Professor Snape. He is very strict and isn't too fond of Gryffindors," Hermione added in a hushed tone as Draco Malfoy and his two goons appeared. Scarlett's stomach dropped as he made eye contact with her and smirked. 

Draco and his friends took a seat at the table diagonal of them, Scarlett's back to them. She eyed Harry nervously and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. 

"Good afternoon class. I trust your lunch was satisfactory." A drawling voice preceded a tall man with a long nose and pin-straight black hair that fell around his shoulders. 

"I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting in an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." Scarlett could tell Snape was a no-nonsense kind of teacher and that her time at Hogwarts would not be well with him. She never was much for school or for teaching, wishing more than anything she could be at home with her parents.

"Now turn to page seven. You will be familiar with today's lesson as it is a refresh of your summer reading." Scarlett sighed and looked on as Hermione opened her book and pushed it between them. She also revealed notes in a perfect scribe already detailing the day's lesson. Scarlett fought to hide suprise as she adjusted the corner of the book.

"Oi, Stormblood," The voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her, the hiss of the whisper malicious. Harry glanced up and then looked at Scarlett who shook her head. 

"Stormblood," Draco hissed again. He balled up a piece of parchment and tossed it at her, the paper hitting Scarlett in the back. She continued to ignore him as Snape droned on, his wand flicking as notes appeared on his chalkboard. 

"Stormblood, dammit!" Draco finally hissed, causing Scarlett to turn around. She glared at him and gave him a look that asked "What"? 

"Is it true you asked Warrington out on a date?" Draco whispered as Scarlett's brows furrowed. Who the hell was Warrington? 

Oh yeah, that guy. 

Scarlett shook her head and turned around. 

"What about the part where you begged him to sleep with you?" Draco whispered, he and his friends laughing as Harry shook his head. 

"Fuck off Malfoy," Scarlett shot back just as Professor Snape was turning around. 

"Miss Stormblood," he started, his tongue lingering on his teeth as Scarlett met his eyes. 

"Since you seem so keen on not paying attention, I must assume Ilvermorny was ahead of us. Tell me, how long does it take to brew an Invigoration Draught?" Snape asked as Hermione almost put her hand up. Scarlett dropped her eyes, knowing damn well they hadn't covered that in her fourth year. 

"No answer? Class, note what happens when you do not complete the summer reading. Five points from-" 

"Pardon me Professor, but how do you expect me to know about summer reading when I was transferred less than a week ago?" Scarlett shot as Hermione held up three fingers in her lap. Scarlett was confused as Professor Snape eyed her. 

"You may be used to the way things are run at Ilvermorny but here at Hogwarts we do not accept insubordination." Professor Snape started as Scarlett averted her eyes, shaking her head. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Stormblood's inability to follow instructions." Draco sniggered behind Scarlett. 

"Three," Scarlett said, finally realizing what Hermione had been trying to tell her. 

"Three hours is how long it takes. It's used for energy," Scarlett added, guessing because she only knew what the word meant. Professor Snape gave her a look, Scarlett mirroring it. He then looked back at his book, turning the page. 

"Five points from Gryffindor, now class we will be covering the concoction of nine different potions. You will be required to complete any one of these to pass your OWLs." 

***

"Bloody hell Scarlett, you're worse than Harry," Ron cried as they exited the Potions classroom. Scarlett snorted as Hermione gave her a look. 

"I didn't mean to. I just can't control myself sometimes." Scarlett said as they began to climb the stairs to her last class of the day. 

"Oh and thanks for the save. I didn't notice it until after I had shot off my mouth." Scarlett said as she and Hermione climbed the stairs side-by-side. 

"It's alright. Scarlett you can't let Malfoy get to you. He's just looking for a ride out of you--a sad bully." Hermione said pointedly as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"A sad bully with a Death Eater father." Harry shot from in front of them. Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"A Death Eater? What's that?" Scarlett asked as Harry and Ron stopped. Scarlett tripped, almost falling forward had it not been for Hermione yanking her robe back. 

"A Death Eater is a name for a follower of, well," Hermione glanced around and then gestured for Scarlett to follow her into a corridor. She told the boys to go on before pulling Scarlett aside. 

"Have you ever heard of someone named Lord Voldemort?" Hermione whispered, her voice so low Scarlett almost couldn't hear her. 

"I-I think so. Is he related to Grindelwald?" Scarlett asked as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know about Grindelwald?" Hermione asked as Scarlett nodded. 

"Sure, everyone learns about him at Ilvermorny, and Newt Scamander too. I really wanna meet hi-"

"Scarlett focus. Now Lord Voldemort is a wizard. A very dark, powerful wizard." Hermione started, wringing her hands. 

"He killed Harry's parents and many others. Last year, during the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry witnessed his return." Hermione said slowly, gauging Scarlett's reaction as she listened.

"No one believes him and we aren't supposed to even talk about it," Hermione glanced around the corridor. 

"So the Death Eaters are like Scourers?" Scarlett asked as Hermione frowned in confusion. 

"They are dedicated to the eradication of wizards and witches they don't deem worthy to learn magic. The worst part is when our own kind wants to kill us," Scarlett said, her mind flipping back to the whispers of last year. 

When her friend Cathy Thompson died in her third year, rumors that the Scourers had murdered her and her No-Maj family circulated like wildfire. Scarlett was never sure what to believe but remembered how the girls in her year so brutally bullied Cathy.

"Kind of. Now come on, we have to get to class."


	9. Chapter Nine

Hermione, Frigg, and Scarlett all climbed the rest of the stairs and soon they were entering a rustic classroom. Many of the seats were already filled and an enchanted paper bird floated over their heads. 

Scarlett cringed as she noticed Seamus and his friend swatting at the poor thing with a makeshift slingshot. She wondered how they could be so tough and rude on gentle things. Hermione and Scarlett took a seat near the front of the class, Frigg curling up at their feet and sighing.

Suddenly, the paper bird that Pavati had been controlling caught fire. It's shimmering embers floated down onto the desk between the two twins. 

"Good afternoon children," The class turned to see Dolores Umbridge, clad in the same gaudy pink outfit she had been sporting the previous evening. 

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. More commonly known as O. W. L.s." Umbridge started, her wand controlling a chalk piece as it wrote the letters out on a chalkboard. 

"Study hard and you will be rewarded," she started, coming to the front of the class and clasping her hands. 

"Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge finished as Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

"You'd think we were studying for the bar," she whispered to Hermione who gave her a look. Scarlett thought it was witty and knew Fred would have laughed--assuming he knew enough about No-Maj's to even know what that was. Scarlett found her mind wandering to the law side of the wizarding world.

"Your previous study of the subject has been disturbingly uneven." A book fell onto Scarlett's desk and she scoffed at the childish cover of the book. She opened the book and flipped through. There wasn't a single shred of a spell within. 

"But you will be pleased to know you will now be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of Defensive Magic." Hermione's hand went up as Scarlett closed her book and crossed her arms. 

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" she clarified as Umbridge gave her a smile and a bit of a laugh.

"Using spells?" she asked as if Hermione were a child. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." 

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked, frowning. 

"You'll be learning defensive magic in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge responded. Scarlett scoffed. 

"Well, what use is that? If we are going to be attacked it won't be risk-free." Harry chimed from his seat. Scarlett nodded and sat up to see him. 

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge reminded, walking back to the front of the room. 

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge best used to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about."

"Jeez this sounds like No-Maj school," Scarlett commented as Hermione gave her another look, this time more confused than the last. She decided to leave the No-Maj jokes out and once again thought of Cathy who had told her a good deal of the rest of the world.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry shot back, Scarlett reverting back to the present.

"There is nothing out there dear," Scarlett scoffed, this time loud enough for Umbridge to notice. She continued. 

"Who would you imagine would want to attack children such as yourselves?" Umbridge asked. Scarlett could think of a few magical creatures who would revel in the opportunity to drag away an unsuspecting child. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort?" There was that name again. Scarlett looked at Hermione as the room erupted in whispers to confirm it was the same person she had mentioned earlier. Hermione had a pained look on her face like she knew this would not be good. 

Umbridge took a moment to compose herself as the room quieted down. Even Frigg's ears were pointed up. 

"Now let me make this quite plain," she started, straightening her back and fumbling with her wand in her hands. 

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." 

"It's not a lie! I fought him! I saw him!" Harry cried as Scarlett's eyes widened. She didn't take Harry for someone incredibly vocal. 

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge crowed back.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggity died of his own accord?" Harry shot back. 

"Lay off it Potter," A Hufflepuff student in the back chimed as Scarlett's confusion grew.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident-"

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him. You must know that!" Harry cried, his voice becoming more shrill with each word. 

"Enough! Enough. See me later Mr. Potter. My office." Umbridge ended it with a laugh that set Scarlett on edge. 

Reluctantly, Scarlett's hand went up. 

"Yes, Miss-?" Umbridge started.

"Stormblood. Scarlett Stormblood. I'd like to answer the question you posed." Scarlett started as Umbridge gave her a confused look. 

"When you asked who would want to hurt children. You see many magical creatures prey on young children because of their naivety you know like Kelpies, Hinkypunks, and even Trolls." Umbridge wasn't quite sure how to respond as Scarlett continued. 

"So I am wondering how the Ministry expects us to defend ourselves against those creatures--those which can hardly be regulated--if everyone doesn't have a skilled Magizoologist assigned to them." Scarlett finished, leaning back in her chair. 

"That is a very thoughtful observation Miss Stormblood. You seem to be familiar with magical creatures. However, we will be continuing with this curriculum regardless." Umbridge said. 

"So what's your suggestion when we're wandering in the dark in the woods and a random lantern pops up? Walk the other way and hope you don't get eaten?" Scarlett snapped. 

"Detention as well Miss Stormblood," Umbridge said, clearly done with the conversation. 

"For what, asking a question?" Scarlett shot back as Hermione grabbed her elbow. 

"Students will raise hands before speaking. Now, if you all will turn to page eight in your books."

Scarlett sat back in the chair, her face red with annoyance. Frigg sat up, placing her head on Scarlett's knee to calm her. A wizarding school without magic, the thought was a fallacy. 

When the class finally was over, Scarlett could not wait to get out. She planned to go to Professor McGonagall and see if she could possibly drop the class altogether. 

"Miss Stormblood, a word?" Umbridge called as Frigg and Scarlett approached the door. The trio looked back at her and she encouraged them to go on before turning to approach Umbridge at the front of the class. 

"Yes ma'am?" Scarlett asked, her voice tight as Frigg stood at her side. 

"I appreciate your studious interest in magical creatures, however, I will not allow outbursts such as today to happen in my class." Scarlett stayed silent. 

"You will take detention with me Wednesday evening. Oh and I do not allow pets in my classroom." Umbridge said, eyeing Frigg who leaned in closer to Scarlett. 

"Oh she isn't a pet, she's-" 

"I do not care what she is. You will keep her out of my classroom. Do you understand?" Umbridge snapped, her eyes harsh as Scarlett took a deep breath. 

"Yeah, totally. See you Wednesday," Scarlett snapped before turning and walking out of the door, Frigg in her wake. 

***

Scarlett knocked twice on Professor McGonagall's door and was surprised when she answered. It was only an hour after classes ended, yet McGonagall looked relaxed and ready for the evening.

"I'm leaving," Scarlett said, Professor McGonagall's eyebrows furrowing. 

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

"Hogwarts, this school I'm leaving." Scarlett clarified as McGonagall sighed and opened the door wider. Scarlett and Frigg entered, Scarlett dropping into a chair as McGonagall took a seat at her desk. 

"I heard about your first day. I did not expect your transition to be smooth," McGonagall said, eyeing the Scarlett from over her spectacles. Scarlett scoffed. 

"The Potions thing was all Draco Malfoy's fault." Scarlett shot in a matter-of-fact tone. McGonagall nodded. 

"That I do not doubt," she agreed as Scarlett gave a small chuckle. 

"He and that Warrington kid are spreading all types of lies about me, saying I begged him to sleep with me. Psh, I would marry a Hinkypunk before I'd come within ten feet of him." Scarlett said, leaning back as McGonagall fought to hide a smile at her comment. 

"I would not put any stock in boys like Draco Malfoy and Cassius Warrington. While I cannot disclose personal information about other students, I can assure you Mr. Warrington is the last person to speak on such matters with his record." Scarlett laughed for the first time in days, the sound unfamiliar to her. Frigg stood, her chin on Scarlett's knee. 

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall," Scarlett started as she glanced over at her. 

"Professor Umbridge told me I can't have Frigg with me while attending her lesson anymore. She thinks she is a pet and she isn't." Scarlett reported as Professor McGonagall sighed. 

"I'm afraid I cannot dictate what another professor does in her own domain. I can however advise that Frigg wait outside the classroom for you. She certainly doesn't own the halls." Professor McGonagall said, chuckling. 

Scarlett sighed and gave Frigg a small smile, scratching her ear. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. I received a reply from my friend at the Ministry. He has agreed to travel here and tutor you once a week starting Wednesday. I will send you another owl with all the details, say Frigg you couldn't manage an owl every once in a while could you?" Professor McGonagall asked as Frigg panted happily. Black smoke engulfed her and she appeared as a coal-black owl with purple eyes. 

She flapped her wings and Professor McGonagall replied in a content clap. 

"I will be sure to keep an eye out for you from now on. Oh, he will also be bringing all your books." Professor McGonagall added.

"Also, in this morning's post, I managed to receive some medical records from the Ministry. I have already sent them to Madam Pomfrey, but would like for you to visit the hospital wing after dinner." McGonagall said as Scarlett bristled. Frigg sensed her emotion and transformed into a snake, curling around her ankle to warm her pressure point.

"Do not fret Scarlett. It is just a simple examination of your injuries from that night." McGonagall assured as Scarlett calmed, Frigg remaining on her ankle as McGonagall stood.

"You must be hungry. Come, I think it is time for dinner."


	10. Chapter Ten

"D'you think we'll get washed out tomorrow?" Ron asked Harry as they all sat at dinner. Scarlett had positioned her back so that it faced the Slytherin table. She would occasionally see Draco Malfoy glancing her way and laughing and decided she actually wanted to keep her food in her stomach.

"I sure hope not," Harry replied as Scarlett glanced at the two. 

"You two going somewhere?" she asked as Ron and Harry looked at each other. 

"Uh, Quidditch tryouts. Ron's trying out for keeper." Harry informed as Scarlett leaned in. 

"Tryouts? Any other slots open?" she asked as Harry smiled. 

"Chaser. Our original chaser, Alicia Spinnet, had to drop Quidditch due to her low Potions grade and is still on an academic suspension. So there's an opening--you interested?" Harry asked, eyes widening. Scarlett pondered the idea of getting on a broom again. 

It had been a few months since she had passed a quaffle through makeshift goals in the back meadow. Well at least attempted to get a quaffle past Gabriel. She longed for the feeling that came when she rode a broom. 

"I am but I'm not sure I'm good enough for a House Team," Scarlett said, dropping her eyes. Harry shook his head. 

"Nonsense. Come to tryouts tomorrow. I'll introduce you to Madam Hooch myself." Harry said, smiling. 

"Madam Hooch?" Scarlett asked as he nodded. 

"Yeah, she's our spectator. Now, who you will really need to impress is Angelina Johnson. She is our team captain." Harry said, gesturing to a girl who was talking with Fred and George further down the table. She had been the girl who was sitting a row below them that morning. 

"Do you know who else is trying out?" Scarlett asked as Harry sighed. 

"Uh, Sally Birchgrove." Harry then gestured to a girl who was sitting with one other person, her dark braids and eyes intent on examining her shepherd's pie. 

"I better not," Scarlett started, suddenly feeling nervous. These people surely had more training than she did. 

"Don't worry, I'm going up against Cormac McLaggen for Keeper," Ron said, glancing over at a boy further down the table whose expression reeked of arrogance. Scarlett still was unsure as Ron sighed loudly.

"Come on, you have to do it now!" Ron whined as Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Oh alright, but if I don't get it I'll never show my face again at this school," Scarlett said, waving a fork at Harry who laughed. 

***

"Miss Stormblood, don't forget your meeting with Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall chimed as Scarlett stood up from her bench. She had eaten well and was exhausted after the long day. Spending the evening being examined was the last thing she wanted.

"I won't Professor," Scarlett assured as Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Madam Pomfrey has already gone ahead," McGonagall informed, glancing around the room at those who were left.

"Ah yes, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called as Scarlett's stomach dropped. Fred and George both looked up and answered, McGonagall sighing in agitation.

"Fred, would you come here a moment," Fred shrugged, waved to his friends, and then stood, walking over.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked as Scarlett knotted her hands. She could feel Frigg still on her ankle slowly slither closer around that same pressure point.

"Would you mind escorting Miss Stormblood to the Hospital Wing, and while you're at it, you can remove that bog in the clock tower before bed." McGonagall scolded as Fred fought to hide a laugh.

"Sure thing Professor. It'll be dry as our Defense lesson by morning." Fred assured as Scarlett let out a breathy laugh that she soon choked back as McGonagall eyed the two.

"Well you best get to it before curfew," she added, watching as Fred started away, gesturing for Scarlett to follow him.

Out in the Entrance Hall, it was much quieter, the crowd from dinner still chatting and enjoying dessert. Fred and Scarlett climbed the stairs in silence, Scarlett instinctively hugging her arms to herself.

"You sick or something?" Fred finally asked as they took a corridor that branched off of the foyer. Scarlett shook her head but realized he didn't see her.

"Oh no, I'm not," she muttered as they headed towards the Hospital Wing.

"McGonagall says it's just like a physical, you know like when you go for a check-up with a healer," Scarlett clarified as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"I heard what Warrington is saying about you," Fred finally chimed as they came to a long hallway lined with windows. It was silent up here, the candlelight casting an eerie glow on the walls.

"And? Do you believe everything you hear?" Scarlett snapped back as Fred placed his hands in his pockets.

"Not at all," he said, dropping his eyes as Scarlett glanced down the hallway.

"Well uh, here's the Hospital Wing. Right through those doors--best place to be," Fred said, scowling at himself as each word turned more awkward than the last. He turned and headed for the stairs and Scarlett waited to hear his footsteps retreat before heading towards the doors.

Scarlett pushed open the heavy wooden door to find a large room. It was dimly lit, a young Hufflepuff whined in the bed to her right about a stomach ache, and a seemingly fourth year Slytherin complained of awful menstrual cramps. Scarlett looked around for Madame Pomfrey in the dim room.

"Oh Miss Stormblood you're here," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice hushed but still startling Scarlett. She placed a hand over her heart as Madam Pomfrey gestured for her to join her on the other end of the room.

Behind a cloth screen, she already had a chair and table set up. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Scarlett before speaking.

"Now I received your medical records from Professor McGonagall and understand you sustained some injuries from that night?" Madam Pomfrey asked, treading gently with her words as Scarlett nodded.

"Would you like me to have a look? Just to check on them of course. Your friend can sit in your lap if you'd like." Scarlett froze for a moment as Frigg noted the mention of her.

"It's alright, Professor McGonagall already clued me in dear. This is a safe place. Now take off your robe and have a seat." Madame Pomfrey instructed as Scarlett pulled off her robe and Frigg shifted into a dog. Frigg took a seat by her side as Scarlett sat down.

Then, she uncuffed her sleeves at her wrist and rolled them up to the elbow, revealing thin white cloths that were already stained. Madam Pomfrey rolled her table over as Scarlett placed her arms down. She then began unwrapping the wounds as Scarlett hissed in pain.

When Madam Pomfrey had finally revealed both of her arms, she fought to keep her face free of alarm. Scarlett glanced down at the angry, red, scabbed scars from that night. The sound of glass shattering and wood cracking bolted through her mind's eye as she fought back tears.

"It seems these were not treated properly. We will need to rely on the Muggle ways to ensure these heal." Madam Pomfrey said as she turned and headed for her office. She appeared a moment later with a few bottles.

"Keep the injuries unwrapped for the next few days and take these for the pain," Madam Pomfrey removed the cap on a No-Maj pill bottle and doled out a few pills. She then placed them in a decorative pill tin and handed it to Scarlett.

"Come back in a week and we will see where that gets us." Scarlett was a bit confused at her response and Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Do not worry Scarlett. You will be fine, sometimes the answer doesn't require magic."

***

That night, Scarlett dreamed of darkness. Choking darkness with the occasional glimmer of light. It floated, like an orb and would always appear in her peripheral. 

Then she was falling, a million miles an hour and with no way to stop herself. She anticipated the stop, the slamming of her body into the ground, and the snapping of every bone in her body, but it never came. Instead, she lay stuck in an endless cycle, unable to get out. 

Scarlett awoke to her hair sticking to her sweaty neck and face. Her long-sleeved nightgown was made of a cotton blend that had rubbed her exposed wounds, causing slight discomfort. In the dim light of early morning, she could see Hermione reading by candlelight. Hermione noticed her. 

"Are you alright?" she whispered from the bed beside her as Fay turned over in her sleep. Scarlett nodded and went to reposition Frigg, noticing her legs were freely moving. When she didn't see the large dog she panicked. 

"Don't, you'll wake her," Hermione warned, pointing a finger at Scarlett's pillow. There sleeping in the form of a field mouse was Frigg. Panic bolted through Scarlett. 

"I-Uh-please don't tell anyone," Scarlett whispered as Hermione's brows furrowed. 

"About what? Your nightmares? Harry has them all the time." Hermione assured as Scarlett shook her head. 

"No about Frigg. She isn't a pet," Scarlett started, eyeing the tiny mouse form with an annoyed look.

"Well obviously, do you think I'm dumb enough to not recognize a puca when I see one?" Hermione shot, as a draft flickered the candlelight across her face. Scarlett was unsure of what Hermione planned.

"Scarlett relax, there's nothing to tell. Just make sure that Umbridge woman doesn't see her do it." Hermione added as Scarlett fell back into her pillow, Frigg still sleeping. She glanced over at Hermione who had returned to her reading. 

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft. 

"For what?" Hermione asked, looking at her. 

"Everything."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry had been wrong. At least Scarlett thought so as she stood shivering on the Quidditch Pitch. She had rushed from Divination to her dormitory to change and was now standing in her jacket, jeans, and an old t-shirt. Her boots still had not dried out from the swamp, and she was set on asking Fred for a drying spell to fix it. 

Frigg had returned to her dog form and now stood at the entrance to the Pitch, watching Scarlett. The angry, gray sky threatened rain. 

"Scarlett!" Harry called, crossing the field with a tall woman. Her spiky gray hair and wild eyes threw Scarlett off as they approached. 

"Madam Hooch, this is Scarlett Stormblood," Harry said as Scarlett extended her hand. Madam Hooch shook it. 

"Stormblood? Any relation to Gabriel Stormblood of the Fitchburg Finches?" Madam Hooch asked as Scarlett's stomach dropped. 

"Uh yes, he was my brother," Scarlett explained as Madam Hooch's eyes softened. 

"I am so sorry for your loss. Your brother was an incredible sportsman." Madam Hooch said sincerely as Scarlett nodded. 

"Now, let's get started with these tryouts before this place turns into a lake." Madam Hooch said as Angelina Johnson approached Scarlett. 

“You’re Scarlett?” she asked as Scarlett nodded. “I’m Angelina Johnson, team captain.”

“You’ve had much experience with Quidditch?” Angelina asked as Scarlett shook her head. 

“I used to play with my brother all the time. I could never get the quaffle into the goal, but that’s probably more because of him and not me.” Scarlett added as Angelina eyed her before nodding. 

“You’re Gabriel Stormblood’s sister?” she asked as Scarlett nodded. 

“Your brother was one of the best keepers in recent years. I was so sorry to hear about what happened to him. However, don’t think that gives you an advantage.” Angelina noted as Scarlett shook her head. Angelina glanced over at the group that was approaching them.

“You have a broom?” Angelina asked. 

“Uh no,” Scarlett said slowly. Angelina rolled her eyes as she turned to the group of which Fred and George were in. They seemed to always be right where Scarlett was and it annoyed her. 

“Fred, can you lend Scarlett your Cleansweep for the tryouts?” Angelina asked as Fred eyed Scarlett. He almost seemed surprised that she was there as he broke the group and handed her the worn broom. Carved in the wooden handle were the initials FJW, Scarlett running her finger over it. 

“Alright, you head to the center,” Angelina said as Scarlett realized the other potential players had appeared. Harry gave her a clap on the back as Fay appeared by Frigg. She gave Scarlett a thumbs up and her heart dropped into her stomach. 

Scarlett, Ron, Cormac, and Sally all followed Angelina to the center of the Pitch. They stood in a crescent shape, Angelina surveying them. 

“Alright, get on your brooms and warm up. I’ll release a Quaffle when you're ready." Ron, Scarlett, Cormac, and Sally all mounted their brooms. The feeling was weird as Scarlett kicked off the ground. 

She rose, the ground disconnecting from her feet. The others did the same, Scarlett recalling what Gabriel had taught her months before. She could feel the eyes on her as Angelina released the Quaffle and tossed it in the air to Sally. She then mounted her own broom and soon they were hovering at least thirty feet off the ground. 

"We will work in pairs. Scarlett and Ron, you will be on one team, Cormac and Sally on the other. You'll pass the Quaffle between you two and try to make as many goals as possible." Angelina explained as Scarlett nodded.

"Then, Ron and Cormac will work together to defend the goalposts. Got it?" Scarlett glanced at Sally whose dark eyes watched her curiously. Still, she nodded and Quidditch tryouts began.

***

By the time tryouts were over, the sky was darkening and the rain was pouring down. Scarlett was drenched in rainwater and sweat. Her arms and shoulders ached from the warfare between her and Sally. 

Scarlett had made two goals when Cormac was playing, so she was confident that he wouldn't achieve Keeper. As for Sally, it was apparent she had spent much more time on a broom than Scarlett. However, Scarlett had seen her fair share of matches and was much better at staying on the broom when their shoulders would collide.

Scarlett touched down, mud splashing on her as Fred, George, Harry, and Katie Bell came to hear Angelina's final remarks. 

"Alright," she said, touching down. 

"You all did a great job today. I will have an answer posted on the bulletin board for you all at the end of the week. For now," Angelina put her hand out and everyone joined in, Scarlett being sandwiched between Cormac and Harry. 

"Go, go Gryffindor!" The team cried, Scarlett surprised as they all began to disperse. Fred approached Scarlett who extended his broom out in front of her. 

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. It runs well." Scarlett commented as he took the broom from her. 

"Thanks, it's old but it works," Fred replied as the group began the walk back to Hogwarts. Fred and Scarlett fell in line and soon were walking in silence. 

"Oh, I wanted to thank you last night," Fred started. Scarlett looked over at him, pushing her wet, stringy hair out of her face. 

"For what?" Scarlett asked.

"You stood up to Warrington in our stead. Not that we need it you know, but I appreciate it." Fred explained. Scarlett smiled. 

"He needed to be knocked down a few pegs. So your dad works in the Ministry of Magic?" Scarlett asked, glancing up at the castle that stood warmly against the chilly, wet night. 

"Yeah, he is head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department," Fred replied as Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"Muggle?" she asked as Fred gave her a look.

"You know, people who don't use magic?" Fred said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Oh! You mean a No-Maj!" Scarlett cried as Harry glanced back at her. He gave her a smile as they came to the front courtyard. 

"Is that what they call them in America?" he asked as their shoes clicked on the stone courtyard. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize it was different here. Well anyway, I highly doubt your father is going to be fired. It sounds like this guy talks out of his ass." Scarlett said as they entered the dry building. Fred snorted and smiled at her. The Great Hall was already buzzing with dinner when they walked in. 

"Speaking of which," Scarlett commented as Warrington noticed her entrance and puckered his lips at her. His friends from Charms laughed as Scarlett dropped her eyes and sat down. 

"You look a fright. How'd it go?" Hermione asked, her robes and hair flawless. Scarlett felt suddenly very self-conscious of how she looked. Sure the guys looked wild but it was excused for them. 

"Uh, okay I guess," Scarlett said as her place setting appeared. She piled some potatoes on her plate. 

"Okay? Scarlett made two goals and practically knocked Sally clean off her broom at least three times!" Harry said, leaning in. 

"That's barbaric Scarlett," Hermione commented as she and Harry shared a smile. 

"That's Quidditch." Fred and George chimed from a few feet down, Lee Jordan laughing. Angelina smiled at Fred and then met Scarlett's eyes. The smile she had shown the day before was nowhere in sight.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next day, Scarlett was eager to get through her classes so she could meet her new tutor, yet worried about the coming detention with Professor Umbridge. She tried to push the juxtaposition away as she walked with Fay to her Care of Magical Creatures Class. 

Down a slope dotted with rocks that served as stairs, they found a small group gathering for class by a hut. An old woman with short gray hair and a pointed chin stood holding a small creature in her hand. Scarlett came closer and soon realized what it was. 

"Hello class, yes come find a place to stand. Welcome fifth years to Care of Magical Creatures. I am Professor Grubbly-Plank." Her eyes scanned over the students but when they reached Scarlett she paused. 

Scarlett watched as her gray eyes squinted, she muttered something and then returned to scanning the class. 

"Now, does anyone want to take a guess at what this creature might be?" She held up her hand, the small creature-similar to a hedgehog gave a curious sniff to the class.

"Ugly, that's what it is," Draco muttered as Scarlett's hand shot up. Hermione, who was standing beside her, glanced at her--not used to having someone else be as eager as she was.

"Yes, Miss?" she asked as a couple of the students in front of her glanced back. 

"Stormblood. That's a Knarl, they're commonly mistaken for hedgehogs by No-M-- I mean Muggles." Scarlett said, catching herself as the class looked back at her. Professor Grubbly-Plank paused for a moment then smiled as if she had confirmed something. 

"That is correct Miss Stormblood, five points to Gryffindor," she said as Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. Scarlett glared directly at him, Crabbe tapping Draco and gesturing to her.

"Now does anyone know how to tell the difference between a Knarl and a hedgehog so we can depart from the naivety of the average Muggle?" she asked as Scarlett pushed her lips together. She knew the answer. She had almost caught one in her mother's garden when she was nine. To this day she had a scar on her chin when she slammed into the pavers as it raced away. 

"Miss Stormblood, do you happen to know?" she asked as Scarlett nodded. 

"Yes ma'am. If you put food out for a hedgehog, it will accept it. A Knarl will assume you are luring it into a trap and it will ruin the garden." Scarlett could still recall how cross her mother was in the weeks following the Knarl's decimation of her plants. Her father had found it quite funny.

"That is also correct. Would you see me after class." she asked as Draco let out an 'ooo' before the class continued, Scarlett not saying another word. 

***

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Scarlett asked as she urged Harry, Hermione, and Ron to head back up to the castle. Fay gave her a wave and followed in their wake. Professor Grubbly-Plank placed the Knarl back in a woven basket she had him in and smiled. 

"Yes, I had a hunch but would like to confirm it. If you would humor me?" she asked as Scarlett nodded. Frigg let out a small chirp in her hood before Professor Grubbly-Plank continued.

"Your last name in Stormblood, but who was your mother?" she asked as she picked up the basket and started towards the hut, Scarlett following her.

"Winifred Nightfreeze, why?" Scarlett shot as they climbed the few stairs and Professor Grubbly-Plank opened the door. 

"Ah, I thought so," she said as she placed the Knarl down and checked on another cage that only provided a window in the top. Scarlett wanted to look too but stayed by the door.

"You knew my mother?" Scarlett asked as Professor Grubbly-Plank gestured to the door. They filed outside and she closed the door, locking it with a large iron key. 

"Knew your mother? She was one of my brightest pupils when I worked at the Ministry." Professor Grubbly-Plank said as Scarlett's eyes lit up. 

"My mother was at the Ministry of Magic?" she asked as they started the walk back to the castle. 

"Why yes, she was an intern for the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures," she explained. 

"How do you think she met your father?" Scarlett's eyes grew bigger as she actually smiled for the first time in a while. 

"My dad? T-They never talked about it." Scarlett said, dropping her eyes. Professor Grubbly-Plank chuckled and stayed silent for a moment, determining if it was appropriate for her to continue.

"Well, their parents weren't exactly thrilled at the idea. You see your father was traveling with your grandfather and was visiting the department. He saw your mother and it was like that," Professor Grubbly-Plank snapped her fingers and Scarlett flinched. 

"They spent almost as much time together as they did in their crafts. Your mother was a very gifted healer, you see. So when she found out your eldest brother was on the way, she left and went to America." By this time, she and Professor Grubbly-Plank we're back at the castle, the sun casting long rays on the courtyard. 

"I was so heartbroken to hear of their passing. When I saw you today, I instantly recognized you. Not only do you look like your mother, but you've got your father's passion to serve the innocents." Professor Grubbly-Plank smiled and Scarlett beamed back. 

The clock tower chimed for four PM and Scarlett was dragged back to reality. 

"Oh, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Professor McGonagall." Professor Grubbly-Plank gave her a worried look and urged her along. 

"T-Thank you for that," Scarlett started, looking back at her. 

"Do you think I could come visit you sometime outside of class? I would love to hear more about them." Scarlett said, the final fourth chime ringing throughout the castle. 

"We will see. Now run along, it is best not to keep Professor McGonagall waiting."

***

Scarlett was winded by the time she reached Professor McGonagall's office. She turned on the corridor and her face went red as Professor McGonagall stood outside of her office, her mouth a thin line.

"Perhaps I need to transform Frigg into a pocket watch, then you will be on time, Miss Stormblood," McGonagall said as Frigg hopped into her shoulder. She chirped in protest as McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly. 

"I'm sorry Professor. I just got caught up with Professor Grub-" 

"None of that, now come on, I want you to meet someone." McGonagall opened the door wider and Scarlett stepped in. The western sun cast long, warm rays of light through the lancet windows. At one of the windows, a tall figure stood, it's back to them. 

"Scarlett, I would like you to meet Dorian Fang." The figure turned around revealing a tall, young, good-looking young man. He smiled, dimples appearing on his slim cheeks. 

"Dorian was a student here at Hogwarts two years ago. He now works at the Ministry of Magic." Professor McGonagall explained as he extended his hand. Scarlett took it and when she did he dropped his eyes to their hands. 

"You said she produced magic without an incantation or wand?" he asked as Scarlett looked at McGonagall with slight betrayal. 

"Yes, a banishing charm," he nodded, his brows furrowed as he released her hand. 

"Very well. Scarlett, I look forward to working with you. I believe we are scheduled for once a week." he asked, looking at McGonagall.

"Yes, I hope you both can learn something from one another," she said, smiling.

"I also went ahead and delivered your books," he started, reaching behind him and grabbing a stack on her desk. He handed them to Scarlett and she marveled at the fine covers that were obviously new. 

"Oh these are wonderful, I couldn't accept them though," she said, starting to hand them back. 

"Nonsense. They are already paid for and a few are reading I require before we begin. I'll let you work on that this week and will send my owl with some reviews for you to do over the weekend." 

"Wow, homework on the weekend? You sure are tough Mr. Fang." Scarlett joked as he laughed. 

"Dorian will suffice. Now I best be off before it gets dark. Who knows what creatures lurk outside." he commented as he donned his hat and headed for the door. 

"Hinkypunks," Scarlett said as both Dorian and McGonagall looked at her. 

"I'm sorry?" he replied. 

"Hinkypunks lurk in the dark. So if you see a lantern, don't go towards it. Just stay out of the line of fire." Dorian looked at McGonagall who held a content smile. 

"See, you're already learning," she commented as Dorian raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

"Next Wednesday, 4 PM Scarlett. Don't be late," he called in a singsong voice as he left the room and left Scarlett and McGonagall in silence. 

"Dinner will be served soon, why don't you go out your books in your dorm," McGonagall suggested. 

"I would, but I've got detention to serve," Scarlet said, wincing. McGonagall eyed her over her spectacles as Scarlett placed the books in her bag.

"Grin and bear it Scarlett. Grin and bear it,"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Scarlett steeled herself as Frigg ensured she was tucked deep into her hood. Scarlett sighed and started across the empty classroom. The setting sun cast long rays along the floor, the beams exposing how much deep red lived in her brunette locks.

Her shoes echoed around the room as she climbed the stairs. Scarlett knocked once on the door, listening.

"Come in," a small voice called, Scarlett turning the knob. Inside, a small, cramped office stared back at her. It was no bigger than McGonagall's, but the pink and cat theme was way too much for the tiny space.

Scarlett stared in awe of the disaster for a moment, gaping as Umbridge eyed her. Professor Umbridge then gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes and let out a laugh of delight. 

"Oh good, I am glad you are here, a bit late but here nonetheless," she commented, gesturing to the mantle clock that Scarlett was certain was five minutes fast. 

"Come, have a seat," Professor Umbridge said, gesturing to a desk covered in a doily right next to hers. Scarlett sat down and looked at her. 

"Now, do you know why I gave you detention?" she asked as the fire popped. Scarlett glanced over at it, pursing her lips. 

"Not really. I mean I get that I talked out of turn but it wasn't like I was gossiping about someone. I was sharing information with the class," Scarlett shot, meeting her eyes.

"Information that was not needed or warranted," Umbridge clarified as Scarlett scoffed. 

"With all due respect Professor, no amount of book work or silly illustrations are going to prepare us for the real world," Scarlett added as Umbridge exhaled deeply. 

"You'll be writing some lines for me this evening," she started, Scarlett sighing and going for her bag.

"Oh, you won't need a quill. I have a special one, keeps it from being enchanted, you know," she said, holding up a hand. Scarlett dropped the bag as Umbridge placed a quill and a pink piece of paper in front of her. Scarlett picked up the quill, pursing her lips. 

"What should I write?" she asked as Umbridge crossed the room to the fireplace. 

"How about, 'I must not talk out of turn'?" Umbridge suggested, glancing back at her. 

"How many times?" Scarlett asked, her voice low. 

"As many as you feel are needed," Umbridge replied, smiling. Scarlett let out a huff of exasperation before beginning to write. The top of her right hand began to grow warm, but she ignored it as she continued on. 

Professor Umbridge watched Scarlett from the mantle, a Tabby cat to her left meowing as if it were tsking at Scarlett's performance. Umbridge was waiting, waiting for the spell to kick in.

Scarlett's hand began to burn. She turned it over, glancing at the top of it where the skin was angry and red. She winced before going back to her fourth line. 

"Ah," Scarlett hissed, the pain sharp against the smooth skin of the top of her hand. The pain grew and soon Scarlett dropped the quill, grabbing her wrist. Her thumb hovered over the top of her unclothed scars as she turned her hand over. 

There, written in blood on her hand were the carved words 'I must not talk out of turn'. Scarlett scowled and looked at Umbridge. 

"It may be hard for you to understand right now, but I mean well. I will fix what Ilvermorny couldn't in you, you just have to trust me," Scarlett tensed as Umbridge approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You know you deserve this. After everything you have done," Umbridge said in her ear, squeezing her shoulder.

"Continue with your lines, Scarlett. We've much to do." 

***

By the time Friday came, Scarlett was exhausted. She was eager to hear Angelina's verdict on the Quidditch team as she entered the Great Hall. 

Her first week had been a whirlwind of emotions, her hand still aching and the scar still present as she took a seat next to Hermione. It had been a chore to hide the scar, her concealer becoming her best friend. Scarlett took a hearty swig of pumpkin juice. 

"I heard Angelina say she will post the results after dinner. You alright Scarlett?" Harry asked, looking over at her. Scarlett lowered her goblet and nodded. 

"Just nervous," she replied as Ron appeared, rolling his eyes. 

"I swear if Fred and George make the common room smell like dung again, I'm going to murder them," Ron said, sitting down beside Scarlett. She frowned as she looked at Fred and George further up the table talking to Lee and Angelina.

"What happened last time?" Scarlett asked curiously as Fred glanced their way. His brown eyes caught hers and he gave her a small smile. 

"Uh, they were working on some dung bombs and instead of doing it outside decided the common room was better," Ron said, leaning over so he blocked her view. 

"So what about tonight makes it more of a chance for that?" Scarlett asked, digging into her meal. Walking around Hogwarts gave her an appetite she didn't know she had. Of course, no Hogwarts food could ever come close to her mother's.

"It's the first Friday back. Every year, Gryffindor has a big party." 

"And by party, they mean play poker, drink, and stay up too late." Hermione shot from the other side of Scarlett. She looked over at her. 

"Meanwhile I'll be reading next week's chapters of Ancient Runes." Hermione notified as Harry and Hermione fought back laughter. 

"What? Schoolwork is important, don't you agree Scarlett?" Hermione shot, Scarlett glancing at Harry and Ron.

"Not on Friday nights," Scarlett said slowly as Ron gave her a high five. 

"Fine you and Fay can fail next week's pop quiz," Hermione teased as Scarlett laughed and glanced down the table at Fay who was in a heated conversation with Amara on who was the hottest Hufflepuff Quidditch player. 

After dinner, Scarlett, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for the stairs. Behind them, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan followed their laughs echoing around the room. 

"Oi Stormblood!" a voice called as Scarlett bristled. Hermione and Ron glanced back at her and Harry from a few stairs up. Scarlett looked at Harry who swallowed hard. 

"I heard you tried out for the Quidditch team," Draco called, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. In the doorway, Warrington stood, a haughty look on his face. 

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Scarlett asked as Fred, George, and Lee all stopped to hear the conversation. 

"Nothing, I really hope you get it," Draco said, his expression falling to something Scarlett couldn't read. She raised her eyebrows and turned. 

"So I can knock you out in the first quarter," Draco called, laughing. Scarlett whipped around, not noticing Fred who had gone for his wand. She descended the five stairs they had climbed, other students steaming by. 

"You really wanna do this right now?" Scarlett asked, closing the distance between them. 

"Oo oo oo, what you gonna do Stormblood?" Draco cooed as Scarlett glared at him. 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Scarlett spat as she felt a hand on her arm. It was Harry urging her back. Scarlett held her ground. 

"Ouch, is that all you can come up with? Well you better run along, that paper will be posted by now," Draco called in a singsong voice as Scarlett hurried up the stairs, unwreathing her cloak from Harry's grip. 

"You shouldn't let him know he gets to you. It just makes him worse," Hermione said as they boarded a moving stair. Scarlett leaned over the banister where Draco and his friends were heading to their common room. 

"You keep it up Scarlett and he'll hate you more than Harry," Ron warmed as Scarlett snorted and shook her head. She could handle Draco, for now.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You should just give up now, save yourself the embarrassment," Seamus threatened as Scarlett eyed her cards. Music played from an old radio as Fred and George sat feeding first years different treats that they had concocted. One had already disappeared to barf after Fred had convinced him to try one. 

The Gryffindor common room was alive with students. Some studying, some chatting, and others taking part in whatever the Weasley'sbhad concocted in their free time. Scarlett knew she needed to avoid whatever they had at all cost.

"Listen, I'm going to be real honest with you guys," Scarlett said, eyeing her cards. Dean gave her a look as they watched her. Frigg, who had been watching the game, flew up to the balcony, and Scarlett assumed she was ready to turn in for the night.

"I've actually never played poker before," Scarlett said in a mocking voice as she placed her hand down on the worn wooden table. 

"Royal flush, pay up!" Scarlett cried, announcing she had won the game. Dean ran a hand through his hair as Seamus grabbed her cards to examine them. 

"You have to have cheated!" he cried as Scarlett laughed, pulling the galleons and knuts towards her. What she had failed to mention was that she used to watch her father and brother play poker for hours on long winter nights. She had never actually played, but she knew how to win. 

"Alright, how about another round. Scarlett you in?" Seamus asked as Scarlett stood. 

"I better stick with what I got." It wasn't a lot but enough to buy a few books. Scarlett placed the money in her jean pocket and found her way over to the sitting area where Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat. 

"You need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, her voice low. Scarlett frowned as she flopped into an oversized chair and warmed her chilled feet.

"Tell him what?" Scarlett asked as Harry tucked his right hand under his leg. Hermione glanced at him and then at Scarlett. 

"Scarlett, did you complete detention with Umbridge?" Hermione asked slowly as Scarlett watched her.

"Yeah?" Scarlett had a feeling she knew what was coming next. 

"Did she--do anything--or hurt you in any way?" Hermione asked, struggling with the proper verbiage. Scarlett feigned a confused frown. 

"No, why?" Hermione looked at Harry who gave her an annoyed look. 

"She had an enchanted quill that carved the lines I had to write into my hand," Harry said, extending his hand. Scarlett sat up, taking it in hers. There on the top of his hand was 'I must not tell lies'. Scarlett flinched and purposefully turned her hands palm up.

"That's awful and totally inappropriate. She is nuts." Scarlett said as Hermione nodded. 

"Right? I keep telling him to tell Dumbledore but he won't." 

"Hermione, Dumbledore has got way too much on his plate as it is. I'm not bothering him with this. Plus I won't give Umbridge the satisfaction." Hermione went o protest but Harry stopped her.

"Scarlett got out unharmed so it's obviously just me," Harry said before standing and stalking upstairs. 

Scarlett watched him and then turned to Hermione who sighed loudly. 

"We can't let her do this. This will be a hotbed of Ministry rules by Christmas." Hermione said, rubbing her face as Scarlett glanced behind Hermione. Fred and George were whispering and looking at her. Scarlett looked back at Hermione and to her horror, Fred stood up. 

He approached them as Scarlett pretended to be interested in Ron's Quidditch Monthly issue that she attempted to eye from her spot.

"Hello ladies," Fred started, leaning on the back of the couch. Scarlett and Hermione looked up. 

"Fred, done your Charms homework yet?" Hermione shot as he smiled. 

"Never," Fred shot back as Scarlett smiled in spite of herself. 

"Then you and Scarlett will be best friends," Hermione said in a matter-of fact-tone as Scarlett kicked her under the thick coffee table. 

"I actually wanted to talk to Scarlett, do you mind?" Fred asked, Ron looking between the two of them as Fred met Scarlett's eyes. 

"What about?" Scarlett asked, her voice so low it was a surprise to her that he replied. 

"Humor me," he said, gesturing to the hallway that led out of the common room. Just as Scarlett stood, Angelina came up the dormitory stairs, parchment in hand. 

"Yeah! Yes!" Cheers erupted throughout the room along with claps as she smiled. She looked at Scarlett and something flashed across her expression. Scarlett wrung her hands as she stood and approached the board. 

Fred was at her side, also straining to see whom she had chosen. There in her loopy script was: Keeper--Ron Weasley. 

"Yeah! You did it, Ron!" George cried, throwing his arm around his brother who had an expression of pure shock. Scarlett dropped her eyes to the next: Chaser-Sally Birchgrove. 

Scarlett's face fell as Sally cried out in joy. The friend whom she had been seen with threw her arms around her. 

"Good work everyone, practice will be every Wednesday night. The first match is in November." Angelina said, her eyes falling to Scarlett. Scarlett dropped hers and ducked quickly out of the common room. As soon as the portrait closed behind her, Scarlett ran.

***

Tears pricked at the corner of Scarlett's eyes as she found herself in a corridor just off the main foyer. She turned the corner and came to an abandoned classroom. Scarlett slipped in, not bothering to touch the door. The crescent moon cast small rays on the dusty floor. 

Scarlett's eyes finally overflowed as she fell against the stone wall. She hadn't expected this reaction. Sure she hadn't thought she was good enough to get on the Quidditch team, but she still thought she did better than Sally. 

Still, Scarlett cried, emotions from the past few weeks finally coming to the surface. Scarlett hugged herself, hiccuping as salty tears dripped into her mouth.

"Scarlett?" Scarlett jumped, her head smacking against the stone wall. She cried out in pain as she leaned over into the doorway to see Fred. 

"What?" she snapped, holding her head. Her face gleamed in the torchlight from the hallway, a sheen of tears making her skin dewy. Fred looked at her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" he asked as Scarlett scoffed and sat back. 

"Do I look okay, Fred?" she shot as Fred stepped in through the slightly ajar door. He sat down next to her, his arms resting on his long legs. 

"I'm sorry about the Quidditch thing. For what it's worth, I thought you were brilliant. Hell, Sally could barely stay on that broom when you knocked into her," Fred added, warranting a small chuckle and sniff from Scarlett. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. 

"It's alright, I'm not nearly as good as my brother was. Still, I thought--well it doesn't matter now." Scarlett said, her mind heavy as Fred glanced at her. 

"Whatever Angelina's reasoning, I'm sure it's warranted. Hey and look at it this way," Fred started, sitting up on his knees and looking at her in the dim room. 

"Now you can watch me at every game, with no distractions." Scarlett laughed and pushed him, Fred falling back on his butt in a cloud of dust and smiling at her. He sat back up, perched on his bent legs.

"What did you wanna ask me, earlier," Scarlett asked, pointing towards the general direction of the common room. Fred pushed his lips together and kneaded his wand with his hands. 

"I-uh well George and I are working on a new product. Disappearing powder." he started.

"That concerns me how?" Scarlett asked, sitting up on her knees. 

"Well, I heard you are really good with animals, particularly those of a magical nature. We need to extract the spray of a moon beetle." Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"They have moon beetles here?" she asked as Fred nodded earnestly. 

"Yeah, in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade. George and I were going to make a day trip of it tomorrow, if you're interested we could really use your help." Fred said, awkwardly as Scarlett scoffed. 

"So I should go into the woods with you and your brother--alone?" Scarlett clarified, hoping he would notice her hesitance. 

"Oh no, Luna Lovegood is coming too. She and George hit it off after Ginny's pigmypuff got sick over the summer. You see only--"

"Rosehips watered on a full moon can nurse them back to health," Scarlett finished as Fred smiled.

"See what I mean?" he whispered gently. They sat less than a foot from each other, watching one another in the darkness. Scarlett was grateful for it, that way he couldn't see her blush. 

"Alright fine, but only because you'll hurt the poor thing if I don't come," Scarlett said as Fred stood. He extended his hand to help her up, Scarlett's body aching as she stood. Suddenly, she was yanked into Fred's chest. 

"Wha--"

"Sh, someone's coming," Fred whispered into her hair, pulling her towards the corner of the classroom. He was right, wand light danced on the wall through the cracked door. Scarlett stood still, her face next to Fred's neck. She noticed his smell again and fought to ignore it as the footsteps stopped. 

A shadow danced in the sliver of light as whomever it was determined the classroom was empty. Scarlett didn't move, her hands curled into Fred's chest as his arms held her close to him. Then, as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Fred released Scarlett, the smell of her hair disappearing as she dusted herself off. 

"Thanks," Scarlett said softly as Fred nodded. 

"Don't mention it, now come on before we get caught past curfew."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Scarlett woke early, still not earlier than Amara but earlier than Hermione. The sun was just cresting over the mountains as Scarlett pulled on her t-shirt and coat. She then changed into her usual jeans and boots that had finally dried after a week.

"You stay here, Frigg. And keep a low profile." Scarlett said to Frigg who sat on her bed, snuggling into her blanket.

She then grabbed her bag, stuffing a notebook, a few No-Maj pens that her father had preferred over quills, and a blanket in case she got cold. Scarlett finally pulled on her knit hat and headed out of the dormitory. 

Downstairs, in the Great Hall, Fred, George and Luna sat chatting over an early breakfast, the Hall just about barren for a Saturday. Scarlett approached noting Fred's sweater and jeans. He looked comfortable, Scarlett felt she had overdressed. 

"Morning," George said in a singsong tone, giving Fred a wink as Scarlett sat down. She scooped some eggs and sausage onto her place setting.

"Morning. Luna, how is everything?" Scarlett asked, directing her attention to the petite, blonde girl who sat across from her. Luna smiled. 

"Alright I suppose, the Nargles walked off with my shoes last night so I had to borrow some of Penelope's." Luna said as Scarlett glanced at Fred who gave her a look that said 'I have no idea'. 

Scarlett ate in silence, reveling in the food that reminded her of home. On mornings when she was home, her father would always be up first and making breakfast. She missed his off-key singing to No-Maj show tunes and obsession with cooking the old fashioned way.

After breakfast, the quartet exited the castle and walked across the courtyard. Scarlett and Fred walked side by side, following Luna and George as they headed away from the castle and towards the gates that lead to Hogsmeade. 

"Are we allowed to leave the grounds?" Scarlett asked as Fred gave her a look.

"You are if you're with us," he said, giving her a grin as George stopped and followed the large wall enclosing the school into the brush. Scarlett followed them until they reached a broken part of the tall wall.

"Alright, up you go," George said, hoisting Luna above his head. She placed her hands in the grooves of the rocks and pulled herself up and over. Luna was much smaller than Scarlett--at least five inches and 20 pounds smaller.

"Fred this seems illegal." Scarlett started as George jumped up and secured his hands into the jagged stones. He quickly pulled himself up the side of the wall.

"You Americans are so concerned with laws," George commented as he groaned and pulled himself up over the side. 

"You next," Fred said, holding out his hands. Scarlett looked at him. 

"Are you sure you can hold me?" she asked as Fred rolled his eyes and came at her. He grabbed her midsection, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Scarlett had no choice but to grab on to the stones and pull herself to the thick top of the wall. 

Soon Fred joined her and now she was staring down at George and Luna who were waiting twelve feet below. 

"You're going to kill me," Scarlett said, shifting awkwardly as Fred smiled. 

"Live a little Stormblood. You might like it," he said before jumping down. He recovered from the jump and looked back at her. 

"Come on Scarlett, it isn't that bad," Luna called, smiling.

"Here, I'll even catch you," Fred teased, holding out his arms.

"You will not!" Scarlett cried. She rubbed her hands on her jeans, took one last glance behind her, and then thrust herself off the edge and into the unknown. 

***

They had been hiking for hours and still, there was no sign of a moon beetle. Fred and George surveyed the map as Luna and Scarlett trailed behind them. Up here, they could see the castle in the distance, the clouds making the feat slightly difficult. 

Scarlett was shivering, her meager coat and hat not nearly enough to keep her warm. It was much colder up in the mountains than it had been in the valley. She rubbed her hands together as Fred and George stopped. 

"Alright, there should be nests around here. Why don't we split up and meet back here in say an hour?" George suggested as Luna immediately started towards him and then into the brush, her eyes scanning the ground. Soon George followed and just she and Fred were left. 

Scarlett pushed her lips together and began walking, scanning the sides of the trail for any signs of a nest. She looked for tracks in the broken-down dirt but none came. They continued on the trail in silence for a while before he spoke. 

"So how do you know so much about magical creatures?" he asked as Scarlett crossed her arms against the cold. 

"My dad. He was a magizoologist. He rescued animals that were mistreated and confiscated by MACUSA." Scarlett explained.

"MACUSA?" Fred asked curiously. Scarlett nodded. 

"The Magical Congress of the United States of America. Kind of like your Ministry of Magic," Scarlett clarified as she stumbled forward. Fred caught her arm and she gently pulled away, righting herself.

"Oh, and your mom?" he prodded as Scarlett glanced up at the sky that was now an angry gray. 

"She was a healer, but mainly worked with the animals," Scarlett said. 

"Your childhood must have been brilliant," Fred said in spite of himself. Scarlett smiled, her heart momentarily warming. 

"It was. Everything I could have ever wanted I had," she said as she noticed steam in the distance. 

"Do you see that?" she asked him, pointing. Fred squinted and noticed it too. 

"Is it a beetle d'ya think?" he asked as Scarlett shook her head. She pressed on, walking through some underbrush to reveal what she had thought it was.

A natural hot spring with a rocky side and bottom sat, warm steam rising from it. Scarlett let out a gasp of delight as she knelt down and placed her hands in the water. Fred followed, coming to her side and also kneeling down to inspect the spring.

"Jeez, what happened to your hand?" Panic flooded through her and she cursed herself for not packing gloves. Fred was watching her as she fought to construct an explanation. Slowly, he reached down and removed her hand, the cold air feeling good on her warmed skin. 

"Did you do this to yourself?" he asked gently, his warm hand holding hers. His fingers lingered on her wrist and the top of her hand. She hoped he wouldn't move any further down and risk touching one of her scars. Scarlett looked at their hands and shook her head. 

"No uh," Fred met her eyes and at that moment she couldn't think of anything to say. Anything she could come up with she knew he wouldn't buy as he watched her with those deep, brown eyes. It seemed that the truth was best at the moment. 

"Umbridge. Detention." Scarlett squeaked out before pulling her hand away and putting it back in the water. Fred swallowed hard as Scarlett's eyes searched the pool. 

"Well there's no sign of a Kelpie," Scarlett started, hoping Fred would drop the subject.

"Or moon beetles," he added, crestfallen. Scarlett then reached into her bag and pulled out her blanket. She placed it behind her and then began unlacing her shoes.

"It's freezing out here," Fred commented as Scarlett removed her socks and rolled up her jeans. She placed her feet in the water, her skin burning at the change in temperature.

"Listen, I'm not gonna make it back to Hogwarts as is. Do you mind?" Scarlett asked, longing to submerge her entire body in the warmth.

"You're going to swim in that? Blimey woman it's freezing out here!" Fred cried as Scarlett pulled off her coat.

"That's the point. Back in America, my dad once took us to a hot spring on Christmas Day. It was snowing outside." Scarlett added as she pulled off her flannel. 

"Some privacy, please?" Scarlett asked as Fred's face flooded red. She quickly removed her shirt. Next, she stood, pulling off her jeans before slowly stepping in. The bottom was slippery but soon she was floating in the deep, hot water. 

"I'm in, you can look," Scarlett said softly as Fred turned, his face still red. 

"You're mad," he said as Scarlett laughed. 

"I'm warm! You sure you don't wanna come in, it's pretty nice in here," Scarlett called, leaning her head back. She floated for a moment before speaking. 

"Look I won't even-Argh!" A splash took over Scarlett and seconds later Fred appeared, his hair wet and a mischievous grin on his face. Scarlett trod water, giving him an annoyed look.

"Why did you do that? You could have been paralyzed!" Scarlett cried as Fred glanced down and then gave her a look.

"You're treading so it's at least five feet. You worry too much Scarlett." Fred said as he swam over to the side and pulled himself up onto a rock. Scarlett followed as he sat half submerged. She pulled herself up so her front would be constantly in the water to keep her warm, and her arms were tucked away from him.

"What about you? What does your mom do?" Scarlett asked as Fred swallowed. 

"She runs the Burrow, that's our house, and I believe she wanted to work at the Ministry when she was younger," Fred explained. Scarlett liked that they both had similar mothers and longed to meet her. 

"So you have three siblings?" Scarlett asked as Fred gave her a confused look before barking out a laugh. Scarlett recoiled, slipping deeper into the water. 

"I have six," Fred said, as Scarlett gave him a look.

"Yep, no lie. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and little Ginny. She is in Luna's year." Fred explained as Scarlett gave him a stunned look.

"D'you have siblings?" Fred asked, realizing the moment he asked that it may be a loaded question. Scarlett got quiet and submerged for a moment.

Under the hot water, she felt weightless, in a womb-like state where there was a chance she could come up and be back in that moment on Christmas Day all those years ago. There was a chance Charlie was waiting on the bank, too scared to come in and her father assured him no monsters lurked within. There was a chance and then it was gone as Scarlett surfaced, Fred still waiting. 

"Yeah, I had three," she said, wiping her face and coming towards him. Fred waited for her to speak as she sat down near him. 

"There was Gabriel, he flew for the Fitchburg Finches," Fred nodded. 

"Gabriel Stormblood is the-" 

"Quickest Keeper in the states or so I have heard," Scarlett finished as Fred laughed. 

"You have to stop doing that. That is George's specialty." Fred warned as she smiled. 

"Then there was Victoria, she was well," Scarlett trailed off, searching for the words to accurately describe her sister. She couldn't think if someone had a wand to her head. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she wondered if he needed more explanation.

"Then there was Charlie. Yeah, just like your brother. Oh, he was--he was wonderful." Scarlett said, smiling to herself as her mind flooded with her favorite memories of the littlest Stormblood. Her eyes pricked with tears and she quickly wiped them away.

"What is it about you? Making me want to cry all the time," Scarlett asked as Fred chuckled.

"I promise that's the last thing I want," Fred said, gently placing his hand on her arm. It became apparent to Scarlett that she had forgotten about her scars. Not that they weren't there--she liked the feeling of the hot water on them, but that it didn't matter. That Fred wouldn't gape at them as if she were an animal at the zoo.

"You didn't bring me out here to find moon beetles, did you?" Scarlett asked suddenly, looking over at him as Fred dropped his eyes. 

"Let's just say that George and Luna headed in the right direction," he said softly meeting her eyes. Scarlett's breath caught in her throat as Fred sat up straighter, leaning towards her. 

Scarlett fought to steady her breathing as he neared her. He was going to kiss her. Scarlett's mind flared in excitement as she leaned closer, closing the distance between them. Suddenly, her breath came out in a clear cloud that caressed Fred's face. His did the same as Scarlett gasped, Fred looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she glanced around. Slowly, the hot spring was beginning to freeze over. Panic flooded through her. 

"Get out of the water. Fred come on!" Scarlett yanked him up, slipping on the rock and putting a gash in her knee. She winced in pain as she stood and pulled Fred out with her. She clamored onto the bank, dizzily looking around the glen.

"Why is the water like that? Scarlett?" Fred asked as Scarlett took in the small clearing. There, on the other side of the spring was the source of the change. 

A dementor floated, it's face sunken in and body gaunt. It looked sick as if it hadn't eaten for days. The creature floated as if it were suspended in water. It started to come towards them. Fred jumped towards his pants to grab his wand. Scarlett was terrified and stuck frozen in panic. 

She closed her eyes, looking for a way to calm herself and praying Fred took it out in time. She opted for a memory of Charlie on Christmas morning coming into her mind's eye. Scarlett was terrified. She knew if he didn't get to it in time, these would be her last moments. She pictured Charlie, ready to see him again. When nothing happened, Scarlett frowned.

Scarlett opened her eyes and the creature was gone. Fred was standing in his jeans, his wand in hand, awestruck. His wet hair dipped into his face as Scarlett's face contorted in confusion.

"Did you just?" he asked as Scarlett quickly pulled on her jeans. She hadn't done anything, at least she didn't think she did. How could she have possibly scared away a dementor with just a memory? Certainly, Fred had done something. She threw her hair into a bun and pulled her cap over her head. She then grabbed her t-shirt.

"Scarlett you just-" 

"Stop it, Fred!" Scarlett screamed as he paused, his sweater halfway over his flannel. He finished pulling it down and gaped at her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as she shook her head.

"I don't know okay. You must have done something, not me." Scarlett cried as she pulled on her backpack, her body now warm. She gave credit to the hot spring and not the magic that she was beginning to believe she had produced.

"It couldn't have been me, my--" But Scarlett was already starting back towards the trail.

Scarlett and Fred headed back down the trail, Scarlett refusing to speak as they continued in silence. It was over now. He would go back to Hogwarts and confirm everything Rita Skeeter had been putting in the Daily Prophet.

That Scarlett was a freak, someone to be feared and locked away just like her poor Victoria. She kept her eyes to the ground and mouth shut as they continued in a choking silence.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him and wondered if she ever could again.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the trip was uneventful and passed in silence. Scarlett couldn't bring herself to look at or talk to Fred and she wondered why he hadn't told George or Luna about what had happened when they rejoined them with a bag full of moon beetle spray.

By the time they returned to Hogwarts, the sun was setting. They had just come upon the courtyard when Scarlett noticed Umbridge, McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick all standing by the Entrance Hall.

"Oh thank Merlin, here they are!" Professor McGonagall cried as the group approached. Scarlett glanced at Luna who had a confused look as they approached. 

"Where have you been?" Umbridge spat, her expression annoyed as the quartet stopped shoulder to shoulder. 

"Just out exploring," Luna started as Professor Flitwick shook his head. 

"I expected better of you Miss Lovegood. Leaving the grounds without telling someone is terribly reckless." Professor Flitwick said. 

"And you two, what have you to say for yourselves?" McGonagall pressed, looking to Fred and George who stood in between Scarlett and Luna. They shrugged. 

"It wasn't a big deal. We were perfectly safe," Fred said as McGonagall tsked. 

"You and your brother are almost adults Fred, I expect you both to use better judgment. Dete-"

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall," Scarlett piped as Umbridge gave her a look. Scarlett swallowed hard as Fred and George glanced at her. 

"Your fault?" Professor McGonagall clarified as she nodded. 

"You see I grew up in the mountains, so I wanted to go explore. Luckily Fred and George noticed I was leaving and refused to let me go without chaperones. Luna was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Scarlett said as Umbridge scoffed. 

"Well, Miss Stormblood, I cannot fault you for a rule you did not know." Professor McGonagall said. 

"Nevertheless, your chaperones did know the rules and should have alerted you. Luna you may go, Fred, George, and Scarlett you will all receive detention with me this evening." Professor McGonagall said as Umbridge cleared her throat. 

"Minerva," she started, her voice tight. McGonagall looked back at her, bristling.

"I believe you mentioned you had a prior engagement with Professor Dumbledore this evening. I would be more than happy to take over," Professor Umbridge said as Scarlett stiffened, her hand brushing the back of Fred's. He noted the action and moved so it would brush again; Scarlett's face warming. 

"Very well. I trust you will ensure they are adequately reprimanded?" McGonagall asked as Scarlett fought the urge to cry out that she would rather go jump in the Black Lake than serve another detention. 

McGonagall walked off and Umbridge smiled, making a satisfied hmph as Luna and Professor Flitwick left. 

"What have we here? Well come along, we have much to do," Scarlett, Fred, and George all followed Professor Umbridge to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. There, she sat them in a triangle formation, spread throughout the room. 

"Now, I have a few matters to attend to in my office but my door will be open. Get started on next week's lesson, there will be a quiz at the end of the hour." Umbridge sulked up the stairs as Scarlett sighed and opened a copy of the book she had scorned days before. 

They sat in silence for a moment until a tap alerted Scarlett to a piece of paper on her desk. She glanced over at Fred who sat behind her and to the left. His eyes were down. She turned around and uncrinkled the page. 

Why'd you take the fall for us? Scarlett scoffed and revealed a pen from her bag. 

Why not?

She turned and tossed it back, the paper thunking onto the desk. She quickly turned as Umbridge glanced down through the slats of the balcony. 

The paper appeared again, this time Scarlett pulled it open. 

Thanks. Umbridge kind of looks like a toad. Scarlett fought back a laugh as she took in the sloppy drawing of Umbridge looking very much like a reptilian. She jumped when Umbridge appeared, standing in front of her. 

"Taking notes are we?" Umbridge snatched it before she could react and her eyes scanned over the crumpled parchment. 

"Come with me," Umbridge said as Scarlett remained seated. 

"Scarlett, come with me," Umbridge repeated, yanking her up by her arm. Scarlett cried out in suprise and pain as Umbridge's hands closed around her arm. Fred stood, the bench he had been sitting on squealing across the floor behind him. 

"Mr. Weasley, take your seat." Umbridge snapped as she pulled Scarlett around her desk and up the stairs. She glanced back at Fred before the door slammed shut behind them. 

"Scarlett, I have tried to be lenient with you," Umbridge started as she released Scarlett. Scarlett adjusted her robes and glared at her. 

"I took the liberty of accessing your files and I must say I am alarmed. Your case is much more severe than I thought," she said, taking a seat and opening a file on her desk. Scarlett's eyes widened. 

"That's my file. How did you get that?" she shot as Umbridge picked it up and scanned the page. 

"Your transcripts are stellar, your behavior not so much. Do you understand how fragile your time here is?" Umbridge spat, slamming it closed. Scarlett watched her, steadying her breath. 

"I won't tolerate your antics or outbursts anymore Scarlett. If you continue, I will have to make a report to the Ministry. Then they may see fit to place you back home," she said as Scarlett nodded. 

"Goo-"

"In Magemont," Scarlett's face fell as Umbridge gave her a sour grin. Scarlett took a tentative step back as if she were a canary and Umbridge a hungry cat. Her chest felt right as she thought of Victoria.

"How do you know about Magemont?" Scarlett asked, her face burning. Umbridge hmphed. 

"I know much more than you think. Now I expect you to keep your head down and follow directions. We wouldn't want another incident like, Victoria was it, to happen would we?" Scarlett fought to control her breathing, her anger bubbling inside of her. She clenched her fists. 

She felt like a can of soda that had been shaken. Suddenly, the mantle clock shattered, pieces of glass and wood flying across the office. Umbridge cried out in suprise as Scarlett realized what she had done. Quickly, she turned, wrenching open the door and bolting out of the room. 

When she passed, Fred stood starting after her. 

"Mr. Weasley, detention is not over yet," Umbridge spat from the balcony, her eyes harsh as the classroom door slammed behind Scarlett.

Scarlett hurried down the hallway, Frigg who had sensed she was back, picking up on her emotion and recklessly changing from a bird, to a ferret, to a snake as she fought to break free of the walls around her.

Umbridge knew too much about her, more than any regular school file would know. There was only one way Scarlett would be certain of what was in that file, and it involved chancing Magemont.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Scarlett yawned as she entered the Charms classroom, the bright Monday morning light taking her aback as she filed into her seat. Fred and George hadn't appeared yet and Scarlett was grateful. 

Since the incident in detention, Scarlett had been turning over in her mind how to get into Umbridge's office. Her last option was Fred and George knowing full well they'd new shut up about afterward.

Angelina entered the classroom, bidding good morning to Professor Flitwick before taking her seat. She situated herself as Scarlett flipped open her book and revealed her homework.

Scarlett gave a small glance at the door, trying to keep her wondering hidden. The class was about to start, and the boys usually had breezed in by now. Angelina turned, eyeing her. 

"Hey, Scarlett, right?" she asked, Scarlett's eyes narrowing. Angelina knew damn well who Scarlett was--at least she hoped she wouldn't shoot dagger-filled glares at strangers.

"Uh yeah," Scarlett said, unsure as Angelina turned the whole way around on the bench and leaned towards her. 

"He won't be here, your boyfriend," she said bitterly as Scarlett's eyes widened. 

"M-My boyfriend? I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." Scarlett said, glancing at the door and praying the twins would appear. She even considered outwardly asking Fred in front of her to set this straight.

"Well everyone else seems to think different. That fight was because of you, you know." Angelina informed, her words filled with venom as Professor Flitwick greeted the class and began the lesson. Scarlett was confused, the two seats around her remaining empty for the rest of the lesson. 

***

Scarlett was late once again for her check-up with Madame Pomfrey as she raced down the Hospital Wing hallway. She had been excused early from Charms and was eager to find out what Angelina had meant. She had decided she would ask Ron as soon as she was done here.

Scarlett pushed open the door, Frigg flying down and resting on her shoulder as she pushed her hair out of her face. Madam Pomfrey was tending to someone to her right, another person a few beds up moaning in pain. Scarlett's stomach dropped as Madam Pomfrey turned to look at her. 

"Oh Miss Stormblood, good you're here. I almost forgot with this lot," Madam Pomfrey said in an annoyed tone as she gestured to her patient. Fred sat with a cold, bloodied rag to his nose, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll be just a moment. Mr. Warrington," Madam Pomfrey assured, rolling her eyes as Scarlett glanced at the other person. Cassius Warrington had the beginnings of a black eye and a busted lip and was moaning much too loudly for the injury. His two friends sat in chairs next to him, glaring at Fred. Scarlett looked back at Fred as Madam Pomfrey moved on to Warrington. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Scarlett shot, praying Angelina had been wrong. 

"Rather good fight. Warrington deserved it." Fred mumbled as he leaned his head back. On his chin, a scratch sat on his pale skin. 

"Did he say something else about your dad?" Scarlett asked as she leaned against the footboard of the bed. She hoped he would answer yes and not mention her. Fred's long legs dangled over the metal footboard, occasionally bumping it as he spoke. 

"No not this time," Fred said, his voice muffled as Scarlett glanced over at Cassius. 

"Well, what could possibly-"

"Miss Stormblood, I'm ready for you." Madam Pomfrey said, her tone harsh as she eyed the two. Scarlett sighed and gave him a small wave before joining Madam Pomfrey on the other side of the curtain. She removed her robes and sat down, Frigg transforming into a dog and sitting beside her. 

"My goodness dear, what happened to your hand?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Scarlett extended her arms. 

Scarlett ignored the question and turned her hand palm up to show her scars. They had begun to finally heal, the magical cause not liking the No-Maj approach.

"You didn't do that to yourself, did you?" Madam Pomfrey asked slowly as Scarlett glared at her.

"No of course not," she said as Madame Pomfrey reached out, taking her hand. She gently ran her finger over the scar, her lips puckered in disdain. 

"It's that Umbridge isn't it?" she asked gently, eyeing Scarlett. Scarlett glanced out the window, knowing she should have skipped the Hospital Wing entirely. Cassius Warrington croaked in pain again as Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"Mr. Warrington, you may go." she snapped before leaning back behind the cloth screen. She watched Scarlett, her gentle eyes filled with concern. 

"Yes, but it isn't as bad as it looks. Please Madam Pomfrey, may I go?" Scarlett asked as Frigg stood from her place by Scarlett.

"If you are sure, then yes you may go. Ah here, for the pain," Scarlett had been taking the medications as prescribed and so far they had aided in the pain. Scarlett grabbed the tin and pulled on her robe. She passed Fred who gave her another wave before laying back on the bed. Scarlett shook her head, praying her hunch was wrong. 

***

"How's your brother doing?" Scarlett asked Ron as she ate her lunch. She pulled another sandwich onto her plate as Hermione gave her a look. 

"What?" she shot as Ron chuckled. 

"He's fine. Warrington is still mad about it but he's a dramatic git." Ron said as Scarlett glanced over at Fred who's nose was a bit red and puffy but otherwise fine. Fred was talking with Angelina who eyed her. 

"Angelina said something to me today," she mentioned, glancing back between the two. 

"S-She said I was the reason he got into that fight. What does she mean?" Scarlett asked, meeting Ron's bright blue eyes. 

"Nothing, Scarlett. Warrington was just talking out his arse and Fred set him straight." Ron assured as Hermione sighed and glanced over to see Harry approaching them. Scarlett looked back over at Fred who seemed fine and wondered why he would engage in such frivolities over her. 

"Can I join you?" Harry asked, Scarlett looking back and smiling. She was happy to see Harry and hoped his presence would take the attention off of her.

"Did you understand anything on that Potions quiz? Cuz the only thing I got right was my name," Scarlett asked Ron, wanting to change the subject as voices sounded from the Entrance Hall. It sounded like an argument as everyone began to migrate to see what the kerfuffle was about. 

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you confirm to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall snapped, following Umbridge up the stairs as Scarlett followed Hermione. She tried to ignore Fred who stood behind her as Umbridge spoke. 

"So silly of me," Scarlett scoffed. 

"She's self-aware," she commented as a snicker was heard to her left. Scarlett glanced over at Fred who gave her a wink. 

"But it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." At the mention of her first name, Umbridge climbed a single stair so that she was a few inches taller than McGonagall. Scarlett fought the urge to speak out. 

"Not at all Dolores." McGonagall shot back, joining Umbridge on the step so she once again towered over her. 

"Merely your medieval methods." It was at this point Scarlett realized what was going on. Madam Pomfrey must have told McGonagall about Scarlett's hand. Either that or Hermione had snitched on Harry. Scarlett glanced over at Hermione who watched the scene unfold. 

"-is to question the Ministry, and by extension the Minister himself." Scarlett snapped back to reality. 

"I am a tolerant woman," Umbridge started as Scarlett let out a loud scoff. A few students glanced at her. 

"Disloyalty." McGonagall echoed as Scarlett watched. Umbridge climbed another stair to regain her control in the conversation. 

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Umbridge said before stalking up the stairs. McGonagall sighed and glanced back at the spectators. 

"Get to your classes, please. Oh Miss Stormblood, a word?" McGonagall asked as Scarlett almost ducked out into the courtyard. She nodded and headed towards McGonagall who gave her a look. 

"Scarlett I would appreciate it if you remembered our discussion at the beginning of this term. We are to be honest with one another." Scarlett's hand burned as she folded them into her sleeves. 

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry. I knew that's exactly what she wanted. And Professor the way she spoke to you. She should be-" 

"Enough of that Scarlett. I am the Professor, you are my pupil. I am here to assist and protect your interest." McGonagall assured, though her expression showed that she was grateful Scarlett was so ready to defend her. 

"Now if I am not mistaken you are due for Potions class," McGonagall said as Hermione, Harry, and Ron appeared, retrieving their books from the Great Hall. Scarlett nodded and turned to Hermione who handed her bag to her. 

"Why'd you lie to us?" Hermione asked, her brow harsh as Harry and Ron continued ahead. Scarlett shook her head and followed them. 

"I didn't want you to worry. Harry was right. I didn't think it mattered." Scarlett said bitterly as Hermione stopped her. 

"Scarlett it matters a great deal! You are our friend, we must know when you need our help." Hermione nagged as Scarlett sighed and nodded. 

"Promise you'll talk to us next time," Hermione commanded as Scarlett glanced towards the Potions classroom. She knew she had to tell Hermione whatever she needed to hear in order to get this over with.

"I promise."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Focus your energy, breathe deeply, don't overindulge Scarlett," Dorian said, his hands in his pockets as he watched Scarlett. She stared at the goblet across the room, willing it to move.

It was Wednesday and her first private class with Dorian Fang. They had been chatting light-heartedly, getting to know one another before starting on the actual teaching. She was only twenty minutes in and she already wanted to quit. 

"I can't do it," Scarlett said, breaking her stare and throwing her hands up. Frigg yawned from the corner and laid back down, her canine figure like a large blob in the darkness.

"You can and you will. This is just the beginning, Scarlett. Now think," Dorian said, leaning against the table and crossing his arms.

"When have you been able to conjure this kind of magic?" Dorian asked, watching her. Scarlett closed her eyes, recalling the moments where she felt most out of control.

The dog, the dementor, last week in Umbridge's office. What did all of those have in common?

"I was angry...or scared," Scarlett said after a long moment. She opened her eyes as he nodded. Scarlett exhaled deeply.

"Exactly. The same feeling you get when you feel that way is what fuels this magic. Think of it this way. Muggles--sorry No-Maj's--have fight, flight, or freeze. Most wizards do too. You however have a fourth option that weaves in between those," Dorian explained, walking towards her. 

"Now we just have to figure out to summon it without the outside stimuli," he said as Scarlett nodded, wondering how that could even be possible. She stared back at the goblet, breathing softly with her lips pressed together. She willed it to move and still it didn't. 

"What if I am never able to control it?" she asked after a moment. Dorian circled her, his arms still crossed. Scarlett shook her head and averted her eyes.

"What if I'm always like this? What if I turn into-" Dorian rounded her, his eyes harsh.

"Scarlett you mustn't think like that. You can do this. You will do this. If you ignore it, bad things happen." Dorian affirmed, Scarlett, sighing and looking away. Victoria ignored her power, suppressed it until it could no longer be contained. After every break she would be sent away and return with a bandaid over a bullethole.

"Mr. Fang," Scarlett started. 

"Please call me Dorian," he urged as Scarlett nodded. 

"Dorian, how do you know about all of this? Certainly, this isn't your average tutoring session," Scarlett pried as Dorian stepped back. 

"I work for the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. We are filled with like-minded individuals who wish to study the unusual and help it blossom." Dorian said as Scarlett scoffed. 

"More unusual than all of this?" she gestured to the room around her and he laughed. 

"Yes, you are quite unusual. Now I think that's enough for today. It's just about time for dinner." he said as Scarlett nodded and left the room, Frigg in tow. She walked down the long corridor that, heading to the Great Hall. Then she turned and her world spun. 

Scarlett was scooped up, panic rushing through her as she fought to keep her skirt covering her legs. She had gotten caught in something--a trap of some sort. 

"Jeez we didn't even finish sett-Fred, you might want to see this." Scarlett's face went red as she griped her skirt. Frigg groaned in distress, attempted to hop up and grab her. 

"George this isn't funny. What the hell is wrong with you?" Scarlett shot as a whistle came from behind her. 

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" Fred asked jokingly as Scarlett huffed. 

"Get me down Weasley or Frigg will turn into a tiger and eat you both whole!" Scarlett cried, her skirt drooping as she struggled. 

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Hold still." Fred waved his wand and Scarlett was released. The magic turned her right side up where she smoothed her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. 

"My knickers are none of your concern. Why do you even have this out? Are you trying to get kicked out of here?" Scarlett shot as Fred rounded her and came to George's side. 

"Yes," they said in unison. Scarlett was surprised. 

"You see we have a great business venture planned. One that doesn't involve books," 

"Or school at all," George finished as Scarlett scoffed. 

"You two are crazy," Scarlett said as she glanced down at Frigg who bushed against her leg. She was reminded of her plan to break into Umbridge's office and how nothing she had planned had panned out. At this point she was desperate. It was worth a shot and she decided what she needed was worth teasing from the twins. 

"Com'ere," Scarlett said, gesturing for them to duck around the corner. Fred and George glanced at each other before following. 

"If you wanted us alone Scar--"

"Fred I swear to Merlin, don't." Scarlett snapped as he stifled a laugh. Scarlett glanced down the corridor before speaking. 

"I need you to help me break into Umbridge's office," Scarlett whispered, her voice low and quick. 

"And we're crazy?" George said right as Fred said: "Alright when?" 

George gave his brother a look before turning back to Scarlett.

"You don't even wanna know why?" she asked, eyeing Fred. He shook his head. 

"The less we know the better. Now, when?" Fred said as George nodded in agreement. Scarlett dropped her eyes, watching Frigg pant. 

"Friday night?" Scarlett suggested as they looked at each other. 

"The teachers should be asleep by midnight," George prattled off as Fred looked at him. 

"Alright. Midnight it is. Meet us in the common room and we'll go from there." Fred confirmed. Scarlett smiled and before she could register the action, she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around both of their necks. The boys let out a groan of surprise as Scarlett quickly released them. 

"Thanks, you're the best!" she cried before heading down the corridor and disappearing. Fred and George shared an awestruck look as they smiled. 

"That's one wild witch," Fred said as George laughed before they both walked off to lay the next trap. 

***

The clock tower chimed for midnight. Scarlett, who had been staring at the canopy above her bed, blinked back to reality. She pushed back her covers to reveal her nightgown. 

Frigg looked up at her, her dog figure taking up a good portion of the bed. 

"You stay here, cover for me," Scarlett whispered, petting her head. 

Slowly, she sat up, thankful that Hermione had tucked in early. Scarlett slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her wand before going to the door. 

Softly, she opened the door to the girl's dormitory. Outside she could hear low voices, Scarlett snuck out and closed the door, coming to the balcony. 

Fred and George stood below, holding a dark fabric and not in their pajamas as Scarlett had expected. 

"Thought you had fallen asleep," George said as she climbed down the stairs. 

"Blimey, woman what are you wearing?" Fred asked as Scarlett breezed over to them, the soft, light fabric of her nightgown billowing behind her. 

"Shut up. I had to convince Hermione I was going to sleep. Now, what's the plan?" Scarlett hissed as George and Fred looked at each other. George raised his hand, holding the fabric up. 

"We called in a favor from Harry," George said as Fred nodded and he unfurled the fabric. 

"Is that-"

"An Invisibility Cloak? Yes," Fred confirmed as George flushed it out. 

"Alright, so the plan is to use this to get to the Defense classroom," Fred said as George placed it around himself, his body disappearing. Scarlett's eyes lit up as Fred ducked under next. Finally, Scarlett opened it to the cramped space. She squeezed in with Fred and George and they began the journey to the third floor. 

By the time they reached the classroom, Scarlett had been yanked backward more times than she could count and Fred and George both had sore backs from bending to accommodate Scarlett. The air under the cloak was warm, Scarlett's light floral scent mixing with their woodsy, spiced scent. When they finally did shut the door, they removed the cloak. 

Scarlett breathed in the still air of the classroom as she looked around. In the light of the half-moon, Scarlett looked ethereal with her long hair in a braid and nightgown from her mother's childhood around her. They crossed the room quickly and quietly, climbing the stairs. 

"Alohamora," Fred whispered, aiming his wand at the door. The lock didn't budge. George glanced at Scarlett before trying himself and yielding zero results. 

"Oh move!" Scarlett hissed, digging into her braid. She managed to locate a bobby pin she had missed from the day's hairstyle and revealed it. Fred and George shared a surprised look as Scarlett knelt down. 

Scarlett pushed her tongue in between her lips, a habit she developed when focusing. She softly placed the bobby pin in the lock and gently moved it around until the lock clicked.

"She's smarter than I thought," Fred whispered as Scarlett glared up at him. Slowly, they pushed open the door. Umbridge's sleeping quarters were just behind the door to the right at the far end of the room. The room was lit by the dying fire as Fred and George stepped in. 

Scarlett hurried over to the desk. The top was clear apart from some decorative cat figurines. She went to the middle drawer-- locked. She moved to the next one that had a keyhole and revealed the mangled bobby pin again. 

After a few seconds, it popped open with a creak. Fred and George paused from whatever they were doing and glanced at her. Scarlett shook her head and reached up into the drawer. Sure enough, a latch unlocked the drawer. Scarlett gingerly pulled it open to find her file. 

She paused, taking in the confidential sticker on the front. Surely her own life wasn't confidential to her? She pulled it out and flipped it open. The first few pages were her general stats. Grades, address, behavioral reports. Below it, a stack of MACUSA chronicled every magical act she had committed. 

Scarlett's stomach turned as she went to the other side of the folder. Something caught her eye as she did a preliminary flip through. Stopping, she peeled back the thick page. Her father's ancestral home Storm Hall was listed in a field labeled: location. The heading read: Records of Apparation.

Scarlett frowned, her eyes dancing over the date. August 22nd. Her stomach dropped as she lifted the file to read it better. Something fell onto the desk with a discernable pwap. Scarlett ignored it, curious to read. 

On the paper, a list of all the apparitions that occurred on the grounds were recorded. First was her mother, returning from the farmers market. Only her mother's initials and the time clued her in to that one. 

The second was her father, returning from a meeting at MACUSA. Finally, her brother Gabriel returning from a visit to the healer who lived in the city outside of Moon Valley. That was it, the only people who visited that day. Scarlett was confined at home watching Charlie and keeping an ear out for Victoria, much to her dismay. 

Yet Scarlett's brows furrowed as other initials and times followed:

1:53 AM -- CF

2:02 AM -- BL

2:10 AM -- DF

Fred appeared at Scarlett's side, eager to know what she had found. He was just about to ask when a sound came from the bedroom. It was that of a bed creaking. Scarlett panicked, slamming the file closed. George unfurled the cloak as Scarlett returned the file to the drawer. Fred pulled her under the cloak.

"Scarlett!" he hissed as she bolted out, grabbing the photo that had fallen from her file. She retreated back underneath the cloak, George pulling them into the corner. Scarlett stood sandwiched between the twins as the bedroom door opened. She held her breath and fixed her eyes on Fred's Adam's apple, her hand pressed against his chest as George put a hand on her arm. 

Umbridge appeared her hair in rollers and her frilly nightgown just as obnoxious as her day clothes. She looked around the room, the main door now closed. Umbridge then revealed her wand, her eyes darting suspiciously from one corner of the room to the other. 

"Homenum revelio." Umbridge squeaked. The trio closed their eyes, ready for the cloak to be ripped off and their plan be up. Instead, the room remained silent. Scarlett opened her eyes, confused as Umbridge let out a confused huff, shook her head, and went back into her bedroom. They waited until the bed creaked before hurrying out of the office. 

By the time they reached the common room, Fred and George were brimming with confusion. 

"You want to explain what just happened?" George snapped as soon as the painting closed. Scarlett looked at him, confused as she whirled out from under the cloak. The static made her hair stand on end as they appeared. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked as Fred scoffed. 

"The spell Scarlett. Why didn't it work on us?" Fred asked as she shook her head. 

"I don't know, maybe her wand is defective?" Scarlett tried as she finally looked at the photo in her hands. 

"That's likely. Now did you find what you were looking for?" Fred asked as George sighed and headed for the stairs. Scarlett stared at the photo in the dying firelight. A group of four girls stood, smiling at the camera and hugging each other. 

One was her mother for sure, her bright eyes and strong brow she could spot anywhere. The others, however, she didn't recognize. Scarlett sighed. 

"They had records," she said, surprised that Fred was still standing next to her. 

"Well yeah, it's your file," he replied, running a hand through his hair. Scarlett shook her head. 

"No, these were different. They have records from that night, but not my medical records. Apparation records." Scarlett clarified as Fred squinted. 

"Apparation records? They have those in America?" he asked as she nodded. 

"They're strict as hell over there and honestly I'm grateful for it. Fred three people apparated onto the grounds of Storm Hall that night," Scarlett started as he watched her. 

"Three people that we didn't know showed up less than thirty minutes before my house went up in flames and my sister-" Scarlett trailed off, staring at the fire, taking a deep breath as Fred put a gentle hand on her arm. Scarlett dropped her eyes to it, then looked at him. 

"What do you think it means?" Fred asked as Scarlett shook her head as if to remove the haze the evening had placed upon it. 

"I don't know. I don't have any answers, but I think this photo might."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Good afternoon Scarlet, it seems I am the one who is now late," Dorian commented, breezing into the room they used as a classroom. Scarlett had been waiting patiently, watching Frigg soar in the clear blue sky just outside of the window. She turned to Dorian and nodded. 

The past two sessions, Scarlett had been trying to think of a way to ask Dorian about what had happened in Umbridge's office. She had decided to think up a lie about a duel from a student and see what he thought of it. 

"Before we start, I have a question," Scarlett said, lingering at the window with her arm propped on it. Dorian nodded for her to go ahead and leaned against the table in the corner.

"Along with these abilities, is there a way I could be immune to some magic?" Scarlett tested the waters as Dorian frowned and stood. He placed his hands in his pockets. 

"How so?" he prodded as Scarlett ran through what she had practiced the night before.

"I was in a friendly duel and the person who was casting against me gave a spell that didn't work on me," Scarlett started as Dorian began to pace around the room. 

"What was the spell?" he asked, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

"Homenum revelio--I was hiding," Scarlett added as Dorian paused. He gave her a look that caused Scarlett to shrink back into the windowsill. 

"Hm, I suppose it could be possible that given enough will you could revert magical effects," Dorian concluded as Scarlett shook her head.

"But for multiple people?" she couldn't stop the words as they shot into the room. Dorian raised his eyebrows. 

"There were others you protected?" he asked as Scarlett vigorously shook her head. 

"No, I was just thinking hypothetically. Should we get on with the lesson?" Scarlett asked, hoping he would drop it. Dorian nodded and they continued on. 

***

High Inquisitor. Those two words had instilled a fight or flight response in Scarlett as the next month passed by. Umbridge had the Ministry of Magic behind her and with that came a power that went way too close to her head.

Along with Umbridge, Rita Skeeter had been clawing at any information she could get her hands on. From making up fake interviews with Ilvermorny teachers to going as far as saying Scarlett had started the fire at her home, she wasn't above anything to keep people thinking she was relevant. Just the week before, Scarlett had balled up the paper and delighted in watching her burn on the Gryffindor fire grate.,

Scarlett could hardly believe her audacity as Umbridge began popping up in random classes, putting teachers on trial with invasive questions, and zapping students that were too close for her liking. Scarlett sat in Divination one afternoon, her mind cloudy as she shuffled the deck of Tarot cards that had been assigned to her table. Ron and Harry were passing notes about the upcoming Quidditch match, eager to get to their final practice that evening as Professor Trelawney babbled on about the cards.

"Ahem," The voice interrupted Trelawney, whose hands fell in front of her still curled. Scarlett glanced over to see Professor Umbridge appear from the hallway that led to the tower stairs.

"Oh don't mind me, dear, I'm merely a fly on the wall," Umbridge assured, slinking in as Scarlett scoffed.

"Too bad we can't swat her away," Scarlett whispered as Harry chuckled, masking it as a cough. Professor Trelawney nodded and continued, soon to be interrupted again.

"Could you predict something for me?" she shot, Professor Trelawney watching her with her eyes wide through her thick glasses.

"I'm sorry?" she asked as Scarlett continued to shuffle the cards, now a symptom of her anxiety when Umbridge was around.

"Not even a little prophecy?" Umbridge pushed as Scarlett glared at her, Draco snickering from the other side of the room.

"Pity," Umbridge said, marking something in the small notebook she toted around.

"I can," Scarlett piped as Professor Trelawney jumped and looked at her. Umbridge bristled as Professor Trelawney nodded.

"Yes, my girl, are you feeling the call of the beyond?" Professor Trelawney asked, her eyes even larger than normal as Scarlett shrugged.

"Sure," she said, placing the cards on the table as Harry and Ron watched her with confused expressions.

Scarlett revealed the top card, Umbridge stepping closer to see along with Professor Trelawney. Scarlett placed it gently on the table, meeting Umbridge's blue eyes.

"The Tower," Scarlett said softly, Trelawney shook her head as Umbridge looked between the two.

"And what did you ask of it?" Trelawney asked slowly as Scarlett smirked.

"I asked what will happen to Professor Umbridge," she smirked as Professor Umbridge's eyes turned dark.

"Now Scarlett I have warned you-"

"Collapse of ideas and structures." Was all Scarlett said before Umbridge slammed her hand down on the table.

"How dare you? And how dare you allow this in your classroom?" Trelawney was stunned, ready to defend whatever the cards said.

"Detention Miss Stormblood "

"Of course," Scarlett said, standing and following Umbridge out of the room. 

***

Scarlett would have thought by now she would be used to punishments by Umbridge, yet as she pulled on her casual clothes to head to the Quidditch Pitch, she winced in pain. The scars on her arm had been healing nicely, but the ones that now rested in her right hand still remained.

Liar. She ignored it as she glanced at the photo on her nightstand. It had been three weeks since it had entered her hands and she hadn't figured out a single thing.

The contents of the file and the bent photo haunted her every thought. She struggled in her tutoring, Dorian refusing to give up on her. She appreciated it but knew that deep down she probably wouldn't be able to ever conjure the magic on her own will.

Scarlett headed for the Quidditch Pitch, the walk making her warm by the time she reached it. She had promised Fred she would come and watch his practice, as a friend of course. She also was expecting Fay any moment, as she wanted to critique Fred and George's technique. Scarlett had encouraged her to try out for the team next year when Fred and George had gone, but she was unsure.

Frigg stood on Scarlett's shoulder, eager to take off into the late afternoon but waiting until Scarlett was joined by her friends. The Gryffindor Quidditch team appeared, Angelina leading them like a v formation of geese. She passed by Scarlett without looking at her, and Fred smiled and gestured for her to follow them. Fay arrived seconds later, her braid muddled with wild strands that fought its confines.

"Come on, let's go," she said as they entered the Pitch. Just inside, Angelina was chatting with the team. Scarlett and Fay approached so they could hear what she was saying.

"Now our first match is in just a few weeks. I expect you all to put 110 percent into this. Sorry girls, this is just for team members." Angelina said as soon as her eyes fell on Fay and Scarlett. Scarlett glanced at Fred who had extended the invite.

"It's fine Angelina," Fred said as she gave him a look. It morphed into pure disdain as her eyes locked on something behind them. Scarlett turned to see the Slytherin Quidditch Team sauntering towards them. Front and center was none other than their seeker, Draco Malfoy. Or so Scarlett had learned one afternoon as he passed her in the hallway, making sure to slam into her shoulder.

"Oh, what now?" Harry mumbled as the group turned.

"No practice for Gryffindor today," Cassius Warrington informed, his eyes falling to Scarlett. Fred glared at him from behind Scarlett. Angelina stepped forward, Scarlett having to sidestep to avoid being taken out by her muscular shoulder.

"Says who Warrington? Thursdays are always Gryffindor's day." Angelina snapped as Draco smirked, revealing a piece of parchment. He handed it to Angelina who unrolled it and scanned it.

Scarlett looked over her shoulder and read the script she recognized as Severus Snape's.

"Scouts will be attending our first match, we intend to catch their attention," Warrington added as Scarlett scoffed.

"You might as well spend every day here, you're gonna need all the help you can get," Scarlett shot, shaking her head. Draco glared at her. 

"And who asked you, Stormblood? You think just because that dead brother of yours kept the most goals you're an expert?" Draco snapped as Scarlett glared at him.

"I don't have to be an expert to call a blubbering idiot on a broom when I see one." Scarlett shot back, someone grabbing her shoulder.

"Awh, I think I struck a nerve, what say you, Warrington?" Draco asked, glancing back at him. Cassius smirked.

"Even she couldn't sleep her way onto the team," Cassius said, the boys ooing at his remark.

"Piss off Warrington," Fred said from behind Scarlett. Her face flooded red as she stood her ground.

"Oo got yourself a little girlfriend eh Weasel?" Draco snapped. Scarlett shifted past Angelina and approached him.

"You know what Draco, from what I hear if you lick your father's boot any harder, you're gonna catch hepatitis, and-." Draco reacted before Scarlett could finish, planting his fist right into Scarlett's face. She stumbled backward, the hit surprising her more than hurting her.

Frigg, who had been resting on her shoulder immediately jumped into the air. Scarlett blinked rapidly as her eyes watered.

"Scarlett!" Fay cried as a rush of colors flooded her spotty vision. Draco cried out as Harry and Fred leaped into action, tackling him and tag-teaming him. Frigg began to chirp, forcing herself to take in the form of a large grizzly bear. The people around them cried out in fear as Fay pulled Scarlett up.

"Frigg! No!" Scarlett cried as Frigg stepped back, huffing as Sally and Ron both had to intervene to avoid any more bloodshed. It had taken Angelina and Katie to hold George back.

"What is going on here!?" The entire group jumped and turned to see Professor Umbridge standing less than ten feet away. Frigg sighed, immediately morphing back into a bird and resting on Scarlett's shoulder. The gig was up--everyone knew what Frigg was now. 

Scarlett wiped her nose as warm blood dripped down.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley come with me this instant!" she cried as Fred sighed and glanced at Harry, the boys releasing them as Scarlett gently rubbed Frigg's chest.

"Mr. Warrington would you please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing so he may be checked for injuries?" Professor Umbridge asked as Draco feigned pain. Scarlett knew they hadn't hit nearly as hard as his faux injuries claimed.

"What about Scarlett? Malfoy punched her!" Fay shot as Scarlett glared at her. Umbridge eyed Scarlett before letting out a singsong sigh.

"Miss Stormblood, you follow me, and bring that beast with you!" Scarlett scoffed before following Harry and Fred as they exited the Pitch.

The walk back to the castle was met with silence as the sun began to set. They hung back a bit from Umbridge who was intent on making sure McGonagall knew about it presently. Harry walked a few paces ahead as Scarlett and Fred occasionally bumped hands on the walk. Frigg had morphed into a field mouse and was hiding in Scarlett's jacket pocket. 

"You okay?" Fred asked, looking over at Scarlett. She nodded, her nose aching as she wiped another dribble of blood from her upper lip. 

"Yeah it didn't hurt that bad," she whispered back as Harry gave her a look.

"I've never seen a girl take a punch like that," Harry commented as Scarlett chuckled softly, Fred nodding in agreement.

"'Cept for Ginny, even then Ron was only paying," Fred added.

"Well, I've never seen a guy so intent on hating me. What is his issue do you think?" Scarlett asked.

"I dunno. Rather sweet companion you have there though. Did you see his face?" Fred muttered, smiling at her as she glanced at Frigg. Fred contorted his face into the best Malfoy impression, Scarlett chuckling much louder than she intended. 

"No talking children, now come along." When they finally did make it to McGonagall's office, she gave them a dismayed look.

"Miss Stormblood why is it whenever you seem to be in trouble Mr. Wealsey is always right next to you?" McGonagall asked as Umbridge pursed her lips, nodding in disapproval. 

"Minerva, I went down the Pitch to see our fine Slytherin players when I witnessed an attack on another student by these two and that thing." Umbridge pointed between Fred and Harry before curling her lip in dismay as Scarlett pulled Frigg into her palm.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but-" Harry started.

"There is no butt about it. These boys-"

"Draco Malfoy punched me in the face. Fred and Harry were only defending me as I was incapacitated, and Frigg as well." Scarlett snapped, pointing at her nose that was beginning to drip again. McGonagall winced and handed her an embroidered handkerchief from her sleeve.

"Well, I am not surprised that Mr. Malfoy was involved. I am however disappointed that you both decided violence was the answer to violence," Professor McGonagall said as Scarlett breathed in the scent of rust and eucalyptus.

"I will say it is admirable that you both were so ready to come to Miss Stormblood's defense-"

"Admirable?" Umbridge spat, her voice shrill.

"These, heathens, injured another student. This girl is harboring a dangerous creature." Umbridge shrieked, her finger flying up and pointing at Scarlett. Fred moved slightly, his right shoulder covering Scarlett's left as if to block her from Umbridge's blows. 

"Frigg isn't dangerous. She wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it!" Scarlett screamed back, moving out from behind Fred. He reached up, his hand on her elbow as if to stop her from doing anything else. 

"Mr. Malfoy instigated this yet I don't see you crucifying him." McGonagall interrupted. Scarlett, Fred, and Harry all shared a surprised look as Umbridge gaped for a moment. 

"Well, I will certainly be going to Dumbledore about this-"

"As you should. I'll be sure to provide an owl with the entire story. Now, if you will excuse us Dolores, this is a house matter that I think will be best handled internally." The door to McGonagall's office opened, Umbridge's eyes wide at McGonagall's audacity. 

"This isn't over Minerva. I will see to it personally that she is put in her place." Umbridge snapped before storming out of the room. The door closed behind her and McGonagall sighed, falling into a chair.

"Fred, Harry, I am sorry to do this but with what has happened, I cannot let you go without some consequence," she explained as Scarlett glanced between the two.

"That being said I am going to have to revoke both your Quidditch privileges for this semester," McGonagall said as Fred cried out in surprise.

"Professor that's rubbish! He hit her. What were we supposed to do stand around and watch?" Fred snapped as Harry's eyes widened. McGonagall put a hand to her temple, her eyes strained.

"I will not move on the subject, that is my final word, Mr. Weasley. From now on it may be best for you and Miss Stormblood to steer clear of each other." Professor McGonagall said as Scarlett looked at Fred with pained eyes. His eyes were downcast, his face red from anger. Scarlett could see tears pricking in his eyes.

"Your brother's privilege will also be suspended as well, just in case you both were getting any ideas," McGonagall added, her tone not as harsh as her words.

"This is rubbish," Fred muttered as he stalked out of the office.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Scarlett said, as Harry shook his head.

"It'll be okay. I'll talk to them." Harry said gently, putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. She huffed, a clot of blood staining the handkerchief. Harry's shoulders slumped as he left the room. She went to leave too when McGonagall stopped her.

"Scarlett, a word?" she called as Scarlett turned. McGonagall gestured to the couch where Scarlett took a seat, leaning her head back.

"Scarlett, I am not naïve enough to believe that you would suddenly change. I actually thought things were going well, but these constant fits of acting out are not doing you any favors." McGonagall said pointedly as Scarlett threw up her hands.

"I don't mean to do it. Malfoy just knows how to poke and prod, and then he starts in on the Weasleys." Scarlett added as McGonagall shook her head.

"Boys like Malfoy will always want a rise out of someone. You give him just that when you respond." McGonagall said pointedly as Scarlett shook her head.

"I'm not going to let him walk all over me and I sure as Hell won't let him do it to Fred." she snapped back as McGonagall watched her.

"You have grown quite close to Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked softly as Scarlett sighed, glancing at the fire whose warmth was comforting.

"He's a friend. A good friend." Scarlett said softly, gently dabbing at her nose.

"That's two fights now that have erupted from your supposed friendship Scarlett." Professor McGonagall said in a gentle, but firm tone. Scarlett nodded, hating the truth.

"What's gonna happen to Frigg?" she asked as a tea set appeared on the table between them. Scarlett handed Frigg a biscuit after she morphed into a dog again.

"I cannot say. Unfortunately, Umbridge has connections in the Ministry that won't like to learn of this," Scarlett's eyes began to tear as McGonagall shook her head.

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent you two from separating," McGonagall assured as she took a sip of her tea. For a long moment, she just watched Scarlett.

"Something else is troubling you, isn't it?" McGonagall asked as Scarlett grabbed her cup of tea.

The warm steam burned her nostrils as Scarlett sighed. She could feel the photo in her pocket and wondered if she should reveal it. Would McGonagall ask where she had gotten it from? Could she make up a good enough lie? Was it worth risking to see if she had answers? Scarlett pondered for a moment, McGonagall waiting patiently.

Finally, Scarlett shifted, reaching into her coat pocket and revealing the photo. She placed it on the table between them. McGonagall took a sip of tea as her eyes fixed on the photo.

"Where did you find that?" she asked as Scarlett's mind raced.

"It was in my mom's things. The fire didn't reach the kitchen." Scarlett added, hoping it would be enough. McGonagall bought the lie, or so it seemed as she reached out and picked up the photo.

In it, girls she had taught Transfiguration smiled back at her.

"This is what has been troubling you? An old photo of your mother?" she asked gently. Scarlett shook her head, finally removing the handkerchief.

"It's not just that. My mother never talked about her childhood. No friends, no family. It was taboo to even ask." Scarlett added, recalling when Gabriel had asked at dinner one night and her mother had gone into a fit of rage that had sent all of them to bed early. 

"I just need to know: who were they? What were they to her?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall pondered the photo before laying it back down, this time facing Scarlett. She extended a ringed finger as she spoke.

"This is Narcissa Black, now Malfoy." she pointed at the girl on the far right in Slytherin robes and white-blonde hair.

"Malfoy as in-"

"Yes, she is Draco Malfoy's mother. This is her sister Bellatrix LeStrange," Scarlett took in the girl with wild eyes and long, curly dark hair who was laughing. Her too-white teeth gleamed in the flash. 

"Now that's your mother. Winifred Nightfreeze. She became a Stormblood two years after this was taken." McGonagall explained as Scarlett eyed the last person.

"And her?" she asked, pointing to the girl whose arms were locked around her mother. She smiled her straight teeth and pronounced cheekbones rigid against her mother's soft, rounded face. 

"That is Cecilia Finch. She was your mother's best friend," McGonagall said, a sadness to her voice. Scarlett noted her curly blonde hair, bright eyes, and Gryffindor robe.

"What happened to her?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall shook her head.

"She died. She drowned the day your mother eloped." Scarlett's brows furrowed as she noted her mother's robes.

"My mom was a Ravenclaw?" she asked as McGonagall nodded.

"Yes and well-placed. There wasn't a spell, animal, or potion your mother didn't know. Cecilia on the other hand didn't put too much into her schooling. She always wanted your mother to follow her lead."

"Her lead as in?" Scarlett prodded.

"Cecilia was, how should I put this, a bit harsh. She could be as mean as a snake, but your mother always saw the best in her, and Cecilia adored her for it." The clock tower struck, startling them both.

"Oh dear, it is late. Scarlett, I must ask that you not tell anyone that you have this." McGonagall said, pushing it over to her. Scarlett nodded and pocketed the photo. She stood, placing the bloody handkerchief on the table.

"And please, for the love of Merlin's beard steer clear of Fred Weasley."


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Scarlett, come quick, it's Trelawney." Luna called abruptly, racing up to Scarlett who was sitting in the Great Hall fighting her Astronomy homework. Her brows furrowed as she stood from the bench, noticing a gathering of people in the courtyard. 

Scarlett rushed forward, following Luna as they pushed into the crowd to see what was going on. Scarlett ducked around a tall Hufflepuff and squeezed behind Luna, grateful she was short enough to allow her to see. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Fred just a few people down. She ignored him as Argus Filch, the caretaker pushed past her, carrying one of Professor Trelawney's bags. 

Professor Trelawney gripped her smaller bag, letting out little gasps of distress as Filtch dropped her trunk in front of her. Scarlett flinched at the noise as it echoed around the courtyard. The doors behind her closed, Scarlett turning to see Umbridge who walked through the group. She met Scarlett's eyes and gave her a smirk before approaching Trelawney. 

"I'll hex her right now," Scarlett muttered under her breath as Luna glanced back at her. 

"You won't," she said gently, before turning back around. 

"S-sixteen years I have lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home." Professor Trelawney said tearfully, her voice cracking. 

"Y-You can't do this." Professor Trelawney said as Umbridge held up a piece of parchment. Scarlett glared at the paper when suddenly a breeze began to ruffle it in her fingers. Umbridge glanced at it before lowering the paper. 

"Actually I can," Professor McGonagall appeared, her boots clicking on the cobblestones as she raced to Trelawney's side. Trelawney began to sob, McGonagall protectively wrapping her arms around her. 

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge shot, anger bubbling through Scarlett. The breeze whispered again, this time the paper almost slipping out of Umbridge's hand. She glared down at it.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say!" McGonagall snapped. Sounds erupted from the door behind Scarlett and she turned to see a tall man with a long white beard. It had been a long time since she had actually seen Headmaster Dumbledore up close. He glanced over, his eyes meeting hers for a moment. Dumbledore paused before walking out in the courtyard, his eyes harsh. 

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sibyl back inside?" Dumbledore asked as McGonagall started forward, Professor Trelawney thanking Dumbledore profusely before McGonagall pulled her away. 

They passed through the group of students, Scarlett turning and following them. Professor McGonagall walked with Professor Trelawney, gently coaxing her up the stairs. 

"Scarlett now is not a good time," McGonagall said, her tone annoyed as Scarlett came to Trelawney's side. She weaved a hand through her free arm and helped force her towards McGonagall's office. 

"Please Professor, it's my fault," Scarlett begged as they turned the corner and headed for McGonagall's office. 

"Your fault? What do you mean?" McGonagall asked, eyeing her as she pushed open her office door. Professor Trelawney blubbered as they ensured she was situated on the couch. 

"Professor Trelawney was asked to predict something. I spoke up and pulled a card for Umbridge. I didn't mean to do this, I just didn't want her to have a go at her." Scarlett said, gesturing at Professor Trelawney who had begun to calm down. A warm woven blanket was draped around her shoulders as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Thank you, sweet girl," she said softly, dabbing her eyes as McGonagall's tea set appeared on the coffee table. Scarlett sighed.

"This was not your fault Scarlett. Now get back to your studies. I will handle Professor Trelawney." McGonagall said sternly as Scarlett was ushered out of the room. 

Back down in the Entrance Hall, Scarlett glanced up, noting yet another proclamation of Umbridge's had been added. She eyed the one prohibiting any Weasley products, her heart aching at how Fred and George's year had been so sour thanks to her. 

***

Scarlett knocked on the door of Umbridge's office, ready to get yet another bout of detention over with. She didn't even plan to go to dinner afterward, just straight up to bed. Frigg had refused to move from her pocket, her avian figure warm again Scarlett's side. 

"Come in," a light voice called. Scarlett rolled her eyes, annoyed that Umbridge always attempted to sound less awful than she was. When she pushed open the door, she understood why. 

There, standing in Umbridge's office was the old toad herself, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco. Scarlett fought the urge to run as she stepped forward. 

"I'm here for detention. 5 PM. I'm early." Scarlett said sharply, eyeing the mantle clock that she had destroyed weeks earlier. Umbridge let out a hmph of suprise. 

"Scarlett I trust you know Mr. Lucius Malfoy," Umbridge said, gesturing to the tall, blonde man. His cold eyes surveyed Scarlett before nodding. 

"Ah yes. We met at the beginning of the year. I'm sure Miss Stormblood remembers?" he asked, looking at her. Scarlett let out a ragged breath as Draco stayed quiet with his arms crossed. 

"Before we begin, Scarlett. There is some Ministry business we need to attend to." Umbridge said, rounding her desk. The door shut behind Scarlett, the sound causing her to jump and whip around. 

"Sit. Now." Umbridge said, Scarlett turning and seeing her point to the chair beside Draco. Scarlett locked her jaw and took a seat, leering at him. 

"Now there will be no funny business during our meeting and I trust you know why we are all here," Umbridge said as Lucius' cold gray eyes bore into Scarlett. She felt hot and cramped in the small space. 

"This about when Draco punched me, isn't it." Scarlett could feel Frigg shift and cursed her for refusing to stay in the dormitory. 

"Yes, after you and those heathen boys vexed him so," Umbridge confirmed as Lucius clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Ah yes, the Weasley boy and Potter as well. I must say I'm not surprised at their unrefined behavior." Lucius commented as Scarlett glared up at him. 

"And I suppose punching people is refined? Even No-Maj's have better manners." Scarlett snapped, shaking her head. 

"Enough. You will speak only when spoken to!" Umbridge snapped, her wand shifting as Scarlett's hand throbbed. She put her other hand around it dropped her eyes. 

"The other reason we are here is that you, Scarlett, are harboring an illegal and dangerous creature,"

"Frigg isn't dangerous for Merlin's sake." Scarlett cried, gasping seconds later as pain bolted through her hand. The scar was beginning to tear open, new blood pooling. 

"Once more and I'll start on the other ones." Umbridge threatened, her eyes darting to Scarlett's arms. Scarlett bristled as Lucius sighed. 

"As much as I would enjoy sitting around and watching Miss Stormblood demonstrate her insolence, I do have other matters that require my attention," Lucius said as Draco kept silent. Scarlett dropped her eyes as Umbridge nodded. 

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Scarlett," Umbridge started, looking at her. 

"Where is the puca?" she asked as Frigg's heartbeat quickened. Scarlett kept her mouth a thin line. 

"I won't ask again." Scarlett refused to speak. Her eyes bore into Umbridge's and it took everything in her power not to explode another object. Anger and rage bubbled within her, fighting to get out. She clenched her hands on the arms of the pink upholstered chairs. 

"Well then, you have left me no other choice." Umbridge raised her wand, Draco finally looking up at her. 

"But Professor-"

"Quiet Draco!" Lucius snapped, his ringed hand violently squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Imperio." Umbridge said as the room grew silent. Scarlett's breath caught in her throat as Umbridge's eyes grew dark. She felt her whole body tingle as if it had fallen asleep. The numbness climbed to her brain where clouds began to form.

"Scarlett, tell Mr. Malfoy where the puca is," Umbridge commanded with a gentle smile.

"I-In my pocket." Before Scarlett could stop it the words were flying from her lips. She glanced at Draco who seemed somewhat concerned but still quiet.

"Give Mr. Malfoy the puca. Now." Umbridge said, her wand still raised. Scarlett's breath quivered, her eyes brimming with tears as her hand reached into her pocket. She willed Frigg to change, to become a gnat or a giant bear again. She didn't. 

Instead, Scarlett's palm closed gently around her and revealed her from her robe pocket. Mr. Malfoy extended his gloved hand from behind Draco's chair, Scarlett crying out in terror as she placed her in his hand. Mr. Malfoy revealed a leather sack and placed Frigg inside, closing it. 

Umbridge lowered her wand, Scarlett's body returning to normal. Tears streaked down her cheeks as Draco looked over at her. 

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for taking time out of your busy schedule to handle this. I trust we will not have any more issues with Miss Stormblood-now that she knows the consequences." Umbridge said, a sticky sweetness to her voice. Scarlett swallowed hard. 

"Scarlett, you may go. I think that detention was more than enough." Umbridge said as Scarlett stood. She was still shaking as she went to the door and opened it. She slowly managed the stairs, her brain numb as she exited the classroom. 

Scarlett stumbled down the Defense hallway, trying to control her breathing as her chest rose and fell in silent sobs. She felt like she was going to explode, her insides screaming. Scarlett paused, the cold, rough stone wall bearing into her.

"Stormblood! Hey Stormblood." Scarlett turned to see Draco rushing towards her down the Defense hallway. Her vision was blurred with tears as she held up her hand. 

"I swear to the Gods Draco Malfoy. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you." Scarlett's voice was hoarse as Draco took a tentative step back.

Scarlett turned, her feet pounding on the stone floor and her world spinning as she disappeared.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Malfoy had heeded Scarlett's request. The thought made her stomach turn as the next few weeks passed. He kept to himself and surprisingly didn't bother Harry either. 

A void hung where Frigg once herded around Scarlett. No one had asked, and she was grateful. Instead, Scarlett threw herself into her studies and tutoring, spending long hours so that all she could do when the end of the day came was sleep. 

Her plan to distract herself with work to avoid the loss of Frigg derailed when she arrived for her tutoring one chilly Wednesday afternoon to find that Dorian had been noticed by Umbridge and subsequently relieved of his tutoring duties. McGonagall had profusely apologized and explained that he had been threatened with the sack at the Ministry. 

Scarlett spent a good week brooding before deciding that it was probably for the best. At least now she wouldn't have weekly reminders that she was not only a freak but a failure.

"You should come with us to Hogsmeade. It's a Hogwarts tradition," Hermione urged as Scarlett glanced over at her from her bed.

Scarlett was stuck on some Charms homework that would have been easy had she not been focused on trying to say as few words as possible to Fred during that morning's group project. If Angelina's eyes could have shot daggers, Scarlett would have been a permanent display on the classroom wall. 

She had heard it was because of losing Quidditch, Scarlett figured it was much deeper than a sport and had something to do with a certain someone who hadn't uttered more than a few words in her direction for weeks. Trying to avoid him would have been much easier if she had just picked Slytherin. 

"I'm not sure Hermione. I'm really behind on Charms and plus, Umbarf would die before letting me out of this castle." What she didn't mention was that she had overheard Fred and George chatting about getting a butterbeer earlier that day. 

She was surprised Umbridge hadn't suspended Hogsmeade trips with her power as High Inquisitor.

Just last week, Scarlett had just happened to be in the courtyard when Fred and George were tossing a sparking ball about and Umbridge stopped them. She had been watching from a back corner, fighting to focus on Potions and try to ignore the laugh that echoed around the stone. Occasionally she would find herself smiling and glance up at him, but would quickly return to her work. 

She had asked Ron about it last week, and he had told her that on the contrary, Fred wasn't mad about being banned from Quidditch. 

Scarlett agreed--he wasn't mad he was livid, so livid that he had decided to be around her was too much collateral damage. Scarlett eyed the photo she had been using as a bookmark, wondering if her mother had this many problems at her age. 

"What is there to even do there?" Scarlett asked as Fay appeared from a cloud of warmth in the bathroom. Outside, snow had blanketed the grounds, its current flakes flurrying just outside the window. 

"We can get a beer at the Three Broomsticks, and there's HoneyDukes." 

"Fred will be there," Fay said, flopping on her bed and revealing her bag of Gobbstones. Hermione glared at her and Scarlett closed her book. Fay hadn't noticed that they hadn't talked. To be honest, she didn't notice anything that didn't have a Quidditch robe on and identified as male. 

"I don't know Hermione. What if I see him, or have to talk to him again?" By this time, it was apparent to the entire house that something had gone on to make things sour.

Seamus had high fived Scarlett for taking a punch, and a girl in year four claimed Warrington had changed his target from her but still stood by his previous claims. 

"You won't. We'll keep you busy. Besides, if something does happen you have me, Harry, and Ron. We'll fill the void." Scarlett gave her an unsure look as Hermione sat up. 

"Come on Scarlett, please?" Hermione begged. Scarlett exhaled deeply and nodded. 

"Alright I'll go, but only if we can tag-team Harry and Ron in a snowball fight," Scarlett said as Hermione smiled and laughed. 

"They won't know what hit them," 

That night, Scarlett dreamed a new dream. Unlike the swirls and memories of the past, this one was something she had never seen before. 

She was struggling to breathe, wild water rushing around her body. She clawed for the light that was above her. Scarlett broke the surface, an angry sea and dark sky glaring back at her. She couldn't swim for long in weather like this. 

Suddenly, he was there, pulling her into him. Scarlett was grateful as the water seemed to slow. She looked over to thank him when a new face appeared. Young Cecilia Finch was floating next to her, her thin hand around Scarlett's arm. Scarlett flinched away, this time realizing she was out of air. 

Cecilia Finch smiled, blood painting the water red as Scarlett breathed in pure water. 

***

"We just have to make a quick stop, then I'll show you Honeydukes." Hermione called as she, Ron, and Harry all walked a bit ahead of Scarlett.

They were chatting about something, but Scarlett wasn't paying attention. Scarlett's ungloved hands were plunged deep in her pockets against the cold. She was desperate to get somewhere warm as they entered a building. 

"Just a couple of people," Hermione said as Scarlett finally looked up and took in the seemingly abandoned building they were entering. 

"What are we doing here?" Scarlett asked as Hermione opened the door. She gave her a pleading look and Scarlett's brows furrowed as Harry and Ron stepped in. 

"You guys aren't gonna murder me, are you?" Scarlett asked as Hermione chuckled. 

"No, now come on." Inside, an older heavy-set man sat at a bar. So the place wasn't abandoned. 

"Lovely spot," Ron commented as Scarlett stepped in. 

"I thought it would be safer, somewhere off the beaten track," Hermione countered as Scarlett frowned. 

"Safer for what? Hermione, what is going on?" 

"Just, wait and hear us out," she said quickly before leading them over to another room. Scarlett followed, being the last to file in. 

There were a fair few people in the room from all different houses, Fred and George included. Scarlett dropped her eyes as Harry and Hermione walked to the front of the room. Ron gestured for Scarlett to stay as he crossed the room. Scarlett crossed her arms against the chill as Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down. 

For a moment, all was silent amongst the twenty or so people. Scarlett was incredibly confused.

What could this possibly be? A cult initiation? She eyed the door. 

"Um, hi," Hermione started, standing. 

"You all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who has had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." Yep, definitely a cult. Scarlett pushed herself up from her leaning position against the wall.

Then it finally occurred to her--Hermione had said a teacher and there wasn't a single professor in sight. They had planned to have Harry teach. Scarlett pondered the thought--sure she was just as fed up with everyone else about not using magic, but at what cost?

"Why?" A young man near the front shot as Ron uncrossed his arms. 

"Because you know who is back you tosh pot." Ron snapped as Scarlett eyed the door. She was hoping she could make a quick slip out and disappear before anyone noticed.

"So you say," the kid shot back. 

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione chimed 

"So Dumbledore says because he says?" 

"Oh for fucks sake," Scarlett mumbled, running a hand through her hair. 

"The point is, where's the truth? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Another prodded as Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Harry snapped, turning and whispering to Hermione who had an alarmed look on her face. 

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Luna's voice was like little bells in the cramped space. Everyone looked at her, Scarlett even sporting a surprised look. 

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione confirmed as Scarlett uncrossed her arms. 

"Harry, I didn't know you could do that," Dean remarked. 

"Scarlett can too," The voice came from the other side of the room where Fred sat with his hat in his hands. Scarlett glared at him as Harry looked at her. 

"When we went hiking, a rouge dementor appeared. She did it without a word or wand." Fred said as Scarlett's jaw locked. 

"Fred!" she hissed through clenched teeth. It had finally happened. The room eyed her as if she were a bug under a microscope. 

"Wandless magic?" The boy who had accosted Harry asked as Harry looked at her. 

"Wordless magic?" A pretty Asian girl asked. Luna nodded. 

"Is that true?" Harry asked. Scarlett began to feel hot and cramped in the room. She longed to feel Frigg on one of her pressure points but her body was cold.

"Y-Yes, I think so," she added as whispers spread throughout the room and they eyed her. 

"Then can you teach us?" the boy shot as Scarlett shook her head. 

"Oh no, I am not doing that," she snapped. 

"Harry can do it. He killed a basilisk-with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville piped as Scarlett gestured to Harry. 

"And he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron boasted as Hermione gave him a look. Ron mumbled a sorry to Scarlett but she wasn't bothered by the one-up.

"And last year he really did fight you-know-who. In the flesh," Hermione added as Harry sighed. 

"It all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that is just luck. Wouldn't you agree Scarlett?" Harry asked, glancing at her. Scarlett swallowed hard and remained quiet, keeping her eyes on the floor. 

"I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help," Harry continued, glancing between Ron and Hermione.

"He's just being modest," Hermione mended. 

"No Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like it is in school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But when you're out there," Harry's eyes hardened. 

"When you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like." Scarlett's mind flashed with Victoria. She inhaled sharply and pulled open the door to the small entry room. 

She stomped out of the small inn and into the light late afternoon snow. The wind was refreshing in her face as she breathed in deeply, fighting to calm herself. 

Did Scarlett want to learn magic? Yes. But had she missed what she hadn't done yet? Surprisingly no. 

"Scarlett," Scarlett jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see Fred. He had replaced his hat and was watching her with his hands in his pockets. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

"What Ron said back there--don't mind him he can be a real git sometimes," Fred said as Scarlett scoffed. 

"You think that's what I'm mad about?" Scarlett shot, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. Fred shrugged. 

"Oh, that's rich. Alright, well I'm not doing this." Scarlett said, turning away. 

"Scarlett wait. Don't go." Fred called as she ignored him. 

"Scarlett, we need you," Fred shot as Scarlett whipped around. 

"I don't care, Fred. I came here to start over and keep a low profile. Meeting and planning some magic playgroup is not keeping a low profile!" Scarlett hissed, lowering her voice as he sighed. 

"This is about what happened in the woods isn't it?" he asked as she squinted. 

"This is about more than that," Scarlett snapped, glowering at him. She sighed and glanced back at the inn where she had a feeling someone was listening. 

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Hell, you've been ignoring me for the past month and now you throw me under the bus. What are you playing at?" Scarlett snapped, starting away. Fred hurried to her side and then stood in front of her. 

"Ignoring you? That's what you think I've been doing?" Fred asked as Scarlett shrugged, her breath clouding in front of her face. 

"You haven't exactly been friendly." she shot as he scoffed. 

"You think I did that on purpose? That I wanted to just stop talking to you?" he asked as Scarlett pushed her lips together and looked out over the expansive field and forest that separated Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. She held up her hands, her eyebrows raising. 

"You think I'm a freak, and now everyone will too, and I'm the reason you can't play Quidditch and why your nose is crooked," she said, her voice growing more shrill with each reason. 

"Scarlett, I can't play Quidditch because I finally got to beat that little wazzock Malfoy up. Not because of you--though it was a damn good reason to get suspended. And my nose was already cooked from a bludger to the face but that's not the point." Fred added, sighing as his words got away from him. He shook his head, sighed, and started again. 

"I'm not talking to you because I know what happens when we collide. We both end up either hurt, in trouble, or in mortal danger." Fred said as Scarlett agreed and nodded to herself. 

"And," Fred took her hand in his, his skin warm compared to hers. His fingers ran over the rough indentions from Umbridge. He closed his eyes for a moment, his thumb lingering on liar. 

"I don't think you're a freak. What you did in those woods was extraordinary, not freakish." Fred said, smiling down at her. Scarlett finally met his eyes and shook her head, still holding his hand. 

"I can't do this. I'm not a Thunderbird or a Gryffindor." Scarlett said, starting back to the inn to inform everyone there she was cutting ties. Fred grabbed her hand again and she shrugged it off. 

"Please, Scarlett just give it a chance," 

"No," she muttered, weaving out of his attempt to grab her. 

"Scarlett come on,"

"I can't!" Scarlett cried, whipping around. Fred took a tentative step back, pushing his lips together. Scarlett seethed, a breeze swirling snow around her.

"The last time I did and saw real wandless magic, my sister burned alive in front of me before I was thrown from a third-story window. I'm glad we aren't doing magic. I could go my whole life without doing it ever again!" Scarlett screamed as the shutters on the four windows on the side of the inn all slammed shut. 

Fred looked up, surprised as Scarlett slowed her breathing, clenching and unclenching her hands. She huffed in annoyance before Fred closed the distance between them. 

"Was that you?" Fred asked as the door opened and Hermione appeared. Scarlett nodded and turned to look at her. 

"You wouldn't have come if I told you," she said gently as Scarlett nodded. 

"You're right," Scarlett said as she stepped forward. 

"Please, Scarlett we can't do this without you," Hermione begged as Scarlett huffed, her breath disappearing in the breeze.

"I can't just do this kind of magic, Hermione. Let alone summon it," Scarlett said as Hermione nodded. 

"You don't have to. You work at your own pace, just please say you'll do this," Hermione pleaded as Fred gave her a similar look.

Scarlett pondered for a moment, reveling in the idea of going even further behind Umbridge's back. Getting back at her for taking away the last piece of her that she had. At some point, she would stick to her word, and finally, take Scarlett out--much like a spider waiting for its prey to fall into the web. Why not give her a long list to show the Ministry when I finally happened?

"Alright fine," Scarlett snapped as Hermione leaped forward, wrapping her arms around her. Scarlett took in her scent of coconut and brown sugar as Fred smiled at her. 

"Guess this means I have an excuse to not avoid you anymore," he said as Scarlett playfully punched his arm. 

"Come on, let's get back inside." Back in the room, a line had already formed in front of a table that Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat at. Scarlett stood by Fred as they entered the queue behind George. When they finally did get to the table and it was her turn Harry gave Scarlett a grateful smile. 

"I'm glad you said yes, Scarlett," Harry said as she took the quill from Fred. Scarlett scribbled her name, her atrocious handwriting glaring at her as it always had when she compared it to Gabriel's. 

"I can't just summon what I do," Scarlett said slowly as she handed Hermione the quill and Harry rolled up the paper. He shook his head. 

"Just the basics Scarlett. Anything you don't want to do just tell us," Harry said as they exited the Hogs Head Inn and entered the late snowy afternoon. 

Fred and George flanked Scarlett's sides as they split off from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Scarlett glanced back at the trio, letting out a confused cry as the boys grinned at each other over her head.

"Uh, where are we going?" Scarlett asked as the boys playfully looped their arms in hers. 

"To Honeydukes of course." Fred and George both said in unison as Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

"Then tonight, we're going to a party," Fred said over her head, glancing at his brother. 

"A real party," George added as Scarlett huffed and walked arm and arm with the Weasley twins towards the center of Hogsmeade.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"You've lost twice now Scarlett. Just give it up already!" Fay cried as Scarlett attempted her last shot at Gobstones. Hermione watched from behind her, braiding her hair as Scarlett released the marble from her hand. 

A losing shot, for the third time.

Scarlett whistled as Fay gave her an I-told-you-so look. Scarlett pushed the few loose strands behind her ear as Fay collected the marbles with her game. Scarlett stood, thanking Hermione just as Fred and George appeared from the portrait hole. 

Scarlett was trying to figure out how she should tell them she wasn't attending tonight's party. Wherever it was, she had no intentions of going and wanted to instead spend the time trying to figure out where they could practice, or on the pile of homework she had been accumulating. The twins breezed past her and before she could open her mouth, Fred's hand slipped something into hers. 

She turned, glancing at him as he and George disappeared down the stairs, Fred winking just before he left. Scoffing, she hurried up to the dorm where Amara was already asleep. Scarlett shut the door and immediately unfurled the crinkled paper. There, in Fred's rough handwriting was a message:

Old classroom at ten o'clock. That shirt looks good on you. 

Scarlett scoffed again, this time the paper suddenly taking flame. She couldn't tell if it was her or a jinx of Fred's as she rushed to the fireplace and dropped it into the fire. 

She just wouldn't go. If she didn't show in that old classroom, they would go on without her. She wondered how they could host an entire 'real' party in a classroom so close to others. Yet curiosity ebbed at her. 

She replayed the events from that day in the hot spring. How close he had been to kissing her. She wondered if she could get that close again, and what magical creature could decide to have the worst timing and ruin that moment. Any chance at a low profile was now gone as she had agreed to finally fight back against Umbridge. 

It's one party. Her mind's eye chimed as she walked to her bed and revealed a bag of candy she had bought from her gambling endeavors. She had proudly paid for Fred and George's too--even though they didn't know until after it had been done and went to pay Mrs. Flume.

What's the worst that could happen? Her mind wagered. Even she knew not to ask such silly questions. 

***

The clock chimed for ten, Scarlett glancing over at Hermione who was still up reading. Scarlett sighed, reaching for her books. 

"I'm going to go down to the common room. I cant focus on Potions without falling asleep." Scarlett said, feigning exhaustion as she rubbed her face. She was still wearing her jeans and shirt but had opted for a long, burnt orange sweater to keep Hermione from suspicion. Hermione glanced over at her and nodded. 

Scarlett stood and crouched down, scooping up her boots under her two books and angling them to her left. 

"Don't stay up too late Scarlett, you'll get more stuff wrong if you're tired," Hermione said as Scarlett nodded and headed out of the room. Down in the common room, only a few Gryffindors remained. Scarlett placed her books on a corner table, pulling a few poetry books over them before sitting to lace up her boots. 

She then slowly floated out of the room, the other Gryffindors too enthralled with the fire whiskey they had been passing around. Scarlett ducked out into the hallway, her feet making gentle taps as she slowly retraced her steps to the abandoned classroom. 

When she finally did reach it, she pushed open the door, the soft voices behind it hushing. 

"Oh it's just her," a voice deadpanned as Scarlett pushed the door softly shut. She turned to see Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina. Fred smiled as Angelina eyed him. 

"Thought you had ditched us." Fred started as Angelina rolled her eyes and picked up a large object. In the moonlight, Scarlett could see it was a broom. Confusion bolted through her as Angelina unlatched one of the large windows and pushed it open. 

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked as a frigid wind whipped into the room. Angelina scoffed and looked at Fred, the glass panel that stretched the height of the wall creaking in the breeze. 

"You didn't tell her?" she shot as Fred gave her a look. Angelina pulled herself up onto the foot-high ledge, Scarlett starting forward. 

"What is going on?" she shot as Angelina held out her broom and jumped. Scarlett raced forward, looking down at the dizzying view. Then Angelina appeared, hovering on her broom. 

"Let's go. We're already late." she snapped, Fred pulling Scarlett away from the window. 

"What the hell is happening?" Scarlett spat as Lee disappeared through the window. 

"There's a party at the Three Broomsticks tonight. This is the best way to get there undetected." Fred explained as George glanced back at him.

"You coming Freddie?" he asked as Fred nodded. 

"This is insane. I don't even have a broom." Scarlett said as Fred went to the window.

"You can ride mine."

"W-with you? Can we even do that?" Scarlett asked, recalling when she and Gabriel had attempted it when she was young. It landed them both in the hospital and Gabriel grounded for two months. Fred disappeared, Scarlett rushing to the window. 

"Yeah, come on," Fred said, hovering. 

"Fred this is nuts," Scarlett said, shaking her head. 

"You were fine at tryouts," Fred countered as she scoffed. 

"That was forty feet tops. That's at least a 100-foot drop." Scarlett snapped, gripping the ledge as she glanced down. 

"Hey, don't look down," Fred said, lifting her chin. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly as the wind whipped Scarlett's hair. In the moonlight, he looked otherworldly, his hair touseling in the breeze.

"Yeah," Scarlett breathed as Fred outstretched his hand. Scarlett took it, pulling herself up on the ledge. 

"Alright, slowly step out. Good girl," Fred said softly as Scarlett eyed him. She stood with the toes of her boots precariously over the ledge. 

"Now slowly throw your leg over." Scarlett did as instructed, her stomach turning as she threw her leg over the broom. She secured her grip around his waist, leaning forward into his back. 

"You're gonna kill me," Scarlett muttered. Fred laughed. 

"I wouldn't let that happen, now see that wasn't so bad, was it," Fred said as they began to depart from the castle. Fred began to gain speed, the cold wind and milky white moonlight making everything feel as if it were a cushioned dream.

Up here, Scarlett could see the expanse of the grounds and Black Lake. Familiarity and excitement pitted in her stomach as Fred kept a steady pace. Hogsmeade glowed warmly below them, the air dotted with smoke rising from chimneys that smelled like burnt maple syrup. Scarlett could see figures in the distance dropping down out of the sky like birds.

Soon they were touching down on the Hogsmeade street, candlelight lamp posts casting shadows on the snow. Fred and Scarlett hopped off and he placed his broom against the wall. 

"You did great," he said softly as Scarlett smiled. 

"Now come on, let's go." The Three Broomsticks was teeming with life as they escaped the cold night.

A live band Scarlett assumed to be wizards played, the sound far too loud for her liking. Fred took Scarlett's hand, weaving through the crowd until they reached a table. Angelina, Lee, George, a Slytherin sixth year, and two Hufflepuff seventh years sat, butterbeers all between them. 

"Fred! Thought you'd never get here," the Hufflepuff boy said, shaking his hand. 

"I'm gonna go get us drinks, butterbeer alright?" Fred asked, his breath warm on her ear. Scarlett nodded before Fred morphed into the crowd.

Scarlett sat down in one of the two remaining seats, Angelina turning to the Hufflepuff girl and whispering something. The Slytherin girl asked George something she couldn't hear and he nodded.

"So who is the band?" Scarlett asked George over the music. George, who had been clapping along to the band looked at her. 

"The Weird Brothers, a cover band for the Weird Sisters," George said as Scarlett chuckled. 

"So like Macbeth?" she asked as George frowned. She shook her head and gestured for him to forget it while glanced back around the table. Lee was making a move on the Hufflepuff girl and Angelina was sipping her beer. The Slytherin girl looked bored but was trying to hide it. Scarlett wondered who she was crushing on and why she had even bothered to come. When Fred returned, her question was answered. 

Fred returned with two tankards, handing one to Scarlett. Scarlett watched both Angelina and the Slytherin girl light up as Fred took his seat beside her. Part of her was feeling quite proud and fought to hide a smirk knowing that she was there with him. Scarlett then came back to reality and cursed herself for being so haughty.

"The best butterbeer you will ever have," he assured, throwing his arm over the back of her chair. Scarlett didn't address it as she watched Angelina attempt to engage him in a conversation about the Chudley Cannons.

She was on the other side of Scarlett, leaning over so that her hair created a curtain between her and the rest of the table. Scarlett took a sip of her drink, the strength throwing her off. Now she wasn't too angry with herself for the way she had thought, Angelina knew exactly what she was doing.

"You like it?" Fred asked as Scarlett nodded. Fred then laughed, gesturing to his lip when Scarlett realized the whipped cream had left a residue on her lip. She let out an embarrassed chortle, Angelina raising her eyebrows and meeting the eyes of the Hufflepuff girl. 

An hour later, Scarlett was two beers in and the room had a warm haze. Angelina had laughed at one of her jokes, probably because of her also buzzed state.

The Slytherin had been talking with Lee and George, her dirty blonde hair and brown eyes making her the prettiest at the table, or so Scarlett thought bitterly. A song started, Angelina slapping the table. 

"I love this song. Come on," Angelina said, standing. The group laughed as the Hufflepuffs and Lee stood. 

"Come on Fred," Angelina called, standing behind Scarlett's chair and grabbing his arm. Fred smiled at Scarlett and gestured to the group.

"I'm good. Go ahead." Scarlett assured as Fred gave her a look. 

"You sure?" he asked, shrugging off Angelina and gently touching her elbow. Scarlett nodded, feeling Angelina's glare.

"You both go, I'll watch the drinks," Scarlett assured as Fred and George both stood and disappeared into the crowd. Scarlett took a sip of her drink, glad she had come out but beginning to feel tired. She looked back but the Slytherin girl had already disappeared.

As usual, Scarlett was alone again. Even in a warm, spice-scented room with blaring music and a bunch of bodies, she was alone. Scarlett wiped her eyes, blaming the watering on her tiredness as she took another sip of her beer. 

"Alright, we have a request for a Muggle song for someone named Scarlett." Scarlett bristled, her back straightening as she turned. The music started to play, Scarlett recognizing the Beatles beat from the start. 

Fred appeared from the crowd, theatrically pointing at her and swaying. She laughed and shook her head as he came to her side.

"Fred, I can't dance. I look like a Hinkypunk on crack." Scarlett said as Fred let out a loud cackle.

"Okay we'll try going for a Hinkypunk chilling on some good kush," Fred pulled her out of the chair as she laughed. The crowd kept with the beat regardless of the original artist, Fred pulling her over to where everyone else was dancing.

"How'd you even know I knew who the Beatles were?" Scarlett shot as Fred snorted. 

"Everyone knows who the Beatles are. Even us wizards don't live in caves." Scarlett's face scrunched as she laughed, catching Angelina glaring at her from the arms of George. 

"See look, you're dancing. Like a graceful Hinkypunk." Fred teased, twirling her. Scarlett shook her head as Fred sang along to the words.

"You've definitely had too much to drink," Scarlett started as Fred pulled her closer to him.

"I used to step on my dad's feet all the time," Scarlett said in Fred's ear as Fred chuckled. Just then, her boot collided with his sneaker. Scarlett let out an annoyed laugh, her face flooding in crimson. 

"Ah, damn you jinxed us!" Fred cried as he watched her for a moment, getting caught in the vibrant green of her eyes. She looked golden in the warm light, a slight sheen of sweat making her skin glimmer.

"Only joking, love," Fred said, pulling her into him and twirling her. This time he pulled her back into him, his breath on her ear as they swayed. He turned her again and met her eyes. 

"Scarlett, I-"

"Sourdough." A voice said into the microphone, the music not missing a beat as Fred immediately looked at the group. George nodded and Fred pulled Scarlett over to the table where their beers still sat. Scarlett was confused as he spoke.

"Ready?" Fred asked as they all slapped the table.

"Bottoms up!" Fred cried, as the group grabbed their drinks and downed them. Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she did the same, coughing as it dribbled down her t-shirt. 

"Come on!" Fred cried as the rest of the group was already halfway out the door. Just as they had ducked out, Scarlett realized why they had left. Filch had just entered through the other door, the word apparently a code for students to scram.

They entered the cold night, Scarlett's head spinning as Fred pulled her over to the alleyway beside the pub. The music was muffled out here as Scarlett watched the others kick-off of the ground. Fred and she both threw their legs over it the broom.

"Hold on," he said, kicking off. Soon, they were flying high above the town, Hogwarts glowing warmly in the distance. Now, Scarlett didn't much mind the height. 

"It's so beautiful up here," Scarlett said in his ear. Fred nodded. 

"Sure is." he commented, glancing back at her. Scarlett laughed and gently poked his ribs as they neared the castle. The cold air was a welcomed relief after her sweat from the evening.

By the time they all filed back into the dusty classroom, the clock tower was chiming for one AM. The others had gone ahead, leaving just Scarlett and Fred. 

Scarlett rubbed her hands together as Fred ran a hand through his hair. Scarlett sighed, glancing out of the window. She could feel Fred move behind her.

"That was fun," Scarlett said softly as Fred pulled the window shut and latched it, his arm extending around her. He smiled at her, Scarlett lingering as she grabbed his hand and turned to him.

"I'm glad you had fun," Fred said softly, the moon casting a glow on the both. For a moment, they just stared at each other, Scarlett's vision still hazy. She wondered if he was going to kiss her and what that would be like. Would she be less awkward than if she was sober? 

She had only kissed one other boy and it hadn't gone well. Scarlett pushed that thought away as she focused on Fred's brown eyes that looked like pools of caramel in the light. Scarlett had decided if he didn't act in the next three seconds, she would go for it.

"It's late," Fred said, stepping back. Scarlett's brows furrowed as her stomach dropped.

"We better get back before Mrs. Norris starts her rounds," Fred said, lacing his hand in hers and heading for the door. 

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Scarlett asked as Fred stopped, his hand lingering on the door. He glanced back at her, Scarlett's face illuminated in the moonlight. She was fighting back confused tears. Fred shook his head. 

"No, of course not Scarlett," Fred walked over to her, Scarlett pulling herself together. 

"Then why won't you kiss me?" she shot, her voice low. Fred sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

"You've been drinking Scarlett. When I kiss you I want you to remember it, now come on before we get caught out of bed." Fred linked his hand with hers and dragged her over to the hallway. Excitement blossomed in her stomach, now that she knew he definitely intended to kiss her.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

"Okay, Harry what is it you have to show us because in the time we've been standing here, Professor Snape has assigned at least five more parchments and I could be getting that done," Scarlett said as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George all stood in a seventh-floor corridor.

"We've only had two this week and you wouldn't even do them if he did assign more." Hermione countered as Scarlett glared at her.

"That's not the point Hermione." Scarlett shot as Fred laughed. Scarlett poked him in the ribs as Harry looked at her.

"Just wait. Dobby said it would be here." Harry said as Scarlett frowned.

"Dobby? Who the hell is-"

The wall suddenly began to move, filigree forming as a door began to appear out of the stone. Fred and George looked at each other over Scarlett's head.

"Wicked." They muttered as Harry stepped forward and pushed open the door. Inside, a large room appeared. Tall windows lined the walls, letting in the bright late Fall light.

"You've done it! We've found the Room of Requirement." Hermione said, suprise in her voice as they stepped in. The doors behind them closed, mirrors reflecting the room.

"The Room of Requirement appears to all who need it and always has what the witch or wizard needs most." Hermione prattled off as Scarlett glanced over at Fred.

"So say someone really needed the toilet," Ron started as Scarlett gave him and shove and Fred and George chuckled. Hermione winced at his crass behavior.

"Yes, Ronald. That is the idea." Harry grinned at them.

"We've got the perfect place for the DA. Now to just keep it under wraps.

***

"Alright, today we are going to start with some basic spells, specifically a disarming spell," Harry said as everyone stood in the Room of Requirement. Getting everyone there wasn't too much of an issue.

It had been a few days since they had located the Room of Requirement and Scarlett had been meaning to talk to Fred about the previous Friday night. Yet every time she tried, someone would either interrupt her or intercede her altogether.

"Okay, everyone line up," Harry said as a dummy shaped like a dementor appeared in the room. Scarlett took her spot behind Fred, leaning around him to see Neville and Harry at the front.

"Alright, Neville. Give it a go." Harry encouraged as Scarlett watched.

"Expeliarmus!" Neville cried. The spell immediately backfired, his wand shooting backward and into the line behind him. Everyone began to duck out of the way as Scarlett raised her wand. 

The wand stopped mid-air, Scarlett not needing to speak. Harry glanced back at her, giving her an approving smile.

"Thank you, Scarlett. Now that is an example of a way to use wordless magic. That magic is very helpful in combat." Harry said, glancing back at Neville as Scarlett passed Neville's wand back up to him. 

"I'm hopeless," Neville said as Harry shook his head, disagreeing. 

"No, you're not. You are just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this." Harry cast a perfect disarming charm, the wooden stick used as a wand ripping away. 

"Alright, Luna, you're next."

***

And so it began, twice a week Dumbledore's Army would meet. It became increasingly harder for Scarlett to manage her school work, DA tutoring, and attempting to talk to Fred who was always either surrounded by people or busy. The only thing she was particularly grateful for was that her mind was kept off of Frigg and missing her. Even the photo fell to the wayside as the OWLs studying also began.

As the days wore on, Umbridge remained waiting. She instated an Inquisitorial Squad, something Scarlett was unsurprised that Malfoy had run to with open arms.

One Friday evening, Scarlett was returning from the library. She had spent a good portion of the afternoon catching up on the pile of work she had. She had even skipped dinner and managed to finish her work and finally get caught up.

Scarlett was considering a dinner of sweets as she walked when suddenly she was jerked back. The books she was holding clattered to the floor. Scarlett was pushed into the wall, a flicker of blonde hair alerting her to who the culprit was.

Draco Malfoy stood flanked by none other and Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's arm crossed across her chest, holding her in place. Scarlett squirmed.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" she snapped, shifting as Crabbe put a meaty hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You and Potter and up to something. We know it." Draco shot, glaring at her as Scarlett's brows furrowed.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Scarlett snapped as Draco glanced over at Goyle.

"Whatever it is, we're gonna find out. Then we'll have all those Mudbloods and you blood traitors out of here." Draco warned as Scarlett scoffed.

"Yeah, the big scary Inquisitorial Squad is really gonna purge the school," Scarlett said, flicking the badge on his robes. Draco grabbed Scarlett harder, bunching her neckline in his hands.

"You tell us what is going on or I'll-"

"I'd chose your next words very carefully Malfoy." A voice shot. Scarlett jumped, looking over to see Fred and George with their arms crossed and approaching them.

"Unless you want to finish what you started in the Quidditch Pitch." George snapped as Draco looked from them back to Scarlett. She glared at him as he released her dramatically as if to show Fred he had meant no harm. He glared at her before he and his goons stalked down the hallway.

"You okay Scarlett?" George asked, coming up to her. Scarlett ran a hand through her hair and then dropped to collect her books. She went to grab them but Fred's pale arms and hands were already stacking them. He handed them to her and she stood.

"Thanks but I really don't need you guys to fight my battles for me," Scarlett said, her eyes downcast as Fred nodded.

"Oh, we know that for sure," George started, looking at Fred who smiled.

"We wanted to." Scarlett looked up at them.

"They're gonna have to know about this. Not everyone can be like you, Scarlett." Fred said in a matter-of-fact tone as she nodded.

"Now come on, they still have dessert downstairs."

***

"Today we are going to cover stunning spells. This is a wizard's bread and butter, really. You can use these spells for a variety of situations. Now everyone pair up and let's get to work." Harry said from the head of the class as the girls finished decorating a Christmas tree that the Room had so festively provided. Scarlett had been asked to help but she had declined immediately.

"Hermione and Ron first," Harry directed as Scarlett stood beside Ginny on the left side of the room. Ginny gave her a look as Scarlett leaned over to her.

"Ron is gonna get his ass handed to him," Scarlett whispered as Ginny scrunched her nose and laughed. Ron gave Scarlett a look as she glanced across the room to see Fred and George also whispering.

"Whenever you're ready," Harry said as Ron and Hermione took their positions. Before Ron could even speak, Hermione had cast, the spell knocking Ron back into the wall. 

"Oof!" George cried as Fred laughed and George handed him something. The girls all immediately flocked to Hermione to congratulate her as Harry fought to take command back of the room.

"Excellent, who wants to go next? Scarlett how about you and Fred?" Harry asked as Fred glanced over, his eyes holding something Scarlett couldn't read. Scarlett walked over, Ron still rubbing his back and muttering something about 'letting her win' as Fred sighed.

"I'll be gentle with you," he assured as Scarlett looked up at him. 

"Don't," she challenged as she walked to the other side of the room. Scarlett turned, looking down at her wand. She considered it for a moment before putting it away in her sleeve. Harry gave her a worried look, joining the end of the line closest to her. 

"It's fine, I'm ready," Scarlett said, straightening her back as Fred's brows furrowed. He waited a moment and then spoke.

The spell leaped from his wand and before Scarlett could stop it or even collect her thoughts enough to cast one herself, she was slammed back into the floor. Fred's eyes grew wide as she winced.

"You okay Scarlett?" Harry asked as she pushed herself up and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Can we try one more time?" Scarlett asked Harry who pushed his lips together in thought before nodding. Fred's eyes were still worried as he gave her a pleading look. Scarlett glared at him before calming her breath and nodding.

"Stupe-" Fred was tossed back, skidding on the floor and just barely missing the fire grate. Scarlett smiled as the rest of the group watched in stunned silence. Fred pushed himself up as if he hadn't even fallen, a grin plastered on his face. He leaped up.

"You did it Scarlett!" he cried as Harry smiled. 

"Great work!" Harry exclaimed, beaming as Ginny gave her an approving nod.

"How about George and Luna?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"This will be the last time we will be meeting until after the holiday." Scarlett was dreading this moment.

The last few weeks had flown by with ease. Scarlett had managed to get all do her work done for the term, planning to lay low in the common room until the holiday was over.

Harry was still talking as she gazed out of the window, watching the snow fall on the grounds. Up here, everyone looked like tiny ants. Movement signaled to her that Harry was done speaking, Scarlett beginning to leave. 

"Merry Christmas Scarlett!" Luna called, breezing past her. Scarlett smiled and continued outside of the room and down the hallway, meandering before heading back to the common room. It was only two days before everyone left for the Christmas holiday. 

Back home, Scarlett would be counting down the days. Eager to return to Storm Hall and see whatever creatures her father had procured over the past months.

Now she was just sad. The thought of spending her favorite holiday alone in a cold, drafty castle left her melancholy. It would be her first Christmas without them and without Frigg. Scarlett felt physically sick at the thought. Scarlett was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the footsteps come up beside her. 

"Hey, Scarlett." she looked to see Fred holding a suitcase that said Weasley and Weasley, winded from having to catch up to her. 

"Hey," she said softly, looking back down the hallway. They were finally alone but Scarlett couldn't think of anything she had wanted to say. Of course, she thought, that's the way it works.

"I was wondering--did you have any plans for the holiday?" Fred asked, nervously kneading the suitcase handle as he watched her. Scarlett shrugged. 

"Other than cry and possibly get another detention just for breathing from Umbridge? No." Scarlett shot, turning the corridor corner and coming to the stairs. 

"Come to my place then," Fred suggested, following her. 

"Oh no, I couldn't just drop in on your mom," Scarlett said as Fred shook his head. 

"Nonsense, Harry does it all the time. Come on, it'll be fun." Fred pressed as Scarlett glanced towards the portrait hole on the other side of the foyer. 

"Can I even do that?" Scarlett asked as she headed for the common room. Fred shrugged. 

"Could you even sneak out twice, or do wandless magic?" he challenged, giving her a pleased grin. 

"Hush!" Scarlett spat as Fred gave her a raise of his eyebrow. Scarlett threw a playful punch at his arm. 

"Say you'll come," Fred commanded, giving her a playful threatening look as they entered the common room. 

"We'll see." 

***

That night, Scarlett dreamed a different dream from the ones before. This time, she was in the Great Hall, studying but she was aware that she wasn't herself. She noticed the blue lining of her robe, confusion plaguing her as someone sat down. 

"Winnie you won't believe what Narcissa just told me!" Once again, Cecilia Finch was there, perfect blonde curls and bright eyes beaming back at her. In the late afternoon sun that beamed through the windows, she looked ethereal.

"What?" Her voice was different too, higher. She also noticed her homework was much more advanced for a fifth-year.

"She said that Bella told her that Rodolphus said he is going to take Mildred Clems to the dance. Can you believe he is going to ask that cow!?" Cecilia said, glaring over at the Hufflepuff table. Mildred looked up at them having heard her name and dropped her eyes, fighting to hide tears. Scarlett sighed in annoyance.

"Must you be so cruel, CeCe?" Winnie shot as Cecilia turned back to her. Her eyes narrowed, her voice deeper when she spoke. 

"Must you?" 

Scarlett awoke, once again being strangled by her nightgown and hair that had escaped its braid. She pushed the covers off of her bed, huffing and pulling herself up. Scarlett needed some fresh air but didn't want to make the others cold. Instead, she opened the dormitory door and walked down the stairs. 

"Hey." Scarlett had just turned the spiral corner when a voice startled her. Her hand flew to her heart as she let out a yelp of surprise. Fred was sitting in one of the chairs, a book on his lap. 

"Could you not!?" Scarlett spat in a whisper as she crossed the room to him. Fred let out a small laugh as the clock tower chimed for two AM. 

"I tend to do that a lot, don't I?" Fred asked as Scarlett narrowed her eyes. She sidestepped him and went for the window behind him, opening it. A frigid breeze poured in, the draft disturbing the fire. She turned, glancing out the window and sighing as the cold air flooded over her.

"You okay?" Fred asked, closing his book and sitting up straighter, watching her. Scarlett nodded. 

"Fine, just bad dreams. What about you?" she said, leaning against the stone sill and crossing her arms. Fred held up the book he had been reading.

"Gotta learn all my witty humor somewhere," he said as Scarlett giggled before taking the book. She flipped through it, leaning against the back of his chair.

"And here I thought you were so original." she shot back as Fred looked up at her. 

"You know you're pretty funny yourself, Scarlett," Fred said as Scarlett handed him the book back and sat down in the chair across from him. 

"You really should come. I mean do you really wanna be here, in this cold castle, all alone?" Fred whispered as Scarlett let out a scoff and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Fred I'm-" A door opened, the creak echoing throughout the room. They looked in the direction and found a flustered Ron, gripping the stone of the balcony.

"Fred, thank Merlin you're up. Harry's had a dream. He says dad is hurt." Ron said, his face flushed as Fred immediately stood. 

"We'll get McGonagall," Scarlett immediately said as Fred nodded. They stood, Scarlett's feet burning against the cold floor as they exited the common room.

The Fat Lady uttered a cry of suprise as they raced down the stairs, Fred matching Scarlett's pace. Once, she almost slipped, Fred gripping her arm to steady her before they turned the corner and hurried down the corridor that led to McGonagall's office.

Scarlett rapped violently on the door, her knuckles aching as she hopped from foot to foot to avoid the cold. Fred glanced at her, his chest violently rising and falling.

"Scarlett your feet," he started as she waved him off and the door opened. McGonagall stood in the bluish wand light, her hair in a braid and her green robe covering a white nightgown similar to Scarlett's. When she saw Fred and Scarlett she let out a huff of disappointment.

"Mr. Weasley I sw-"

"Professor, it's Harry. Ron said he's had spent type of," Scarlett paused a moment, wondering how she should present this without damaging Harry.

"He's had a dream about Mr. Wealsey. Please, just come Professor." Scarlett begged as Fred nodded. McGonagall took a breath and then followed them towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron Harry, and Scarlett all crowded into Professor Dumbledore's office. Scarlett kept close to Fred, hoping she wouldn't be noticed in the chaos. She had never seen the Headmaster's Office here. Ilvermorny's paled in comparison--Scarlett would know being that she spent a great deal of time in there.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked, his voice tight. Harry was still sweaty and breathing heavily as he stood in the middle of the room. Ginny watched him with worried eyes and Scarlett could sense she was fighting the urge to go to his side.

"Neither. It was like I was--" Harry trailed off for a moment as everyone watched him. 

"Professor will you please just tell me what's happened?" Harry begged as Dumbledore ignored him and rushed to the painting on the wall. He asked it to ensure Aurthur was found by the proper people, the painting nodding vigorously in confirmation. 

"Sir?" Harry insisted as Dumbledore rushed to the other side of the room, instructing a portrait to visit another location. Scarlett's heart rate quickened as she gently put her hand on Fred's arm. Fred was also worried but glanced at her to assure her he was alright. He linked his fingers in hers, swallowing hard.

"And his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey." Scarlett's stomach dropped as she watched Professor Dumbledore's frenzy.

"Look at me!" Harry boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room as Ginny jumped, her arm bumping into Scarlett's side. 

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked mournfully, his eyes scared. The door to Professor Dumbledore's office opened to reveal Professor Snape in his usual black robes. He had a surprised expression on his face and Scarlett wondered if he even owned pajamas given that even Professor McGonagall kept her nightclothes on.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Snape asked as Dumbledore's face fell in relief. 

"Oh, Severus I'm afraid we can't wait until the morning. Otherwise, we will be vulnerable." Dumbledore said, Scarlett realizing they were speaking about something that the rest of the room was not privy to. 

"Very well," Snape said, turning and finally noticing Scarlett standing next to Fred. 

"Miss Stormblood, I do not recall you being adopted by the Weasley's." Professor Snape drawled, an eyebrow raised as McGonagall shook her head. 

"Scarlett and Fred came to fetch me, I will ensure she gets back to bed Severus." McGonagall spat before Professor Snape seized Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room. 

"Now Minerva if you wouldn't mind," Dumbledore said, going to a shelf and revealing a teapot. Ornate elephants and birds were painted in the sides, the fragile object looking as if it would shatter if someone breathed on it. 

"Of course. Come along everyone." McGonagall said, taking the teapot and leading the group out of the room. Scarlett stayed next to Fred, realizing as they began to descend the stairs towards the side courtyard that she still had not released Fred's fingers. Instead, he had weaved his hand into hers, forcing her to keep his fast pace. 

The frozen night air and solid snowfall cushioned the sounds of the night as McGonagall and the group entered the courtyard. Scarlett's toes burned against the snow, Fred urging her back and out of the snow. Scarlett pushed him back, willing him to let her follow him out into the snow.

"Fred, George, I trust you will ensure you and your siblings get through alright?" McGonagall asked as Fred and George both nodded in the firelight of multiple torches. 

McGonagall placed the teapot down, the snow casting a bright glow on it from the moon. George, Ginny, and Ron all stepped forward, kneeling to grab hold of it. Fred sighed, taking one last glance at Scarlett before releasing her hand. He stepped forward, taking hold of the teapot as McGonagall spoke a few words. 

Suddenly, the snow began to swirl around them, creating a barrier between them and the Weasleys. Scarlett moved closer to McGonagall as they began to spin, the light growing brighter. And then, just as quickly as they had entered her life, the Weasleys were gone. 

In the darkness, Scarlett let out a breath. Her eyes pricked with tears as McGonagall sighed.

"Scarlett where are your shoes?" she shot, her voice echoing around the courtyard as Scarlett shook her head.

"It's not a big deal. Please Professor, is he going to be alright? Mr. Wealsey that is." Scarlett clarified as Professor McGonagall urged her back into the outside corridors that surrounded the Transfiguration Courtyard.

"I do not know Scarlett. Come on, let's get you warmed up." Back in McGonagall's office, a comfortable fire still burned in the grate. As usual, tea appeared as Professor McGonagall handed Scarlett a large woven blanket as pushed an ottoman that was near the fire to her.

Professor McGonagall sat down, taking her teacup in hand.

"You were right to come and get me," she started as Scarlett propped her feet up. They began to burn like they did that Christmas morning in the hot spring. The only difference was that the pain was worse now.

"What I am trying to understand is why you and Mr. Weasley were the ones who were up," McGonagall said, eyeing her. Scarlett sighed.

"It isn't what you think. I had a nightmare and he was up, surprisingly, reading." Scarlett said as Professor McGonagall fought back a small chuckle.

"You have nightmares like Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as Scarlett watched the fire. The blanket was warm, soft, and smelled like cedar. Scarlett curled deeper into it before nodding.

"They're about Cecelia Finch." Scarlett started slowly as McGonagall watched her.

"I had hoped you had stopped fretting over that photo," McGonagall commented as Scarlett shook her head.

"It's not the photo. These dreams they aren't like most dreams," Scarlett explained, sitting up.

"It's like I'm someone else in them. Like I'm reliving a memory of her, but I was there too." Scarlett said, her brows furrowed as she pointed to herself.

"What did she, what was-" Scarlett whispered, fighting to remember what Cecilia had called her when she sat down in her dream. It certainly wasn't Scarlett.

"Scarlett, there are many forms of magic in this world," McGonagall said, placing her teacup down. She flattened her hands on her lap and swallowed hard.

"Sometimes, magic links can be made between people. These links aren't explainable, but they tend to happen in maternal lines." Scarlett shook her head.

"I'm sorry I'm not following," Scarlett said as McGonagall averted her eyes to the fire. Scarlett watched her as the shadows danced across her face.

"You know the circumstances of Mr. Potter?" she asked as Scarlett shrugged.

"About Voldemort, right?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall winced at the name and nodded.

"The night Harry's parents were murdered, he was also struck with a killing curse. He survived because of the maternal link--that love that protected him." McGonagall explained slowly as Scarlett pondered her words.

"So you think I'm having these dreams because my mom loves me?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall shook her head.

"Not exactly. You see your mother was an incredibly bright and strong witch. She exhibited powers far beyond her years. When you were born, some of that power passed into you." Scarlett frowned.

"B-But I've never had this happen before that night." she countered as McGonagall nodded.

"It takes an astounding event and an astronomical amount of pain to trigger that kind of magic." Scarlett sat back, searching her mind for the memories of the dreams.

"So I'm seeing mothers--memories? Why?" Scarlett asked, her face contorting in confusion as her head ached. McGonagall shook her head, watching her.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is mere coincidence," McGonagall said as the clock tower struck three AM.

"Merlin's beard it's late. I can't have you wandering the halls and risking another detention." McGonagall said in a stern voice as she stood and grabbed the throw pillow from the chair beside her. She placed it on the couch and Scarlett fell sideways onto it. She wrapped the blanket around herself as McGonagall brushed her hair out of her face.

"Goodnight Scarlett," she said, her touch leaving a warth in Scarlett's forehead that bubbled through her skull.

"Goodnight Professor."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Scarlett stared out the common room window, the silence of the post-train boarding welcomed. She had declined two invitations to Fay's home as well as Luna's, hoping to just keep a low profile.

The snow was falling once more, the chill of the day pushing past the paned glass of the window. Beside her on the table, Fred's book titled '101 Best Wizard Knock Knock Jones' glared at her. Scarlett had flipped through it again, reading some notes that Fred and George had apparently both left while reading.

The portrait hole opened, or so she heard. Scarlett remained in her seat but the window, her chin perched on her hand as she wished Frigg would appear. 

"I had hoped I'd find you here." Scarlett jumped, turning to see Professor McGonagall in her usual flawless robes. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her eyes looking tired. 

"To be honest professor I don't intend to be anywhere else. At least Umbridge can't get in." Scarlett noted, not fighting to hide her depressed tone as she gestured to the portrait hole. 

"Speaking of Umbridge, I want you to know that she confiscated Frigg," McGonagall said, her voice harsh and her mouth a tight line. Scarlett bristled wondering if she knew about the curse too.

"Scarlett, once again I have to beg you to be honest with me," McGonagall said, leaning against the chair across from Scarlett. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to-." McGonagall held up a hand.

"To worry? Well, I must tell you I worry more now when you don't tell me things that are as important as this. Even Headmaster Dumbledore is involved." Scarlett's brows furrowed.

"W-Why?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Separating a witch from a familiar or in your case a bonded pet is frowned upon and hopefully with new legislation passing through the Ministry, illegal," McGonagall explained. Scarlett sat up straighter.

"Do you think there is a way I could get her back?" Scarlett asked, her eyes narrowing as she watched McGonagall who glanced at the crackling fire.

"I don't know, but she cannot take everything away from us. Now, I have a surprise for you." McGonagall said as Scarlett watched her.

"I intend to visit my older brother for the holidays and didn't feel comfortable leaving you here. As your custodian, I am allowed to make decisions on where you will spend your time." Scarlett perked up a bit, the thought of the Weasley's in her mind.

"I have arranged for you to stay with some friends of mine at 12 Grimmauld Place in London." Scarlett sagged back into the chair, a sour look on her face. That certainly didn't sound like the fun the Weasley's surely had planned.

"I am sorry for what happened with Mr. Wealsey. It seemed he'd finally stopped listening to my recommendation." McGonagall said as Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"Your recommendation?" she shot back as McGonagall urged her to stand. Scarlett did, smoothing her dress. Warm, knitted socks slumped into her boots. 

"Why yes. After the incident on the Quidditch Pitch, I spoke with Mr. Wealsey about your circumstances. Very briefly mind you, but I insisted he steer clear of you for the best of both parties. He seemed to heed my plea, but it seems nothing can stop you two from finding your way to each other." McGonagall noted, a small smile painting her lips. 

"Now, I will be late for afternoon tea if I don't leave now. Why don't you go grab your coat and I'll ensure your things are sent over by tonight." Scarlett nodded, racing up the stairs and grabbing her coat. In the pocket, her photo still sat, untouched for at least two weeks. Scarlett reappeared, McGonagall extending her arm. 

"Professor Dumbledore has allowed me a pass to Apparate. I do apologize as this is not your preferred method of travel." McGonagall said as Scarlett took her arm and closed her eyes. 

This time, the trip was easier. Scarlett only felt woozy for a moment before cold air caressed her face. She opened her eyes to a bright park where children raced around in the distance. She smiled before McGonagall gestured for her to follow. 

Grimmauld Place was on a normal, No-Maj street that held all odd numbers. 12's door was visible only to them as McGonagall and Scarlett crossed the road and walked up the steps. McGonagall opened the door and ushered Scarlett in. 

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was that of old homes, rich furniture, spice, and dust. The long hallway before them was relatively dark save for lit sconces on the wall. On her right, various photos littered the wall. 

Further down the hallway, voices could be heard and movement could be seen. McGonagall walked down the hallway, the worn rug muffling her footsteps. Scarlett followed, her eyes scanning over the various photos of groups of people. She had decided she would investigate them later.

"Ah, Minerva! I thought that was you!" A voice called from the room at the end of the hall. McGonagall smiled and entered the room, Scarlett a few places behind her.

When McGonagall moved, a man with dark curly hair and mustache appeared sitting at the table. He had kind, gentle eyes but looked worn. When he saw Scarlett he audibly gasped. Scarlett quickly turned to look behind her, confused. 

"Winnie?" he asked, almost above a whisper. Scarlett looked back at him, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Uh no, I'm Scarlett. But my mom's name was Winifred." Scarlett said softly, stepping into the warmly lit room. On the right was a large fireplace and on the left was an ornate, Art-Deco style bar where another man stood with a drink in hand. The man paused for a moment before smiling. 

"Of course!" he said, beaming as McGonagall shook her head, giving him a disapproving look.

"Scarlett this is Sirius Black. Sirius, meet Scarlett Stormblood." McGonagall introduced as the man by the bar gave an interested look. Sirius stood, rounding the table and shaking her hand. He sat down, gesturing for her to do the same as well. 

"Forgive my manners, it has been so long. Please, tell me how is your dear mother?" he asked genuinely. For a moment, Scarlett paused, glancing at McGonagall who had bristled at the question. 

"I-I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, sir, but my mother passed in August," Scarlett said, her voice small and bitter. Sirius' face fell for a moment, his hand going to hers. 

"I am so incredibly sorry to hear that. Your mother was a brilliant witch and a beloved friend of mine." Sirius assured as Scarlett smiled. 

"So you knew her? When she was young?" Scarlett asked as the fire popped. She leaned towards him, eager to learn. 

"Knew him? She used to follow him around like a wounded unicorn." The man in the corner had spoken, a laugh in his voice and a smile on his kind face. Scarlett noticed the ghost of a scar across it as McGonagall gestured to him. 

"Scarlett, this is Remus Lupin, another friend of mine. I can already tell Scarlett will enjoy her time here with you all." McGonagall said as Scarlett smiled. Just then, the mantle clock chimed for 4 PM. 

"Merlin's beard, I'm late. Scarlett if you need me, you can always owl me. If not, I'll be back to collect you before the end of the holiday, and please stay out of trouble." McGonagall said, giving a look to Sirius whose eyes gleamed with something Scarlett couldn't place. McGonagall breezed back down the hallway and disappeared with a close of the front door. 

"Will you tell me more about my mother?" Scarlett asked as Sirius stood, pushing in his chair. 

"Later, I promise. For now, let's introduce you to Molly." 

Down a set of stairs just outside of the dining room door, a warm kitchen sat. A cozy fire was burning in the grate, a large table covered in all manners of ingredients. The room smelled of something savory cooking in an oven. It made Scarlett feel like she was at home and for a moment, she closed her eyes, imagining her father at the stove, baking muffins before the sun came up to beat her early-riser siblings. Scarlett opened her eyes as Sirius glanced at her.

"You think about her a lot, don't you?" he asked softly as Scarlett nodded. Sirius gave her a knowing smile before they entered the room, Sirius whistling. 

"Sirius Black, I swear if you whistle at me like I am some dog again I'll--oh hello dear." A stout woman with curly red hair appeared from a room on the other end of the room. She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled. She was matronly and warm, her aura, if Scarlett could see them, she imagined was bright orange.

"Molly, this is Scarlett Stormblood. Minerva just dropped her off to spend the holiday with us." Sirius explained as he went to the table and began picking past some grapes. Molly beamed at her as she closed the distance between them.

"Welcome. I'm Molly Weasley." Molly extended her hand and Scarlett took it, her name clicking. A pit of hope bubbled in Scarlett's stomach and was soon taken over as Ginny appeared from where Molly had just come. 

"Oh Ginny darling, won't you take Scarlett upstairs and get her situated in Mrs. Black's old room?" Molly asked as Ginny gave her a look before nodding. She smiled at Scarlett and gestured for her to follow her back upstairs. 

"I'll be honest, I'm glad you're here," Ginny said as they rounded the kitchen stairs and started up the main flight. 

"Thanks, I guess. I'm glad to not be stuck alone at Hogwarts." Scarlett said as they came to the first landing. Dark walls made the place look cavernous, halls branching off in different directions. To her right, she could swear she heard whispering. Scarlett ignored it.

"Not only that, but Fred can finally shut up about it all," Ginny replied as they continued climbing. 

"About what?" Scarlett shot back as she took in the ornate wallpaper and dark, dented wood of the banister.

"It's been constant really. 'Should I invite Scarlett to Christmas'. 'D'ya think mum will mind'? 'Do they celebrate Christmas over there'?" Ginny added rolling her eyes as they came to the second landing. Scarlett let out a soft chuckle as Ginny gave her a look that feigned annoyance. Ginny led her to a room at the end of a long hall. 

"Well I promise I didn't plan it, but I'm glad to offer some relief," Scarlett replied as Ginny opened the door and revealed a large room with a canopy bed. Two heavily curtained windows sat on the other side of the room, a vanity in between them. 

"This is beautiful. Thank you for showing me the way." Scarlett said as Ginny nodded. She started away, turning back as Scarlett pushed the door open more. 

"If you want, you can come to mine and Hermione's room in a bit. We have the latest copy of Witch Weekly and Quidditch Monthly." Ginny tried as Scarlett smiled and nodded. Ginny returned it and was soon galumphing back down the stairs. 

Scarlett turned to look in the room, curious as to why she was given a single one all to herself. She assumed it was because she didn't know the girls well enough to bunk with them. Still, the feeling was odd as she leaned in. 

"Scarlett?" Scarlett jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see Fred standing in the foyer. Scarlett smiled as he approached her. 

"I'm so glad you changed your mind," he said, stopping short and deciding a hug was too much. Scarlett smiled. 

"I didn't. I mean I'm happy to be here, how is your father?" Scarlett asked quickly as Fred smiled. 

"Mum says he will be home by Christmas Eve," Fred reported, smiling. Scarlett nodded, happy to hear he was doing better. 

"Speaking of home, what are you all doing here? I thought your house was the Burrow?" Scarlett asked as Fred glanced behind him. He gestured to the room and Scarlett stepped in, Fred following behind her. He pushed the door closed with only a sliver left open. He then turned to her.

"Hope you don't mind, Kreacher tends to be nosy," he said, gesturing to the door. Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"Oh um he's the House Elf. He serves the Black family." Fred clarified as Scarlett nodded. 

"This house is the Black family's ancestral home." Fred started, sitting on the bed. Scarlett watched him. 

"It's a safe house of sorts for a top-secret organization," Fred said, a glimmer in his eye. 

"Let me guess an organization I can't know about so I'll look like an idiot as everyone tries not to say too much at dinner?" Scarlett shot as Fred laughed. She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"You are way too good at this. Alright, I'll surrender. It's the Order of the Phoenix." Fred said, lowering his voice as he said the name. 

"Is this like the masons?" Scarlett shot as Fred furrowed his brow. 

"I don't know what that is but think Dumbledore's Army but older," Fred said as Scarlett recalled all the things they had done in the past month. 

"Is McGonagall a member, and your mom too?" Scarlett asked as Fred nodded. 

"Yep, from day one. Dumbledore too." Fred said raising his eyebrows.

"What about you and George?" Scarlett asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

"As soon as we leave Hogwarts we can officially join. Mum hates it but she hates anything fun." Fred commented, more to himself than her as Scarlett pursed her lips in thought. 

"If Dumbledore's Army is against Umbridge and the Ministry, who are they against?" Scarlett asked as Fred lowered his voice. 

"You-Know-Who himself of course."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"Girls! Supper is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs to the second floor where Ginny, Hermione, and Scarlett were discussing the best fabric for dress robes.

Ginny liked velvets and Scarlett much preferred tulles. Hermione hadn't an opinion either way and tried to break up their heated conversation as they descended the stairs for dinner. 

"It doesn't matter what fabric it is if you won't be wearing it anywhere," Hermione noted as Ginny and Scarlett gave her a look.

"Well, I guess we will just have to find an excuse to prance around in dress robes," Ginny said, giving Scarlett a grin.

Down in the kitchen, the long worn table was covered with various food items. Scarlett had only seen more food at Hogwarts as she sat down. Ron and Harry were already seated at the other end of the table, Fred and George appearing seconds later.

Finally, a short and stocky young man appeared at the entrance of the stairs, Mrs. Weasley practically dropping a bowl of mashed potatoes when she saw him. 

"Charlie! Oh, Charlie!" she cried, tossing the bowl onto the table and rushing towards the young man. 

"Oi, Charlie! You said you weren't getting in til tomorrow." George started as Charlie hugged his mother. Charlie gave him a mischievous grin. 

"I hope you don't mind mum. I stopped in to see dad and grab some stuff from the Alley," he said, releasing his mother and going to Ginny who was just about as tall as he was. 

"Mind? Of course not! Now Charlie you already know Harry." Harry gave a wave as Sirius and Remus appeared on the other side of the room where a separate room gave way to a door outside. 

"And this is Scarlett Stormblood, Fred's friend," Molly said, holding out her hand as Scarlett waved. 

"Stormblood? You wouldn't happen to be any relation to Roman Stormblood?" Charlie asked, sitting down as Sirius and Remus took their seats. Everyone began to dig in as Scarlett nodded. 

"He was my father. You've heard of him?" Scarlett asked as Hermione passed her a jug. She filled her glass and waited for him to speak. 

"Heard of him? His work with the Antipodean Opaleye is mind-blowing." Charlie said, his eyes lighting up. 

"You know your dragons," Scarlett noted as he nodded proudly. Fred and George shared a confused look as Charlie smiled at Scarlett. 

"Didn't Fred tell ya? I work in Romania with loads of them." Charlie said as Fred looked between the two. 

"I must admit I've only had two interactions with dragons and both ended in me having to draw on my eyebrows for two months," Scarlett said as Charlie laughed, coughing as he fought not to spit out his food. He wiped his chin as Fred and George shared a laugh. 

"Who did you say this was Fred? Cuz I like her." Scarlett laughed and started in on her food. 

"Well, your father comes home tomorrow. I hope to have everything ready for a nice holiday." Mrs. Wealsey said, waving her wand as the plates all floated off the table and to the sink. 

"That being said we'll have to go get our tree without him this year." Mrs. Weasley said as they all looked at each other. Harry and Scarlett stayed quiet. 

"Harry will come? Scarlett?" Ron asked as Scarlett nodded.

"I would love to," Scarlett said as Mrs. Wealsey gave her a warm smile.

"Then it's settled. We'll go out tomorrow afternoon and be back just in time to start dinner and collect your father." Mrs. Weasley said to the group as Scarlett dropped her eyes.

"Well, I think I'll go enjoy a brandy in the sitting room. Who will join me?" Sirius asked, wiping his mouth and standing. 

Remus, Fred, George, and Harry stood. Scarlett wondered if this would be a good time to press him about her mother and decided it would be.

Ron immediately moved beside Charlie and began grilling him about Romania while Mrs. Wealsey checked on dessert in the oven. Hermione and Ginny were discussing school, Scarlett feeling out of place. After Harry's footsteps disappeared off the stairs she stood. 

"I'm gonna go with them for a bit," Scarlett said to Hermione who nodded. She climbed the stairs and followed the sounds of voices and soft music. She turned the corner and a few paces down the hallway came to an open door. Inside, they all sat around the room, Remus handing Sirius a glass. 

Fred noticed Scarlett at the door and smiled, gesturing for her to come sit next to him on the ornate couch. In the corner, an old gramophone played Christmas music. It was cozy and warm, yet the air still smelled slightly of must as Scarlett sat down beside Fred.

"I see we have a stowaway." Sirius teased, smiling at her. Scarlett nodded and pressed her lips together. 

"Well, Sirius I can already tell what is brimming on this one's mind," Remus said, taking a seat in the armchair by the fire. 

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'm afraid I can't go to sleep wondering anymore," Scarlett said as Fred sat back, extending his arm over the back on the couch. She now noticed a glass in his hand but directed her attention to Sirius.

"Very well. Remus, could you get that gold and maroon photo album on the second shelf. Yes, just there. That's the one!" Sirius said as Remus glanced back over at him with an annoyed smile. He crossed the room and handed it to Sirius before flipping on a standing lamp in the corner. 

Sirius moved to sit by Scarlett, placing the photo album on the dark wood coffee table between them. 

"Now Scarlett, it is important that you realize that there were many sides to your mother," Sirius started as George and Harry, who were sitting on the opposite side of the room sat up to hear. 

"I know. Please, I need to know." Scarlett begged before Sirius exhaled and opened the photo album. These photos moved just like the one in her pocket. Scarlett leaned over, pushing her hair back as she took in the photos. 

The first one was of her mother planting something, smiling at the camera. Scarlett smiled and turned the page.

A few pages were just photos of Sirius and friends, one of which was apparently Harry's father. Harry had taken a seat across from them to see. Scarlett turned another page to see a young Sirius and her mother. They were dressed in beautiful, ornate dress robes. 

"Ah yes, we attended the Winter Ball our fourth year. Oh, what a fun time we had--as friends of course." Sirius said as Scarlett smiled. 

She turned the page to find another photo of a large group. Scarlett's eyes immediately located Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius. A few people separated him from her mother. She smiled, her face proud as she stood next to her friends. Scarlett looked at Sirius. 

"The original Order of the Phoenix. Your mother was one of our most dedicated members." Remus confirmed from beside the fire. Sirius nodded in agreement. Scarlett turned the page and gasped. There, standing in a beautiful white gown was her mother. Beside her was her father in formal dress robes. 

"I-I thought my parents eloped," Scarlett said, her brows furrowed. She looked back at the page. 

"They did--to the countryside that is. We were all there." Sirius confirmed as she turned the page. A few other pictures sat, one catching Scarlett's eye. 

"That's Cecilia Finch, isn't it?" Scarlett asked, her finger pointing to the girl in the background of a photo who had a sour expression. Remus and Sirius both sat up, meeting each other's eyes. 

"Yes," Sirius confirmed slowly, unsure of what information he should relinquish. 

"She was at the wedding?" Scarlett asked, quickly revealing the photo from her pocket. She smoothed it out onto the table beside the album to let them know she knew. Sirius and Remus both kept their eyes downcast, not meeting her juniper ones. 

"Who was she to my mother?" Scarlett asked as Sirius sat up. 

"I think we have all had enough for one night," Sirius said, reaching for the photo album. Scarlett watched as he closed the album and eyed the photo on the table. 

"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked as Fred finally sat up. Sirius grabbed the photo, leaning towards the light with his brow furrowed as he examined it. Scarlett glanced at him and then Fred wondering if she should tell the truth. 

"We nicked it from Umbridge's office a few months ago. Don't tell mum," Fred begged as Harry sat up too, realizing what his favor had involved. 

"It came out of a file about me. About that night they died." Scarlett said as Sirius eyed the photo. It was as if it would bite him if he looked at it wrong. He shook his head and placed it back down on the ornate wood.

"That's not possible," Sirius said, looking at Remus who had a sickly expression painting his face. Scarlett's stomach dropped as she looked between the two men. 

"What do you mean?" Scarlett croaked as she watched them. 

"There's only one copy of this photo, and only one person has it. That person is Cecilia Finch."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Once again, Scarlett found herself enveloped in a dream. She was walking along Diagon Alley, but it was much different than she remembered. The shops that were normally teeming with life were silent as she approached a blonde figure.

It was Cecilia Finch, yet this time she seemed different, less of a threat as random strangers would pass in her peripheral. She turned and approached Scarlett, wrapping her arms around her. 

"Oh I've missed you," she said into Scarlett's hair. The hug lasted--longer than Scarlett was used to and she fought to break her grip. Finally, she released her, giving her a content smile.

"I've missed you too, but Cece, I have the most wonderful news," Scarlett said, her mother's voice once again coming from her lips. Cecilia's eyes were bright and mischievous. 

"Do tell." she pushed, eyeing her. 

"I'm pregnant." The words were foreign on Scarlett's lips as Cecilia's grin dropped into a frown. Her bright blue eyes darted to Scarlett's stomach and the back up to her. 

"Whose the sorry wizard who fell for you?" Cecilia meant for it to be a joke--like old times. But this time, her tone was harsh. 

"His name is Roman Stormblood. Oh Cecelia he is wonderful." Scarlett's mouth began to run ahead, talking about her father.

"He's from the states, and-"

"The states?" Cecelia snapped, cutting her off as she watched her indignantly. Scarlett nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him." And then she started up again, unaware of Cecelia or the feelings raging inside of her. Like waves on a stormy sea. She wondered why her mother hadn't noticed when she lived this moment. Noticed the glare of betrayal that could burn a hole straight through her. 

Scarlett opened her eyes, staring up at the dark wood canopy of the bedroom at Grimmauld Place. She sighed and got out of bed, the early morning sun casting a bright glow on the snowy street below. Scarlett pulled the covers up on her bed and headed down the hallway. 

Down one set of stairs, she could hear obnoxiously loud snoring coming from the hallway to her left.

To the right, the girl's room was quiet, signaling to her that this was the boy's room. Scarlett gently snuck over, peering in through the cracked door where Ron lay snoring, a bit of drool glimmering on his cheek. She chuckled softly and turned, catching a glimpse in the room across the hall. 

Scarlett leaned over, looking in where Fred and George were also still asleep. They slept quieter, their long legs hanging off of the beds that had obviously been built for children. Scarlett watched Fred's chest rose and fall marveling at how still and calm he was in this state. Scarlett smiled at them before heading back out in the hallway. 

"Blood traitor!" The venomous whisper caught Scarlett off guard as she glanced around the foyer. She had thought everyone was asleep and wondered who had spoken. 

"Disgrace!" There it was again, the sound coming from her left. Scarlett's brows furrowed as she looked at the curtain that she had just noticed in the dim morning light from a window upstairs. 

"Filthy traitor. A disgrace to the Nightfreeze name!" Scarlett froze, the sound of her mother's name making her stomach drop. She reached out, ready to open the curtain. 

"Don't." Scarlett jumped, stumbling back into the railing and looking up to see Sirius. He was already dressed for the day and descended the stairs quickly. 

"Muggle lover!" 

"Oh shut it you old bat!" Sirius snapped before gently ushering Scarlett down the stairs. Scarlett fought to keep her nightgown from getting caught under his shoes. 

"W-What was that?" she asked as they came to the bottom of the steps. Sirius stopped and gave her an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. That's my mother." Scarlett gave him a concerned look, glancing back up at the landing. 

"Y-Your mother?" Sirius nodded, embarrassment causing his cheeks to flood red. 

"It's her portrait you see. We've tried just about everything to remove it but that old hag put a sticking charm on it." Sirius said, loud enough for her to hear. Scarlett shook her head. 

"She knew my mom's name. Something about--about a blood traitor? What does that mean?" Scarlett asked as Sirius waved it off. 

"It's nothing Scarlett. Some wizards and witches just think those of us who comingle with anyone who isn't of pure blood is bad." Sirius explained as Scarlett frowned. 

"That still doesn't explain why she knew the Nightfreeze name." Scarlett pointed out as Sirius ran a hand over his face. He sighed before meeting her eyes. 

"The Black family, among others used to be part of what was known as the Sacred 29. Back then, these families were applauded for keeping their bloodlines pure--a bunch of nonsense if you ask me," Sirius added as Scarlett watched him. 

"Your mother's family was one of the Sacred 29," Sirius concluded as Scarlett looked back up at the landing. 

"So even now, she can't stand the idea of us being in her home," Scarlett said softly as Sirius nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder. 

"But don't worry. She is nothing but an old portrait stain. As long as I'm alive, everyone will be welcome in this house."

***

Snow swirled around Scarlett as she and the rest of her group walked through the entrance to the tree farm. It was a normal, No-Maj tree farm with electrical lights and No-Maj's buzzing about.

Scarlett had never been to a tree farm before. Back home, she and her family would always trek off into the wilderness for a few days, explore the outskirts of Moon Valley and the mountains around it then return with the best tree they found.

Fred and George were engaged in a heated snowball fight that had warranted two shouts from Mrs. Weasley and an annoyed Ron who had gotten stuck in the crossfire. Hermione and Harry laughed loudly as he wiped his face and immediately joined.

Scarlett however hung back. Mrs. Weasley, as she could hear over the gleeful shouts, was already considering trees.

"Oh your father was so much better at this," she mentioned to Charlie who nodded in agreement but then wrapped his arm around his mom.

"Don't worry mum, we'll find one," he assured and Scarlett smiled at them. The only one who ever worried was her Charlie, and even then it was Scarlett's job to keep him distracted and safe when they were out. Suddenly, a sound to her right pulled her from her memory.

It was a soft, comforting noise that floated on the breeze. Scarlett gasped when she recognized the tune. She glanced over at her group who had moved a good way up the main promenade.

Down in Moon valley, the valley so low. Scarlett bristled as she turned and headed into the vast rows of trees. She walked, her feet crushing the snow beneath her as she listened harder for the tune.

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. Scarlett now knew that someone was here who knew the song. Sure it was a lullaby, but no one knew the spin her mother put on it.

Scarlett came to a small clearing, the song coming to a pause as she circled the clearing, listening. A cry sounded to her left--a happy cry of a child. A flicker of blonde hair had startled her but it was only a second child disappearing into the maze of trees. Scarlett let out an annoyed sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"You're stupid," she said to herself before looking back up to determine how to get out. Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks, her body freezing as she locked eyes with a young Cecilia Finch. At least that's who she thought it was.

She was watching her, her Gryffindor robes perfectly pressed and hair curled as she surveyed her with those bright blue eyes.

"Winnie," she started, her voice younger. Scarlett wagered she was at least 12. Scarlett took a step back as she opened her arms, shaking her head.

"I'm not Winnie," she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, Cecilia began to shake and water began to pour from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a crab's legs appeared from the socket. Scarlett let out a cry of distress, something reaching out and touching her shoulder.

She screamed, whipping around and finding Fred. He had a confused look on his face, his eyes darting from her to the clearing behind her.

"You okay, Scarlett?" he asked softly as she fought to control her breathing. She let out a cough and turned, the clearing now empty. Her eyes floated down on the snow where only one set of footprints rested.

"I-uh," Scarlett started as Fred came to her side.

"Come on, we found a tree. I think you'll like it." Fred said gently, putting his hand on her back and urging her out of the clearing. Scarlett nodded, turning and following him. She glanced back and in the corner of her eye could swear she saw a flicker of blonde hair and hear the hum of her mother's lullaby.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Scarlett, would you mind mixing this? Kreacher has run off with the matches again. I swear that Elf is going to burn this place to the ground one day." Mrs. Wealsey said as Scarlett stood from her place preparing settings for the Christmas dinner and came to the counter. 

Scarlett stirred the cookie dough as Mrs. Weasley's footsteps receded up the stairs. The girls were in the living room decorating the tree while the boys had gone out to fetch a few last-minute items that had come up when a man with a glass eye who Scarlett learned was named Alastor Moody appeared. Scarlett wondered how they would manage it all in such a short time and figured the boys had all gone out to go hunt down some spirits.

She figured Charlie would be the one buying as he was the oldest but imagined them all loudly laughing and rough-housing in the snow. For a moment, she missed it. The thoughts of Gabriel fighting to come back but Scarlett couldn't remember them.

"Argh!" The scream pierced through the house, Scarlett jumping and nearly dropping the bowl onto the countertop. She immediately ran, her shoes making loud slaps against the kitchen stairs as it sounded again. 

"Mrs. Weasley!?" Scarlett screamed as she screamed again. Scarlett went to a door on the right, Hermione appearing at the doorway further up the hall.

Scarlett opened it to reveal an opulent, unused dining room. The paintings were covered in sheets and the chandelier was dripping with cobwebs. Mrs. Wealsey was cowering in the corner, sobbing as Fred lay covered in blood. Scarlett cried out as whatever it was morphed into Harry. 

Suddenly, it noticed Scarlett. The creature turned to her, Mrs. Weasley crying out again as a door opened somewhere in the house. The creature quickly started towards Scarlett morphing until it took the shape of what she feared most. 

In front of her, Cecilia Finch stood her age this time no more than Fred's. She was standing, soaking wet as barnacles crusted to her face and crabs crawled in and out of her mouth. She glared at Scarlett and opened her mouth to speak.

"You let me die, Winnie!" she screamed, her voice deep and demonic. Scarlett let out a cry of pure terror and held up her hands. 

"Riddikulus!" a voice cried, taking Scarlett aback as she fell against the open door. Mad-Eye Moody had appeared, glaring at the now jack in a box that was grinning happily. Hermione came to Scarlett's side as he crossed the room to Mrs. Weasley.

"Scarlett, hey it's--" Hermione started, grabbing Scarlett's arm to help her up 

"I'm alright. I don't need your help!" Scarlett cried as she pushed herself up and past Hermione. Out in the hallway, a group of flushed and confused Weasleys stood. Scarlett pushed past them, the warmth and scents in the house overwhelming her as she ripped open the door.

"Scarlett?" Fred asked after her before she shot out into the evening. Scarlett crossed the road and pushed open the park gate, the frigid air comforting as she finally stopped in a small, protected glen. She fell onto her butt, burying her head in her hands. 

Above her, the night sky had finally cleared, revealing a deep, inky sky full of stars. She leaned back, her back falling onto the snow as she stared up at them. The cold was already biting through her sweater, her body beginning to go numb as footsteps sounded in the snow and Fred appeared. 

"Scarlett?" he asked slowly, appearing through the brush and standing over her. Scarlett's face burned hot with tears, the winter air making her skin raw. Her hoarse voice had been humming the lullaby but stopped as she looked at him in the outskirts of a streetlight.

"I'm sorry about the boggart. They seem to be a specialty of old Walburga," Fred had meant to make her laugh but Scarlett just sniffed and shivered. She pushed herself up on her elbow and wiped her nose. Fred pulled off his heavy coat and placed it around her shoulders before sitting down next to her. Scarlett marveled at the warm scent as her body began to burn from the sudden change.

"Mum said you looked pretty terrified. She's awfully worried about you." Fred started as Scarlett took a deep breath in and looked at him. 

"It was Cecilia Finch. The girl in the picture." she croaked, fighting back a sob. 

"She told me I 'let her die'. But it isn't me. I've been having these dreams--these memories of my mom and I don't know what to believe anymore." Scarlett said, her breathing becoming faster and more struggled with each passing second. Her voice was shrill as she wiped her hands down her face, pushing on her eyes as she passed them. Fred sat on his knees, watching her. 

"Scarlett you have to calm down. Where's Frigg?" he asked when she didn't listen. Scarlett shook her head violently running a hand through her hair. Her vision was blotted with spots as she released her eyes making Fred look like a dalmatian in the dim light.

"She's gone," she muttered, her breath clouding her face. Fred's brow furrowed. 

"Gone? Where?" he asked as she squeezed her eyes shut, crying. She let out a distressed cry, wiping her tears on the soft inside of his coat.

"Umbridge took her, weeks ago. Malfoy and his father were there." Scarlett said bitterly as Fred's hands clenched into fists. 

"Was this about the fight?" he asked quietly. Scarlett nodded. 

"She took her and now I'm alone. I'm going insane and all I'll ever be is alone." Scarlett huffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve as Fred shook his head before glancing back at the house. Through the brush and fence, he could see Mrs. Weasley looking for them with a worried expression in the porch light.

"Come on, it's freezing out here and mum will make you stay in bed for days if she thinks you've caught a cold," Fred said, standing up. He outstretched his hand and she took it, standing. Scarlett sniffed against the cold.

"You're not alone Scarlett," Fred mumbled softly as Scarlett looked up at him. His hand was still wrapped around hers, it's warmth comforting. She watched him for a moment, his brown eyes almost black in the darkness.

Without thinking, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. Fred, not expecting the action, bristled but soon melted into her, wrapping his arms around her upper back. He was warm and smelled like Scarlett imagined New Year's Eve would. Her head came just below his chin, Fred resting for a moment as she listened for his pulse.

Thump, thump, thump. It was steady, warm, and alive. Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, new tears threatening to form as Fred cleared his throat.

"Come on, let's get you inside," he said as he pulled away and weaved his hand into hers. Scarlett nodded and followed him back to Grimmauld Place.

Inside and down the kitchen stairs, the group gathered, Mr. Weasley at the head of the table looking worn but glad. Mrs. Wealsey stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder and proudly surveying her family. For a moment, Scarlett wondered what it would be like to be them--older, happily married, and surrounded by their children. She glanced at Fred and then ignored the thought as Mrs. Weasley beamed at them.

"Ah Fred, Scarlett just in time." Mrs. Wealsey said from his side as George, Ginny, and Charlie fought back laughter. Scarlett's brows furrowed as she saw Fred look up in her peripheral. 

"Oh, you lot are awful!" Mrs. Wealsey cried as they broke into mischievous laughs. Scarlett looked up too to see a sprig of mistletoe growing above them. Fred looked down at her. 

"May I?" Scarlett fought back a smile as she nodded. Fred leaned over, placing a small kiss on her chapped cheek. The warmth blossomed through Scarlett as George whistled. Fred reached in his coat and tossed something at him. 

It exploded in fire and Mrs. Weasley cried out in disdain as Scarlett and Fred took their seats at the table.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Wealsey asked as Scarlett scooted her chair in. George handed her a glass as Ginny chimed.

"She's Scarlett Stormblood. Fred's girlfriend." Ginny teased as Fred tossed another exploding cracker at her. Scarlett's face went red as she shook her head and Mrs. Weasley shouted at Fred.

"I'm a friend, Mr. Weasley," she assured as Fred gave Scarlett an apologetic look. Mr. Weasley didn't seem convinced as everyone in the room raised their glasses, Mr. Weasley following.

"To Harry, without whom I wouldn't be here tonight." Mr. Weasley said, smiling. Scarlett gave Harry a smile and he awkwardly dropped his eyes. She could tell something else was on his mind and wondered what it was.

"To Harry," they all chimed. 

"Alright everyone, time for presents." Everyone had just finished dessert, and had retired to the living room when Mrs. Weasley went to the tree. She bent over revealing multiple wrapped packages. She began to pass them to Hermione and Ginny who dispersed them to the group. Scarlett leaned back, not wanting to mess up the flow. 

Mrs. Wealsey presented Fred and George with two packages that she switched back and forth before giving. They then gave one more swap before ripping past the paper to reveal two identical, cozy scarves. Fred wrapped it around his neck and Scarlett smiled at him. 

"These are beautiful, did you make them Mrs. Weasley?" Scarlett asked, marveling at the one around George's neck. Mrs. Wealsey nodded proudly before leaning back over the

"Ah, Scarlett this one is for you." Mrs. Weasley said, handing her a wrapped package. Scarlett frowned and took it, carefully unwrapping it. 

Inside was a maroon sweater with a letter S knitted on the front. Scarlett smiled and lifted it out of the box, the smell of clove and cider wafting from it. She held it to her chest, feeling the soft knit between her hands and on her neck.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley it's beautiful. You didn't have to make me anything." Scarlett said as Mrs. Weasley beamed with her hands on her hips.

"Can't imagine Fred if she hadn't. 'Mum I think she is a size small, but she's a right bit taller than Ginny' and 'Mum don't do it in gold'." George teased as Fred delivered a punch to his arm.

"And don't forget 'Mum what if she doesn't wear sweaters," Ginny chimed as Fred dropped his eyes, his cheeks red as Scarlett fought back a grin.

Scarlett laughed as she pulled on the sweater, it's fit perfect. She watched as everyone marveled at their gifts, her heart more full than it had been since that fateful August night. 

It wasn't Christmas at Storm Hall. It wasn't her father's pipe smoke and her mother telling ghost stories around their ancient hearth. It wasn't Scarlett and Charlie waiting up to hear Threstral hooves on the roof which, as she had found out one Christmas, was actually Gabriel and her father's doing. 

It was anything she had expected or even hoped for, but at that moment, it was enough.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Scarlett was running, her feet pounding against the stone of the castle floor as she raced down the fifth-floor corridor. Behind her, she could hear the raucous screaming of the boys that were mercilessly chasing her. 

Scarlett's hair was flying behind her, her chest rising and falling violently. She slammed into the door of the fifth-floor girls' lavatory, her face blood red with exhaustion. Suddenly, she noticed the three girls who were sitting in a circle surrounded by candles. They were just as surprised to see her as she was them. 

"Jerry Prewett?" the girl with wild, curly blonde hair asked Scarlett nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. The blonde girl gestured for her to go left, where the cubicles were. Scarlett followed as she stood. The doors burst open just as she stole into the nearest stall. She could hear the voices of Lucius Malfoy, Jerry Prewett, and their goons. 

"Where's Winifred? We saw her run in here." Jerry snapped. Winifred could hear the other girls get up. 

"Who?" one of the other girls shot. Winifred stood on top of the toilet, her arms holding her steady as she held her breath. 

"Winifred Nightfreeze, you know, that Ravenclaw girl that started shit in Potions," Jerry said as Scarlett wished she had that core memory to know what this all about. 

"Well there's nobody in here except us." the blonde girl said. She could hear them step forward. 

"You know what Jerry, you better go before I owl my mother about your recent detentions for snogging." Another voice said. Scarlett could hear the boy take a step back. 

"Whatever Narcissa," Jerry said as the footsteps retreated and the door slammed. The girls walked over to the stall that Scarlett was standing in and pushed the door open. They all stared at her, the black-haired girl biting her tongue to hold back a laugh at Scarlett's position. 

"They're gone now, you can come out," the blonde said, smirking at her. Scarlett jumped down the girls all sharing a look. 

"You're Winifred, aren't you?" the blonde asked as she nodded. 

"I'm Cecelia, this is Bella and that's Narcissa." the blonde said, pointing to each of them. Scarlett smiled and then looked back to what they had been doing when she burst in. 

"Don't worry about Jerry. His mother writes our mother and she told her he still wets the bed at night." Narcissa said, gesturing to Bella and then fighting back a laugh. Scarlett laughed, the girls joining in and the sound echoing around the room.

"We're brewing a love potion for Narcissa to slip to Lucius. Wanna help?" Bella asked, happily skipping back to the work station they had created. Scarlett nodded, Cecelia smiling at her as they sat down. 

Scarlett woke, sweat covering her brow. She pushed herself up, pushing her hair out of her face. Downstairs, the hall clock chimed for one AM. She ran a hand down her face before pushing back the covers and putting on her shoes. Quietly, she crept down the stairs, sliding past the snoring portrait undetected and heading out the doors off the meeting room. 

Outside, a small courtyard covered in snow resided. There, sitting on a concrete bench was Harry. Another shower of snow was gently floating down, flakes caught in his hair as he sat with his hands folded, deep in thought. Scarlett closed the door behind her, pulling him from his reverie. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was up." Scarlett said awkwardly as Harry shook his head. 

"Don't worry, would you join me?" Harry asked, patting the place beside him. Scarlett nodded and took a seat next to him. The cold concrete bit her legs through her nightgown as she sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I love this kind of weather," Scarlett started, looking over at him. Harry snorted in disagreement. 

"I can't stand it. The heat is much easier to withstand," Harry started, shivering. 

"What's got you up so late?" Harry asked, his voice tight. Scarlett shook her head. 

"Bad dreams, you?" Scarlett muttered as Harry let out a mirthless chuckle. 

"Same, though they seem to quiet when I'm here. I think it's someone casting for me but who knows," Harry said, glancing up at the windows that no doubt looked in on the bedrooms of their chaperones. Scarlett smiled in spite of herself. 

"Mr. Weasley is pretty worried about you y'know. She asked me to talk to you--thinks we can connect." Harry said, sounding as if he didn't believe her. Scarlett furrowed her brow, wondering if this stemmed from her encounter with the boggart. 

"How so?" Scarlett asked as he shook his head. 

"I dunno. I lost my parents too, but it's different. I don't remember them. You, on the other hand, have all those memories. I think the memories make it worse." Harry said, his breath shaky. Scarlett pushed her lips together. 

"I think not being able to remember is the hardest. I-I can't see their faces anymore," Scarlett said, closing her eyes. She fought to make Charlie's smile form, but with each passing day, his memories---the happy ones--were harder to conjure. Scarlett found herself glancing at the photo of her family at least twice a day, willing herself to record their faces to better serve her memory. So far it hadn't worked. 

"I find the pictures help," Harry said softly as Scarlett nodded her eyes still closed. Harry watched her for a moment, the soft flakes falling on her face and disappearing at her warmth. For a moment, he could see why Fred seemed so infatuated with her. 

"Harry, where d'you they go? When they die?" Scarlett asked, opening her eyes and looking at him. Harry thought for a moment, glancing up. 

"All those No Ma-Muggles they believe in Heaven and Hell. What do us wizards have?" Scarlett asked bitterly. Harry shrugged. 

"I dunno. I'd like to think they're happy," Harry said as Scarlett smiled. She wanted that more than anything but wondered about Victoria. Had all the pain in her life finally been released when she died? Or was she burning in Hell just like those zealots had promised when they had passed them on a family outing? Scarlett fought to forget the burning of the room, the inferno that no doubt compared to Hell. 

"Me too, Harry. Me too." Scarlett said, gently placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Now the real question is: would they approve of what we've done. With the DA and all." Harry clarified when Scarlett said back up and looked at him. 

"I think mine would have been proud," Harry said, smiling at her. Scarlett nodded. 

"I think that mine wouldn't be surprised." Harry and Scarlett both shared a chuckle. They sat there for a long while, the snow falling around them and the only sound being the occasional car or their breathing. Scarlett marveled at the silence, welcoming it after the evening's festivities. She found that Mrs. Weasley was right--she and Harry did connect. 

"We're proud of you, y'know." Harry chimed, his voice echoing around the still courtyard as Scarlett dropped her eyes. 

"Thanks, Harry."


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Today we are going to be attempting to cast a Patronus charm. Patronus charms are useful in fighting off dementors and other creatures." Harry said, weaving in and out of the group who had spaced themselves around the room. The snow had long since melted though the castle was still cold. Scarlett shivered.

“Patronuses rely on memories. Incredibly powerful and happy ones.” Harry explained, adjusting Ginny’s wand stance. 

"Make it a powerful memory. The happiest you can think of. Allow it to fill you up and don't lose focus." Harry said as the group began casting. Scarlett watched as the room began to bubble with icy blue light, various animals and creatures erupting from wands. 

"Expecto Patronum." Fred cried, blue light emoting from his wand but soon fizzling out. 

"A full-body Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be useful against a variety of opponents," Harry said as Fred glanced over at Scarlett who was standing in her own corner. When Harry finally made it over to her, he smiled.

"I think I'm gonna try it--without the wand," Scarlett said giving him a confident smile as he nodded. 

"Remember, keep your focus," Harry said as Scarlett nodded and closed her eyes. She turned her hands upward, her mind dark as she searched for a memory. 

Scarlett searched her mind, her memories clouded. It had been weeks since she had perfectly recalled an event.

She had increased her time glaring at the photo that was only a loop. She decided to recall a vague memory--one in which Charlie had drunk a potion of his own making which made him grow a beard two feet long. Scarlett smiled and opened her eyes. The weak blue light that had formed above her disappeared as Fay’s hawk swooped over her. 

"That was a great try. What did you think about?" Harry asked as her voice quivered. 

"My brother, Charlie, but you already know how it is," Scarlett said as Fred watched her. Harry sighed and nodded, dropping his eyes as he recalled their conversation in the courtyard.

"That's a good start. Try to find one that's really powerful, okay? This is really advanced stuff guys. You’re doing so well!” Harry said before heading towards Luna whose hare had erupted into the classroom. Scarlett's eyes scanned the room, marveling at the blue creatures. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. 

Charlie flashed in her mind, Gabriel next, both faceless and blurry. Scarlett smiled in spite of herself but soon grimaced as thoughts of Victoria crept in. Then, another memory blossomed. One from months ago. Fred standing beside her, George and Charlie Weasley planting the perfect prank. Scarlett's stomach fluttered at the memory as he leaned towards her. 

Everything in that moment was real and raw. Scarlett smiled as she heard gasps coming from the room presently around her. She opened her eyes and squinted, a bright bluish light filling the room as a strong, lean hyena stood. 

"Brilliant Scarlett!" Harry cried as the full-bodied Patronus lorded over the others. Scarlett beamed up at it as Fred smiled at her, Lavender Brown whispering to Fay and others noticing that she didn't have her wand.

Just then, a quake erupted. The chandelier above them shook, the spear crystals clinking rapidly. The lights flickered, Scarlett’s stomach dropping.

Scarlett's smile faded as it happened again. The hyena began to dim and soon was gone as everyone turned towards the door that led out of the Room of Requirement. 

The mirrored backing had begun to crack and crumble. A small fracture began to grow blossoming over the smooth surface. The group fell into one another, Scarlett coming to Fred's side. Just then, the mirror cracked entirely, the pieces shattering on the stone floor. 

Nigel and Harry both curiously crept forward to a small hole that had caused the break. A voice could be heard before Harry yanked Nigel back and the room was filled with dust and debris.

The group crouched to avoid the flying stone, Fred pushing Scarlett under him as they crouched to avoid dust and chunks of stone. The smoke began to clear as multiple coughs erupted around the room. 

"Is everyone okay?" Scarlett asked as voices chimed around the room in confirmed confusion. They all turned as the dust settled.

There, standing flanked by the Inquisitorial Squad and Filtch stood Umbridge. They stepped forward, moving as one being as Draco appeared, yanking Cho Chang into his side. Scarlett looked at Harry, wondering what they should do. 

“Get them!” Umbridge hissed as Draco tossed Cho at Goyle and then stepped in. He smirked as the rest followed suit. He came towards Scarlett, his hand extended when Fred pushed her out of the way. 

"Touch her and see what happens," Fred said through gritted teeth as Draco glared up at him. He looked at Scarlett, raised his eyebrows, and then stalked over to Harry yanking him up by his collar. Scarlett glared at him.

The Squad ushered Dumbledore's Army out of the Room of Requirement. Fred kept close to Scarlett, his hand on her elbow as if he were afraid she would be swept away in the thundering herd. Wherever they were going, Scarlett knew it wouldn't be good. 

***

Scarlett could barely move her hand anymore. It’s top was scratched almost to oblivion with harsh words of venom from Umbridge. Around her, occasional groans and grunts could be heard from her fellow DA members.

Detention was almost over, Scarlett kept repeating to herself. She stared at her paper, only a few lines littering the parchment. Scarlett's hand was almost numb as she dropped the quill. She glanced back towards Fred and George, Fred’s jaw tight. 

Snap. The sound made Scarlett jump, her hands curling into her chest and blood smearing on her white top. She turned to see Umbridge, having moved from her seat at the head of the Great Hall to right in front of Scarlett's desk. 

“No wandering eyes, Miss Stormblood. You still have much to complete.” Umbridge snapped, eyeing the enchanted quill. The warmth of Scarlett’s left hand around her right made it burn as she clenched her jaw, glowering at her. 

“Pick up your quill,” Umbridge said as Scarlett inhaled deeply, not moving. Umbridge revealed her wand, giving Scarlett a look that dared her to remember what malice had been done that day.

Scarlett let out a pained breath before outstretching her hand and curling it around the quill. The pain cracked along her scarred hand as she audibly gasped. Scarlett bit down on her tongue, hoping that pain would lighten the bubbling in her hand--it didn't.

“Resistance will only cause more pain children. Your Headmaster has run like a coward. He has abandoned you all and his army.” Umbridge said before turning and heading back to her seat. Scarlett glared at her, barely able to construct a letter. By the time detention had ended and they were filing out of the Great Hall, Scarlett was ready to snap.

“Please. I didn't mean for this to happen.” The voice sent daggers down Scarlett’s spine as she turned the corner and saw the people ahead of her filing around Cho Chang. Her face was raw with tears, her eyes pleading with every person that passed her. Rage bubbled inside of her. 

“You,” Scarlett spat, stalking over to her. 

“You two-faced little shit.” Scarlett snapped, Cho cowering backward and fighting tears. 

“What did it take for you to crack, huh? Whatever it was I promise I’m gonna do worse.” Scarlett cried, closing her fist as Cho flinched.

“Scarlett!” Fred’s voice washed over Scarlett as both he and George linked their arms in hers. She was annoyed at their tight, warm grip. Their scent floated towards her, momentarily calming her before she lurched at Cho who let out a yelp.

“Come on, you sound like a Slytherin.” George snapped, leering at Cho before following his brother as they yanked Scarlett away and up the stairs. 

Later that evening, Scarlett sat in the common room, icing her hand and studying for her Charms NEWT. In just a few weeks, exams would start and Scarlett was certain she was going to fail. When McGonagall had put her in Seventh Year Charms, she had failed to mention the exam would be ten times worse than the OWLs. Still, she thought of Fred and how she didn't much mind the extra work.

Distracted, Scarlett watched the fire, wondering what she should say to Fred. It was hard for her to be direct with him. Everyone else she could bamboozle an answer out of, but not him. He saw right through her defenses and didn't require an explanation. He had kissed her, but Scarlett was ashamed to think that it wasn't enough. She avoided any intoxicant, knowing her time was running out with his impending graduation. Scarlett sighed, shifting, and gasping in pain.

Scarlett heard the portrait hole open and in a few seconds, Harry, Fred, and Goerge appeared. Harry continued up to his dorm, waving at Scarlett before entering the dormitory. Fred and George approaching Scarlett, sitting on either side of her and placing their arms on the back of the comfortable couch.

She looked up from her Charms book and eyed the fire, letting out a huff of annoyance she saved specifically for them. They knew it too and shared a content grin.

“You should have let me beat her ass,” Scarlett warned, her eyes hard as George let out a snort. Scarlett dropped her eyes, imagining beating Cho's face in. It was awful, but she had been worse by betraying them.

“Now you know that wouldn’t be a fair fight,” George said, leaning down so she could see his smile. Scarlett shook her head, fought back a chuckle, and turned her head.

“Yeah, what Georgie said. Can you imagine just taking her down? The fall would snap her in two.” Fred teased as Scarlett let out a laugh, running her uninjured hand through her hair. Fred smiled at her, tilting his head to the side.

“What were you guys up to anyway?” Scarlett asked, gesturing behind her where Harry had been minutes ago. Fred and George smiled mischievously.

“Just shoved Montague into a disappearing cabinet. You should have seen Malfoys face!" George said as Fred imitated Malfoys usual expression when something didn't go his way. Scarlett laughed as they looked at each other and then back to her. 

"We have a bit of a plan,” George started, eyeing Fred. 

“A plan?” Scarlett asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“Yeah, you see I've always found our talents lie outside the realm of academics,” Fred said, looking at Goerge. 

“We have decided we have learned all we need to know from Hogwarts,” George said, both of them looking at her as she realized what they were implying. 

“Y-You’re leaving?” Scarlett asked slowly as the boys nodded. 

“Yep,” They confirmed together. Scarlett took a deep breath. 

“Not without a big show of course. That’s why we need your help,” George said as Fred nodded in agreement. 

“My help?” Scarlett asked, her stomach falling. 

“Sure, you are gonna be our lookout,” Fred said as Scarlett shook her head. 

“So you’re just not even gonna take your NEWTS? But you're so close.” Scarlett whined, trying to mask her rising concern. Fred scoffed. 

“NEWTS? Shit, George and I exceed expectations by showing up to the OWLs, and with nothing to hold us here, it’s the perfect plan. Not to mention Lee is gonna put Nifflers in her office.” Fred said as Scarlett’s stomach finally dropped to the dungeon. He was leaving.

Leaving Hogwarts, leaving her. Scarlett tried to hide her panic, her sadness. The memory of the kiss they shared, however public or plutonic burned in her mind as she nodded, finally returning to the conversation in front of her. 

“I’ll help in whatever way you need,” she said before standing and hurrying off to bed. It was long before Scarlett got to sleep and when she did, it was on a damp pillow.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

The day of the fifth year Charms OWL had finally come. Scarlett nervously stood in the Entrance Hall, ensuring no one came in or out of the Great Hall. Her mind had been a blur the last two weeks, her stomach so turned she hardly ate. She listened through the closed doors, the sound of the ticking pendulum inside calming her.

Scarlett wrung her hands together as she glanced up into the foyer where she could see Fred and Goerge on the third floor having just finished placing another portable swamp in front of Umbridge's office. She tried to avoid the feeling creeping inside of her as she heard the hoot of an owl. 

That was the signal. Scarlett glanced at the closed door, the courtyard eerily quiet save for a few students walking around and studying. She took a deep breath. 

Scarlett let out a hoot that echoed back around the foyer. A pop sounded, Scarlett ducking behind the statue on the other side of the Entrance Hall.

A rumble then sounded and Scarlett could see the fallout of fireworks sprinkling down in the foyer. A few students had already ducked out, gasping at the bright colors. Suddenly, the doors began to move. There was a loud bang and yet another bout of sparks shivered down.

Scarlett ducked deeper behind the statue and peeked over just in time to see Umbridge poke her head out of the Great Hall. Her kitten heels echoed on the stone floor as she stepped out.

A small spark whizzed over to her before darting into the Great Hall and exploding in bright blue sparks. Umbridge took another step out into the Great Hall, looking towards the foyer. 

Just then, the twins appeared, letting out a cry of delight as they zoomed over her. Their Cleansweeps did the job any Nimbus could do as they raced forward into the Great Hall. A charm from George’s wand whisked all of the exam papers into a flurry, Umbridge’s face sporting an incredulous look. 

Scarlett stepped out from behind the statue as a small set of fireworks bloomed around her. She walked into the line of the doors and watched proudly as Fred and George swooped about the room, firecrackers and flames erupting along with laughter and squeals of delight. Someone bumped her, Filch appearing carrying a mop as his stringy hair flipped around his shoulders. 

The finale would be soon, Scarlett had recalled Fred talking about it just two days ago but she had tuned out long before she had heard him explain it. Still, as she watched the colors morph into a large dragon, even she was surprised. The students watched as the dragon eyed Umbridge before immediately taking off after her. She was running straight for Scarlett. 

Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh as she ducked sideways. Umbridge almost made it out into the Entrance Hall before the dragon engulfed her, the heat of the fireworks warming Scarlett’s skin as she laughed. He was brilliant, she couldn't deny that. Glass began to shatter as the remnants of the fireworks assaulted the plethora of proclamations on the walls. 

With an intense rumble, the charred wood, singed paper, and shattered glass fell to the stone floor, Umbridge surrounded by her work. Scarlett let out a pleased laugh, Umbridge glaring over at her. Scarlett recalled her tarot card and was quite please, she decided she would go let Professor Trelawney know afterward.

Umbridge went to speak but was cut off as Fred and Goerge whizzed past her. The students who had been in the exam ran out into the courtyard, racous laughing and yelling following in their wake. Scarlett smiled in spite of herself as she followed them, standing in the doorway. She watched as Fred and Goerge gave a few waves before a large W appeared in the sky. 

Her eyes began to prick with tears, her nose burning as she fought to force them down. She tried to join in with the claps and cheers. Yet somehow it wasn’t enough. Her heart ached, the feeling of loneliness taking up what place it had left. It curled in the hole he had left, content as a cat on a warm hearth. 

Pain radiated through Scarlett’s skull. Her world spun as she was yanked back. The group in front of her was too preoccupied with the fireworks show to notice as Filch fisted her hair. 

“You!” Umbridge spat, her hair still smoking. Her face was stained with ash, her eyes harsh. 

“You will clean this up!” Umbridge grabbed Scarlett’s wrist and tossed her sideways, forcing her to crash into the pile of splintered wood and glass. Glass sliced Scarlett's exposed skin as she cried out in pain. Umbridge then ripped the mop from Filtch's free hand and threw it down beside her.

"What on Earth is going on here!?" Scarlett, Umbridge, and Filch all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing on the stairs. Scarlett thought McGonagall looked quite regal as she placed her hands on the inside of her cloak and pushed herself up. 

"Minerva, you just missed the most awful, rowdy display of wizardry I have ever seen!" Umbridge started as Scarlett rolled her eyes. McGonagall chuckled, looking out the doors to see the students still cheering.

"Funny, I found it to be quite extraordinary." McGonagall snapped as Umbridge simmered. 

"Minerva-."

"Dolores, you may think that just because you have tea with the Minister once in a blue moon that you have the authority to carry on in this manner," McGonagall gestured to Scarlett as she descended the stairs. 

"But I promise you that if I ever see you manhandle Scarlett or any other student for that matter ever again, you will need a new job. I hear they have many opening in the Muggle world." McGonagall snapped before turning and stalking off. Scarlett glared at Umbridge before following her. 

"N-Now Minerva-" But McGonagall wasn't listening as she and Scarlett climbed the stairs back to her office. When they finally sat down, McGonagall handed her the handkerchief from before and out a hand in her head. Scarlett began to dab at the small cuts on the back of her legs as McGonagall spoke. 

"What you and the Weasley twins did was incredibly reckless Scarlett. Do you know what Umbridge could have done to those poor Nifflers?" McGonagall asked, shuddering at the thought as Scarlett remembered what Fred had said. She figured it would make sense that she had been behind it, so she went with it and decided to ask Lee for a favor later.

"You can't say she didn't deserve it, Professor," Scarlett said, handing her back the handkerchief. McGonagall waved her wand and it cleaned itself. 

"You must be careful Scarlett. The OWLs are not completed and I would not put it past her to meddle with those marks." McGonagall said as Scarlett snorted. 

"I'm gonna fail anyway. I have a Potions OWL next Thursday and I hardly know anything." Scarlett said as McGonagall gave her a sour look. 

"Well, you best get studying, and please for Merlin's sake lay low for a while."


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Scarlett had heeded McGonagall's request and kept a low profile for the next two weeks. Her school year was coming to an end soon and she wondered what she was going to do for the summer holiday.

Scarlett had just finished her Astronomy exam and was headed for Professor McGonagall's office to inquire about her summer arrangements. Scarlett considered writing a letter to Fred to check in, but remembered his exact words and realized it was no use. 

Nothing to hold him here. Not even her.

She knocked on McGonagall's door, surprised she was still up as it was almost midnight. McGonagall appeared in her usual attire, giving Scarlett a pleased smile. 

"How did it go?" she asked, opening the door wider to let Scarlett in. Scarlett entered, flopping down on her couch and rubbing her head. As usual, her tea set was already prepared as if she expected Scarlett.

"Fine, I think. Seamus wouldn't stop singing some song he had made up to remember the constellations and had me distracted. About near hexed him." Scarlett noted as McGonagall threw her a disapproving look.

"Not to mention, it is way too high up there. I'll be glad to not have to take it next year." Scarlett said as McGonagall let out a chuckle. 

"Oh you remind me so much of myself when I was young," she commented as Scarlett sighed. 

"Professor, I meant to ask you, what am I to do for the summer vacation? We only have a few more days and as long as Umbridge is here, I don't think I'll want to spend all summer hiding." Scarlett said in a matter-of-fact tone as McGonagall shook her head. 

"We do not allow summer residents here at Hogwarts. However, I have been doing some investigating and hope to locate a relative of your mother's," McGonagall said as Scarlett perked up. 

"I sent out an owl just last week, so any day we should hear back." Scarlett smiled at her and leaned back. She was incredibly grateful for McGonagall and all she had done for her. Never had there been a truer friend and advocate than she from day one. 

Scarlett turned over the secret she had been keeping in her mind, recalling how McGonagall had threatened to expose Umbridge, would this be the one thing that could save the whole ordeal? Scarlett pursed her lips in thought before speaking. 

"Professor, I've been keeping something from you," Scarlett started. McGonagall sat up higher, placing her teacup down on the coffee table. 

"Yes what is-" 

BANG

Both Scarlett and McGonagall jumped, McGonagall nearly falling out of her chair as she adjusted her hat and quickly looked around the room. When all seemed to be in order, she went to the open window where voices could be heard in the distance. 

When McGonagall looked back at Scarlett, her face was etched in horror. 

"She can't be!" she cried before rushing to the door. Scarlett leaped up, abandoning her bags and racing after McGonagall who was already breezing down the stairs. Her emerald green robes billowed like a cloud following her as Scarlett fought to catch up.

Their feet pounded across the cobblestoned courtyard and then the wood of the covered bridge as Scarlett cried out for her to wait.

"Scarlett!" McGonagall called, her voice hoarse as she huffed, pausing. Scarlett caught her breath for a moment, grabbing her wand. 

"Go back inside now," McGonagall said as cries and bright flashing lights could be seen in the direction of the gamekeeper's hut. Scarlett shook her head. 

"No, I'm not leaving you alone," Scarlett said harshly as McGonagall shook her head and took off once more.

Down the slate stairs, Scarlett slipped on the dew. She could hear cries coming from behind her as she gripped her wand. Ahead of her, Umbridge was flanked by figures all casting at a giant who was screaming out in distress. 

"You leave this man alone! You have no reason to attack him!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she drew closer. McGonagall had almost reached the halfway point when the figures turned and four bolts of red light struck her.

McGonagall was lifted in the air, glowing an eerie red. Scarlett let out a blood-curdling cry as she stumbled backward into the wet ground. McGonagall then fell backward, slamming into the ground. Screams echoed from above Scarlett, the sound rattling her skull. 

"NO!" Scarlett screamed, pushing herself up and rushing to her side. She fell to her knees, gently putting a hand in McGonagall's cheek.

"Cowards! Ruddy cowards!" the giant screamed, his booming voice ringing in Scarlett's ears. 

"Professor? Professor McGonagall please?" Scarlett begged, shaking Professor McGonagall as tears formed in her eyes. She gave another violent shake to her shoulders, tears rolling down her face.

"My my, what have we here?" The sickly sweet voice slammed into Scarlett and she pushed herself up. She glared at Umbridge who was followed by only one man now. 

"I'll kill you, I'll make you pay," Scarlett said, extending her wand. 

"Threatening the Headmistress in the presence of an Auror, not too bright are we Scarlett. Don't worry Dawlish, this can be handled internally." Umbridge said as the Auror watched Scarlett, leering at her as he stalked off. 

"You're a monster." Scarlett snapped through gritted teeth as a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned to see Filch and Draco, Draco's hand on her arm. He smirked at her, delivering a kick to McGonagall's foot. 

"She's out cold," he teased. Scarlett cried out, whipping around and smacking him clean in the face. Draco let out a surprised cry as Scarlett tackled him and began wailing on him much as Fred and Harry had. Suddenly, pain bubbled through her body and she fell sideways. 

It ripped through her, the feeling of bones snapping and skin burning as Umbridge watched with a content smile. She lowered her wand and gave a swift nod for them to pick her up. 

Filch and Draco both grabbed her, Umbridge approaching her. 

"You see Scarlett. I always win, and now there is no one here to protect you," she said, smiling as Scarlett lurched at her. 

"Bring her up to the castle, I have just the place for her." Following Umbridge, Filch and Draco dragged Scarlett up the slate stairs and back towards the castle. 

"Too bad your boyfriend isn't here to save the day, huh Stormblood?" Draco muttered as Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

"You're really gonna talk like that after I just beat your ass? And he isn't my boyfriend for fucks sake." Scarlett shot, her feet stumbling to keep their pace on the wet grass.

In the torchlight of the courtyard, she could see his bloody nose and brow. Draco rolled his eyes and looked ahead. Umbridge turned right towards the grand staircase and then down towards the Potions classroom. 

Scarlett wondered where they were going as they turned left instead of right. They weaved through dark, musty hallways until they came to a barred door. Umbridge revealed an old, large key and opened it. Draco and Filch gave a toss to Scarlett and she slammed into the cold, hard stone. Her wand had been ripped from her hand, Draco now inspecting it in the wand light. She cried out in pain as the bars slammed. 

"Now you sit tight here. I'll be sending an owl directly to Magemont." Scarlett let out a cry of distress, rushing to the bars. 

"On what grounds are you gonna admit me, huh?" Scarlett snapped, her face pressed between the bars as Umbridge smiled. 

"Why you attacked two Professors. It was so horrible, I just couldn't get there in time. Poor Professor McGonagall may not survive the night." Scarlett's face fell as she let out a primal cry of rage.

"Yes, you are a danger to yourself and others. Now I must go, enjoy your last hours here, I expect a representative from Magemont will be here by morning to finally remove the thorn you have been in my side." Umbridge said before leaving, the wand light Draco had cast disappearing with her. 

Scarlett fell against the wall, her hand still around the bars as tears streamed down her face. She wondered if McGonagall was going to be alright and if Umbridge really planned to write Magemont. Regardless, she had waited and she had won.

Scarlett considered her classmates, they had to have seen something from the exam, yet it was midnight. How could they possibly tell who had cast all those spells? Scarlett shuddered as she remembered the sound of McGonagall's body slamming into the ground.

It was hopeless. She had lost Fred, lost McGonagall and soon she would lose her life, all the while Umbridge sighed contentedly as she climbed the stairs, eager to begin her concoction of a mist evil intent.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Scarlett was dreaming again, this time she was still her mother but something was different. Scarlett stared at herself in a full-length mirror--better yet she stared at her mother. She watched as her long, flowing wedding dress rustled at the slightest movement. 

The door behind her opened to reveal Cecilia yet again. This time she was dressed in all black, the sight putting Scarlett off for the bright spring day just outside. 

"Cece, what's wrong?" Scarlett felt herself ask as she noticed the sheen of tears on her face. She turned to take her in, her blonde curls and bloodshot blue eyes haunting. 

"W-Winnie," she blubbered, dabbing her nose with a handkerchief. 

"Yes, I'm here," Scarlett said, her mother's voice leaving her lips as she gently took her hands. 

"You can't marry him," she said between sniffs. Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"What? Why?" Scarlett asked, a flutter erupting in her stomach. 

"You can't marry him. Not without knowing." Cecilia said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 

"Knowing what?" Scarlett asked, pain in her mother's voice. Suddenly her vision was clouded by thick fog and a scream erupted in her ears. 

Scarlett awoke, her body stiff and chin crusted with saliva. She coughed, her back aching as she pushed herself up. Scarlett ran a gentle hand through her hair, her scalp burning in pain.

She had no idea what time of day it was, or how long she had been down there. She wondered if anyone even knew where she was, and confirmed someone had left her a jug of water and a few scraps of bread. Scarlett crawled over to it, gratefully gulping down the water that had been sitting out for a while.

She then ate the bread, her stomach aching as she reveled in what little food she had been afforded. Scarlett’s head spun, her stomach crying out in pain as she slumped back against the wall. Her mind once again went black, her heart racing. 

Scarlett dreamed again. This time she was running along a cliffside. Hundreds of feet below her, an angry sea crashed against the rocks, sea spray reaching up like white tentacles luring her in.

She could feel the cold wind caressing her face as her destination came into view. Just up ahead, a figure with blonde hair and a black dress that billowed in the wind stood. 

“Cecelia!” Scarlett screamed, her voice not sounding like her own. Scarlett stumbled, her foot catching on the wisp white fabric of the wedding dress she wore. Her veil was flapping violently in the wind and catching on the briars that littered the cliffside.

The figure turned to look at her as she slowed. Cecilia turned to her, her wild curls whipping around her face that was raw from tears. 

“Cecilia, please just come back to the party,” she begged as Cecilia shook her head and glanced backward. She was meer inches from the edge. In her hand, the photo of her best friends shivered in the wind. 

“You won’t be with me any other way.” Cecilia choked, her voice hoarse. 

“What are you talking about? I’m here now Cecilia.” Scarlett stepped closer, reaching out her hand as Cecilia inched closer to the edge. She shook her head violently. 

“It’s not the same. It won’t ever be the same.” she persisted. 

“Cecilia, please. It will be just like before. We can all be together.” Scarlett begged, her outstretched hand gleaming with the new wedding band. Cecilia froze, a new fire forming in her eyes as she stared at her best friend, whom in a single month she had lost.

“All?” With that, Cecilia glared at her before taking a large step backward. Scarlett flailed, clawing to grab hold of her while trying to not tumble off of the cliffside. She fell to her knees, watching in horror as Cecelia's body slammed into the rocks and soon disappeared under the waves.

***

“Scarlett? Scarlett?” Scarlett came to, her head aching as the darkness around her began to glow. The blue light threw her off, having spent such a long time in the darkness. 

"She has to be down here." a feminine voice said. When it finally came closer, Scarlett cowered into the wall shielding her eyes before realizing who was on the other side. 

Fred stood, his clothes clean and void of any gun powder. Beside him, Ginny held an object and her wand also illuminated the small area. Scarlett shuddered and walked towards him. 

"Blimey Scarlett you look horrible," Ginny said, his voice echoing around the room. 

"Here, stand back," Fred instructed as Scarlett retreated. 

"Bombarda Maxima!" Fred cried as the door exploded. Scarlett ducked, avoiding the chunks of the door and stone. Fred rushed in, grabbing her arm and dragging her out into the dim hallway. 

"How are you here?" Scarlett croaked as they started out of the hallway. 

"Hermione, she said you went to help McGonagall but Umbridge got to you. So she sent me an owl," Fred explained as Scarlett was reminded of poor, injured McGonagall. She cringed at the thought of her lying so still.

"McGonagall, how is she?" Scarlett quickly shot as Fred nodded. 

"She is at St. Mungo's but expected to recover." Scarlett sighed in relief knowing McGonagall wouldn't let Umbridge get away with blaming her for the attack. They stopped walking for a moment, Ginny revealing a pile of clothing.

"Here," Ginny said, handing them to her. She took them gratefully, pulling off her cloak. 

"How long have I been down here?" Scarlett asked as she unbuttoned her shirt. Fred kept his eyes averted--keeping a lookout as Ginny handed her a t-shirt. 

"A few days," Ginny shot as Scarlett shoved her arms through her jacket sleeves. 

"Scarlett Harry had a fit. He is convinced You Know Who has Sirius. He's going to try to go to the Ministry himself if we don't stop him." Ginny said as Scarlett pulled her jeans on. She buttoned them and then forced her boots back on. Fred handed her wand to her, giving an approving smile.

"Come on, we have to go." Ginny urged as she, Fred, and Scarlett climbed the stairs. The foyer was illuminated with the late day sun. 

"What about Umbridge?" Scarlett asked as they breezed into the courtyard, Neville, Ron, and Luna appearing in the distance. 

"Let's just say she's been taken care of," Fred said. Scarlett grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. 

"No, Fred you don't understand. She's going to tell Magemont. She says I'm the one who hurt McGonagall. She's gonna have me committed." Scarlett said, her voice growing shrill as Ginny looked back at them. Fred nodded for them to go ahead and looked at her. 

"Don't worry, whatever she sent to them won't stick," he said, anxiously looking after Luna, Ginny and Neville. 

"Why are you even back here?" Scarlett shot, her eyes harsh. Fred's brow furrowed as he looked back at her. 

"Well I-"

"Scarlett! Fred! Come on!" Ginny shouted, Fred seizing Scarlett's hand and heading to the small group on the bridge. 

"Dumbledore's Army is supposed to be about doing something real." Neville shot, glaring at Harry as Scarlett and Fred stopped short. 

"No not you too," Harry said, looking at Scarlett. 

"We're coming, Harry. We are in this together. Always have been, always will." Scarlett said, her voice firm as Fred nodded in agreement. Harry scoffed. 

"How are we even going to get to the Ministry?" Harry asked, meaning for the question to put off the people who had just vowed to join him. 

"We fly of course."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

"The Department of Mysteries is just ahead," Harry said softly, his voice echoing on the tiled floor and walls. The group walked quickly but attempted to move quietly.

At the end of a dimly lit, tiled hallway, a door sat. Its doorknob sat in the middle of the door, dark energy emanating from it. Scarlett paused for a moment, her hand on Fred's arm. Fred looked back at her. 

"Something's not right," Scarlett said, nervous energy bubbling through her. 

"It's gonna be okay, I'm right here," Fred assured as they caught up with the others.

"That's it. That's what I dreamed about." Harry said as the group approached the door. Harry reached out, his hand hovering over the knob.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We have to ready for what's behind this," Harry said, glancing back at them and holding up his wand. They nodded as he turned the knob. The room was dark and silent, Harry igniting his wand and stepping in.

The rest followed, Scarlett finally entering the room. The door closed behind her, the room dark. Scarlett went for her wand but then decided to attempt a charm without it. She opened her palm, the pale wand light raising from her hand to beside her head.

The light illuminated a large, circular room. At first, it seemed like a dead end. Scarlett who had been the last one in, turned in a panic only to find that the door they had just passed through was now unmarked and seemingly sunken into the wall as mere paneling. 

The room then began to spin, the group closing in on themselves as the doors blurred in the blue wand light. The room finally stopped and it occurred to Scarlet what had happened. 

"It's supposed to confuse you, probably meant to keep people like us out," Scarlett said, her grip tight on Fred's arm. Harry swallowed hard and stepped forward. 

"Well, the only way we will know is to try, come on." Harry approached a door. A handle appeared and he took it as the group watched in bated breath. The door opened and he stepped through, the rest following in his wake. 

The room was quiet and barren save for a few desks and a large tank in the center of it. The group wanted wordlessly through the room, Scarlett coming to the glass and peering in. She squinted in confusion as Hermione Came to her side. 

"Are those-"

"Brains." Hermione finished as Scarlett shuddered. 

"Harry this isn't the right place we sh-Ron!" Scarlett turned to see one of the brains from the tank skittering like a spider towards Ron. Ron let out a terrified cry as the brain leaped up and wrapped its tentacles around Ron's forearms. 

"S-Stop! Please, no! I hate it!" Ron cried as Harry cast a severing charm. His spell did nothing, Fred rushing to Ron's side and attempting to pull the tentacles off. He cried out in pain and stumbled away. Scarlett shook in panic as she summoned all she could. 

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, willing the rouge brain back into its tank. Ton's cries subsided and she opened her eyes to see Hermione at his side, examining deep tentacle tracks that looked as if they had been burned into his skin. 

"Come on, let's get out of here," Fred said, pulling Scarlett to follow the group back into the entrance room. Just as they had all entered the room, Hermione marked a fiery red x on the door. When the room spun, the x stayed stationary. 

"We have to hurry," Harry said, irritated as the room stopped. He eyed the marked door and then closed his eyes, listening. He willed himself to hear something, anything. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, pulling open a door.

The room was long and rectangular. Soft lights floated all around them, wisps that would sometimes depict scenes. They hurried along, Harry's mind growing more focused. Scarlett had to hurry to keep up as they came to a door at the end of the room. 

Harry paused, sweat beading on his brow as he swallowed hard. He reached out, the door opening with a creak as he stepped in. In the combined wand light, they could see shelves that stretched up into the darkness. On them, glass orbs of all sizes glinted. 

"What are these things?" Neville asked, walking up to a shelf. Harry was already muttering to himself and started forward. They followed him, his counting growing louder as he neared the shelf he needed: 97. 

"95 96,--" Harry paused, stopping and staring at the empty space where shelf number 97 should have been. He turned to the group. 

"It should be here. We have to split up and find the prophecy and Sirius." Harry commanded as Hermione nodded.

A sound caught Scarlett's attention, it's low hum familiar. She paused as the rest of the group broke off and listened. 

Fear pitted in Scarlett's stomach as she realized the sound was the lullaby she had heard in the tree farm all those months ago. She quickened her pace, her wand light floating beside her and casting dizzying shadows as the lyrics became discernable. 

Daisies love sunshine, violets love dew. 

Scarlett's mind raced her head aching.

Know in my heart that I love you. 

She paused, the sound suddenly hushing into the low murmur of a heartbeat. Scarlett frowned, looking sideways to see an orb a little smaller than her hand. In it, dark fog swirled, and on its stand was a tag. 

Scarlett approached it and flipped the tag over to find her name. Slowly she reached out, picking it up and looking at it. 

Inside the smoke, images swirled all too jumbled to actually make out. Sometimes, she would catch a glimpse of Cecelia or Victoria. Scarlett wrote it off as bad lighting but considered taking it somewhere that she could actually study it.

Scarlett swallowed hard and looked on either side of her. She was alone in this row and could not hear Harry or the others. She must have gone an awfully long way in her frenzy.

Slowly, she extended her hand. When her fingers touched the cold glass, the smoke in the orb slowed. Scarlett drew it to her eyes, fighting to see the message within the swirls. Giving up, she pushed the orb into her pocket before deciding to head back. 

Scarlett turned and cried out, Dorian Fang appearing a few feet away from her. The wand light above him gave his face an eerie, shadowed glow. Dorian glanced up, in awe of his pupil's ability. He gave her a confused look, his eyes flipping to the empty stand before speaking. 

"Scarlett? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his tone worried as he eyed her. Scarlett scrambled to think of something that wasn't 'us teens broke into the ministry to fight Voldemort, save Sirius Black, and steal a prophecy'.

But nothing came. 

"Scarlett you shouldn't be here. Harry sent me to get you. Come on, let's go to my office." he said, gently urging her on. Scarlett didn't move, her eyes narrowing. She didn't hear anyone except them and for a moment she wondered how Harry would know Dorian, to begin with.

"Somewhere safe? Am I in danger?" Scarlett shot, edge to her voice. He turned back to look at her. 

"Not exactly, Scarlett they're here," he said, Scarlett eyeing him. 

"Who is here?" she asked as he let out an exasperated sigh. 

"The Death Eaters Scarlett. Harry's vision, it was all a ploy to get him here. Come on, Harry and the others are waiting." Scarlett's brows furrowed, recalling that Harry was not the type to ever leave without someone he came with.

"No, Harry wouldn't leave unless all of us were with him," Scarlett heard a cackle in the distance. Her head shot up, her grip on her wand tightening. 

"Scarlett listen to me. You cannot be seen. If they find out you are here, it will be a disaster." Dorian said, grabbing her shoulders. Scarlett huffed, fighting to get out of his grip.

"I'm not leaving until I know I can trust you," she said, fixing her feet in place. Dorian released her and ran a hand down his face. 

"Please Scarlett we don't have much time," he said glancing back behind him. His eyes widened as if he had just remembered something. 

"This ought to put your mind at ease. Look who I have." Dorian reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a small creature in his hand. 

"Frigg!" Scarlett cried, leaping forward and picking up the small bird. It chirped in her hand and gently nudged her. 

"How did you find her?" Scarlett asked as Dorian urged her along. Scarlett held Frigg in her hands, noticing her heartbeat was much faster than usual. She wrote it off as stress and began to follow him. 

"Henry Norbert was in charge of her. I was able to intercede her shipment. Now come on." Frigg hopped on Scarlett's shoulder and sat as she continued to follow Dorian through the maze of shelves. It then occurred to her that this was not the way she had come. 

"Dorian," Scarlett started. Dorian ignored her, weaving around shelves. 

"Dorian wait. This isn't the way back." He still didn't respond as Scarlett stopped finally holding up her wand. The light above her flickered, catching Dorian's attention. Dorian paused, turning to her once he realized she had stopped.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" he asked as Scarlett kept her eyes fixed on him. 

"I never told you about Harry's vision," she started, watching him. Dorian rubbed a hand on his neck, dropping his eyes. 

"What are you doing here, Dorian?" Scarlett shot, her eyes narrowed as he sighed. 

"Scarlett, I-"

CRASH.

Dorian was slammed backward into a cabinet, the sound of glass shattering filling her ears. Scarlett jumped back, wondering if she had caused it. Suddenly, Fred appeared, his hair wild and eyes big. 

"Scarlett, thank Merlin I found you. Listen, it's an ambush. The Death Eaters are here. We have to get out." Fred said as Scarlett looked back at Dorian. 

"Something's not right. Look he had Frigg." Scarlett said, gesturing to her shoulder where Firgg sat silently. It wasn't like her to not intercede or say hello. Fred looked at Dorian and then at Scarlett. 

"Regardless, we have to-" A loud boom sounded, the entire room shaking around them as a cry of surprise could be heard to their left. 

"That'll be Ginny. Come on!" They raced and weaved through the shelves, hands interlocked as Fred darted around until Scarlett could see the group up ahead. She ran, her feet slapping violently against the floor. 

Behind them, thousands of prophecy's shattered, their whispy smoke creating a toxic haze. The shelves all toppled on each other, broken glass and splintered wood raining down on them.

A door was getting closer, her vision wild as the sounds of shattering glass deafened her. They passed through the door and they were falling, just like Scarlett's dream.

Only this time, it was very much real.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

"Aresto momentum!" Hermione cried, the group slowing and stopping just before they hit the cold, rocky ground. The spell wore off and everyone hit the ground with a hard plop before a chorus of groans echoed around the cavernous room. 

Scarlett stood, scrambling for Frigg who flapped down back to her shoulder. She then checked the orb that was still safe in her pocket.

"We must have taken the wrong door back," Hermione noted, pushing herself up. 

Scarlett noticed that Harry had branched off from the group, his eyes upturned to see a large archway above them. Faint whispers weaved in and out of it as a dusty, vapor-like material floating in it. 

"Do you hear the voices?" Harry asked, pulling himself up on the large rock it was sitting on. 

"What voices Harry? The archway is empty." Hermione shot as Luna shook her head. 

"I hear them too," she confirmed. Harry glanced back at Scarlett and she nodded. 

"Where did you go?" he asked as she reached in her coat and revealed the orb. 

"I have one too," she said, holding it out. Just then, a boom erupted from above them. The group jumped.

"Get behind me!" Harry cried as they all scrambled behind him and raised their wands. Scarlett slipped the orb back in her pocket and held her breath, shaking. 

Suddenly, a dark fog rained down upon them. Scarlett was immediately yanked upwards, her word spinning as she raced about the room before settling. 

She was slammed against the wall, the wind escaping her lungs as a wild witch with black curly hair and dark eyes examined her. It took Scarlett a moment to realize who she was. 

"Y-You're Bellatrix LeStrange." Scarlett choked out as the witch grabbed her and yanked her forward. She whipped her around so she could see the room, her wand drawn at Scarlett's neck.

Everyone except Harry was being held at wand point, all by wizards dressed in dark clothes. Harry was standing with a man that made Scarlett's heart drop: Lucius Malfoy. His cold eyes surveyed the room, a smirk forming on his lips when he met Scarlett's eyes. 

"Did you really think you--children--stood a chance against us?" he asked, his tone bored as he fought back a laugh of disbelief. Harry watched him as Scarlett shifted.

"Give us the prophecy or watch your friends die," he said, his cool voice echoing around the room.

"Don't!" Neville cried. Scarlett took the chance to break free of Bellatrix's grip, only getting a few feet before she was yanked back. When she was, Frigg's hiding place in her hair was revealed. 

"Ah? What's this?" Bellatrix asked, her breath hot on Scarlett's ear. She reached over, Scarlett flinching as she grabbed Frigg.

"Don't," Scarlett begged as Bellatrix's hand closed around Frigg. Bellatrix pulled Scarlett back so she could see her. 

"Awh, is this your little friend? What a shame for such a sweet, innocent thing to die because of itty bitty baby Potter." Bellatrix said, gently petting the birds back with her stained thumb. She clicked her tongue as if to calm Frigg, Scarlett struggling.

"Leave her alone!" Fred cried from the other side of the room. It was then that Scarlett realized the man holding him was none other than Dorian Fang. She gasped in horror, her mind racing. Dorian delivered a kick to his back, Fred skidding face-first onto the floor. 

"Fred! No please, don't hurt her." Scarlett begged, her scalp burning in pain as Bellatrix ran Frigg's figure under her nose. 

"What a downright shame." She squeezed her fist, Frigg chirping in distress as Scarlett cried out. Scarlett fought to break the iron grip Bellatrix had on her hair once more, but it was no use. 

"NO!" Black smoke erupted from Bellatrix's hand cashing her to open it. It swirled around, catching the attention of Lucius Malfoy as it began to form a tornadic figure. Scarlett watched in horror as the dark smoke produced a person. 

It stepped out, it's thin frame cloaked in a long, dark dress. Its pale, spider-like fingers clawed its way into the outside world and finally, a head of wild blonde curls appeared. Bellatrix gasped, her grip loosening on Scarlett as Cecilia Finch appeared before them. 

She groaned, twisting her neck and stretching her arms before throwing Bellatrix a devilish grin. 

"Thank Merlin, Bella. I thought I was going to be stuck a bird forever." Cecilia groaned as she cracked her wrists. Bellatrix's brows furrowed and it seemed the rest of the room had the same floored expression. 

"You're dead." Lucius Malfoy quipped, noting that she didn't look a day over nineteen. A day over the day she had thrown herself off the cliffs. Cecilia scoffed and turned to him. 

"I'm alive, real, in the flesh, and ready to finally take care of this little brat." she snapped, turning back to Scarlett and glaring at her. 

"I couldn't agree more. What do you say we do Cece? Torture her first? Make it last?" Bellatrix asked, regaining her grip on Scarlett as her long nails dug into Scarlett's scalp. It was apparent Bellatrix's admiration for Cecelia was much higher than the other way around. Cecilia narrowed her eyes. 

"First, she has something of mine," Cecilia said, dropping her eyes to Scarlett's pocket. Scarlett's hand flew to the orb, her grip closing around it. 

"What is it?" Scarlett asked, Bellatrix's wand digging deeper into her neck. Cecilia laughed. 

"That is a prophecy, the prophecy that tells me exactly how I get to kill you," she said, her voice light like bells as the rest of the room watched them. 

"How do you know it says that? What if I'm supposed to kill you?" Cecilia and Bellatrix cackled, the rest of the room joining in. 

"I don't expect that will be the way things go Scarlett. You see I was so close to killing you once, it won't be hard to do it again." Cecilia assured coming towards her. 

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked, her stomach dropping as Cecilia's footsteps echoed around the room. 

"Is it feeling a little hot in here Scarlett?" Cecilia mocked as Scarlett fought to understand her. Bella and Dorian let out pleased chuckles at her joke. Then it hit her like the wave that nearly drowned her at two years old. The apparating records flashed in her mind BL and DF were Bellatrix and Dorian. Scarlett let out a guttural cry as Cecelia smiled. 

"You set the fire." Cecilia nodded, Bellatrix giving a delighted laugh. Cecelia nodded, a pleased grin plastering her too-white teeth. She looked feral in the dim light. 

"But if you set the fire, then Victoria is innocent. She was only trying to put it out!" Scarlett cried as Cecilia scoffed and took a step back. 

"Innocent isn't the word I would choose. An abomination more like it. Winnie should have killed her the moment she was born." Cecelia said, waving a dismissive hand in her direction as Lucius and Bellatrix nodded in agreement. 

"Shut up!" Scarlett screamed, the room rumbling. They looked up, curious. 

"You don't get to speak her name. You are the reason she is dead." Scarlett said, anger bubbling inside of her. She thought of a spell, one to get Bellatrix from her side. 

Bellatrix slammed back into the wall, a surprised look on Cecilia's face as Scarlett gripped the orb in her pocket. 

"I suppose I am not surprised you exhibit the same powers she did, but you are nowhere near her equal. Now, give me the prophecy and I'll spare your friends." Cecilia said looking around. 

"She won't! Don't do it!" Ginny cried as Scarlett glared at her. Cecilia watched her and made a noise to express pity. 

"You think you can beat us? Do you think you can overcome the power of Lord Voldemort? You are weak Scarlett just like your poor, sweet Victoria. I danced around that fire and begged the Gods to send them straight to Hell and they did." Cecilia spat. Scarlett's grip tightened, the prophecy shattering in her hand. Pain radiated as the glass pierced her skin and bolts of light began to dart around the room. 

Scarlett had no idea what it was. Whether it came from her or not as she was whipped up once again. She recognized the person as Remus her world spinning as cries erupted from below. Remus dove down, stopping and setting her down behind a large rock. 

"You listen Scarlett. You get out, now." Remus said as he leaped up and cast. Wandfire and screaming erupted all around them. Scarlett's chest was violently rising and falling, her mind a flurry of emotions.

"No! I'm not letting her get away." Scarlett cried, standing. Remus pulled her back down as a spell nearly took her ear off. 

"Scarlett I'm serious. Fred, get Scarlett out of here!" Remus cried, leaving Scarlett as Fred darted over to her. Scarlett grabbed her wand and popped up, locating Cecilia who was now in a heated battle with Remus. 

"You're just as rusty as you were then wolf boy!" she screamed, howling at the end of her sentence as she deflected casts. 

Scarlett cast at her, but a disarming spell immediately sent her wand flying through the air. Cecelia had avoided the spell as she focused on Remus. Scarlett knew now that it was finally time for her magic. Fight or flight couldn't help her now.

"Scarlett come on we have to go!" Fred cried as Ginny and the others appeared. Scarlett took the second he wasn't looking and darted out. 

"Dammit, Scarlett!" Fred screamed as she avoided a death curse from Lucius. She ducked behind Harry and Sirius and came up behind Cecilia. 

She cast, the wandless spell deflected as Cecilia whipped around. Cecelia's eyes narrowed as she cast another, Scarlett darting sideways and casting Protego with her mind. Cecelia's expression showed a moment of worry, Scarlett glaring at her as she cast yet again.

"Avada Kedarva!" But the spell wasn't from Cecilia. It was Bellatrix and it had stuck Sirius in the arm. He stumbled backward into the archway, the veil-like material wrapping around him. Sirius smiled as Harry and Scarlett watched in horror. As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. 

Harry cried out, Remus rushing to his side. 

Scarlett's knees buckled as she was stuck with a spell that tossed her a few feet back into the rock. Blood pooled at her knee as she fought to stand back up, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix grinned and Cecilia cried out, waving her arms happily above her head.

"Ding! Dong! Old Padfoot is dead!" she cackled, skipping as her voice echoed around the room. Harry's screams filled the room, reverberating off of the walls. 

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM — I’LL KILL HER!" Harry bellowed.

Combined with Cecelia's cackling and Bellatrix's screaming, it was as if Scarlett had been struck in the head. She stumbled but stood, her hands clamped over her ears, and hot tears blurring her vision. Bellatrix gave a content smile and ducked out of the room. Cecilia did the same, slinking like a cat into a hallway. 

Leaving Scarlett and Harry to survive their wake.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Harry broke from Remus' grip as Scarlett began to shake. Rage burned through her body like hot iron as she leaped down from the platform and ran for the hallway. Her vision was blurred with tears and anger as the dim hallway gave way to a large, elaborate meeting room. Scarlett's footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet.

In the middle of the room, Cecilia and Dorian danced. They smiled at each other, glad about the handiwork they had both worked so hard to complete. There wasn't any music, and candles burned in the chandelier above them. It was an eerie sight and if Scarlett wasn't running on pure adrenaline she would have run.

"You bitch!" Scarlett screamed, racing forward and stunning Dorian with her mind. Cecilia leaped away in suprise and then fixed her eyes on her. 

"I had hoped you weren't as stupid as your mother. I was wrong." Cecilia cast a stunning spell that Scarlett deflected, her mind on overdrive as she closed the space between them. 

"I'll kill you!" Scarlett seethed through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists. She glared at Cecelia, fuming as she waited for her next move.

"Even if you do, my work is done. Your family is dead Scarlett. You are nothing." Scarlett lunged at her knocking her back onto the floor. Cecilia was caught off guard by the physical attack but soon overpowered her and leaped up. 

By this time, Dorian was standing again. He went to help Cecilia. But she cried out. "No! This is my fight!"

Cecilia revealed her wand, seething as blood dripped down her nose and chin. Scarlett's chest violently rose and fell as she dared Cecelia to move again.

"You have lost Scarlett. Just like your daft, dear, dead mother." Cecelia spat, her hand twitching. Scarlett glared at her, her teeth bared as she seethed with rage. 

"Two words," Cecilia said, tilting her head. Scarlett fought to clear her mind and think of a spell, but her head was racing. Visions of Victoria from that night flared in her mind. The pain and panic of Victoria's last moments bursting within her.

"And all of this will be over. I will have killed every last one of you Stormbrats. But Bella's right, I want to enjoy it. Crucio."

Pain bubbled over Scarlett's skin, exacerbated in her physical wounds. She stumbled, her knees slamming into the carpet. She choked out a cry as she fell sideways. Scarlett writhed, fighting to cry out.

Finally, Scarlett screeched as Cecilia smiled, her too-white teeth looking like a predator's. Dorian laughed, their cackles joining like a screaming pack of hyenas. 

Scarlett's vision began to blur from a pain she had never felt before. It was worse than the hospital, worse than the scars, worse than when Umbridge had done it. This spell had real, unfiltered hatred fueling it. It made her want death. 

"Expeliarmus!" a voice screamed. Cecilia's wand went flying across the room. She turned to react but her own arm began to throb. She yanked up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo that was pulsating. 

"He's here." she hissed before she and Dorian both morphed into black smoke and disappeared from the room. 

Scarlett's eyes were fixed on the ornate chandelier as her labored breathing echoed around the room. Her body still teemed with pain even though the spell was over. Footsteps rushed to her and Fred appeared, leaning over her.

"Hey, hey you're okay. Scarlett?" he asked, gently tapping her cheek. Scarlett blinked, the pain still ebbing at her body. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Inside, she continued to let out shaky breaths, her body begging for rest.

Fred pulled her to sit up, pushing her hair out of her face as Scarlett finally noticed her hand. Bright red blood covered it and ate up the forearm of her jacket. She gasped in pain as Fred untucked his shirt and ripped a strip from it. He wrapped it gingerly around her hand and pulled her to stand. 

"Come on, we have to find the others. Can you walk?" he asked softly as her legs buckled. Scarlett nodded and he pulled her back down the hallway. Back in the main atrium, Scarlett and Fred could see a group of people standing in front of some type of sand-like tornado. 

Inside the tornado, a tall, dark figure stood. When Scarlett hobbled into the room, he paused, looking over at her. It was the first time Scarlett had ever seen Lord Voldemort. She cowered into Fred's side.

She recognized Dumbledore and confusion washed over her before multiple pops from the fireplaces to her right sounded, bright green light bubbling over the tile floor.

Multiple Ministry officials appeared, Voldemort looking up and leering at them. When the Ministry officials saw him, they stopped dead in their tracks. Then suddenly, he was gone. Dumbfounded, they all stared at each other before speaking. 

"He really is back," one of them said as the tornado-like field fell and they all rushed to Harry's side.

Scarlett and Fred hung back as Dumbledore turned to look at them. He left Harry's side as Ron helped him up and Hermione dusted off his clothes. 

"Scarlett Stormblood, I presume," he said, strolling over to them as if he were in a park. Scarlett nodded, embarrassed at her current physical state.

"I heard what you did for Professor McGonagall. You have done a great service to our school and I will ensure fifty points will be added to Gryffindor, but I imagine that is not what you're wanting to know." Dumbledore said as Fred snaked an arm around her waist. Dumbledore watched her for a moment, knowing what thoughts were racing in her mind.

"I trust you know now why I did not step in when your companion was confiscated from you?" he said as he glanced back at Harry who met Scarlett's eyes. He gave her a small nod as someone from the Daily Prophet appeared through the floo network.

"So she was Frigg the whole time?" Scarlett asked as Dumbledore nodded, his eyes apologetic.

"I was only sure she was after she had been confiscated. I came here to retrieve her and that was when I was notified that she was in a holding cell. I now know Mr. Fang was the one who assisted her. I do however hope you know Professor McGonagall had no idea." Dumbledore said as Scarlett nodded vigorously.

"She would never do anything to hurt me. I know her." Scarlett assured as Dumbledore gave a knowing smile. Scarlett then dropped her eyes, wringing her hands despite the pain.

"She won't stop, you know. I'm going to find her and kill her before she kills me." Scarlett said as Fred gave her a worried look, tightening his grip on her side. Dumbledore shook his head.

"You mustn't plague your mind with such endeavors. The time will come and when it does you will know what to do." Dumbledore assured before he looked at Fred.

"Now Mr. Weasley. It is my understanding you and your brother put on quite a show for our students. I think I'll add ten points to Gryffindor for fine showmanship." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as Fred eyed him.

"Can you do that? If I'm no longer a student?" Fred clarified as multiple people began to call out to Dumbledore. He glanced at them and then looked back at Scarlett and Fred.

"I'm the Headmaster. I can do whatever I wish." Scarlett smiled, Fred stifling a laugh as Dumbledore turned and joined Harry, putting a comforting arm around him.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Scarlett awoke to bright, warm light. She squinted, something appearing in her peripheral as she pushed herself up.

She was in the Hospital Wing, the cool breeze of the late June afternoon brushing over her. Her body ached, her hand wrapped in gauze. On either bed beside her, Ron and Hermione sat, their injuries seemingly far worse than hers. 

"I feel like I've been trampled by a Nindu," Scarlett said, running a sore hand through her knotted hair. Hermione nodded, sighing. 

"How is Harry?" Scarlett asked as Hermione gestured over to another bed where Harry was sleeping soundly. His face showed dried tear tracks and Ginny sat in a chair beside him, her hand resting on her chin and her eyes closed. Scarlett gave a sad smile.

"He's holding up it seems. Harry wasn't very emotional, to begin with." Hermione noted as Scarlett played back the memories of it. Visions of Harry screaming rang in her ears, the face of Cecilia Finch disappearing in black smoke haunted her. She had been so close and failed.

"They're back for real, aren't they? Voldemort, Cecelia, Bellatrix." Scarlett said, shaking her head as Hermione nodded. 

"Sirius, he's really gone." Scarlett deadpanned, glancing at Ron who nodded. She winced at his bandaged arms. She could hardly believe let alone remember all that had happened. 

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened, and McGonagall appeared, her walk much slower than usual. Scarlett let out a cry of joy and bolted up, ignoring the pain in her body as she crashed into McGonagall and wrapped her arms around her. Ginny had been awakened by the commotion and shushed her before turning back to Harry.

"Professor!" she cried happily as Professor McGonagall returned the hug, smiling. 

"I am glad to see your injuries were not too debilitating." Professor McGonagall said, gently patting her shoulder. Scarlett beamed at her. 

"I could say the same for you, Professor," Scarlett said as Professor McGonagall gave her a knowing look. From a bed further down, Neville moaned in pain as Professor McGonagall surveyed the room. 

"Scarlett are you able to walk, I have some news I'd like to share," McGonagall said, Scarlett glancing back at Hermione who nodded for her to go ahead. McGonagall and Scarlett then left the room and headed down the stairs of the Clock Tower.

Below them, students bustled about, preparing for the trip home on the Hogwarts Express. When they finally made it to the covered bridge, Scarlett was regretting agreeing to such a long outing but didn't much mind the cool mountain breeze that rustled her hair.

"I wanted to speak to you privately. Professor Dumbledore received my owls while I was away." Scarlett watched her as McGonagall looked out over the grounds. Scarlett also looked, marveling in the beauty.

"I have located an uncle of yours. He is more than willing and honestly quite eager to meet you and house you over the summer." Scarlett let out a relieved breath at the news. 

"You said an uncle. Is he married to one of my mom's siblings?" Scarlett asked watching her. McGonagall thought for a moment, her face suggesting she wasn't sure how much information she should give.

"Yes, your mother was one of three siblings. The eldest, Beatrice Nightfreeze married this man Leo Nott." Scarlett marveled at the news. She had no idea her mother had a sister. She treaded lightly with her next question. 

"Who was the other sibling?" she asked, looking at her as McGonagall placed her worn hands on the wood of the bridge. She sighed, Scarlett dropping her eyes to their tendons. McGonagall's hand may have been old, and worn, but they were the most skilled she had ever seen.

"Theodora Nightfreeze. She was the youngest. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she passed when she was only 14." Scarlett's eyes and stomach fell at the news and for a moment she figured why her mother hadn't wanted to talk about it. McGonagall watched Scarlett, concern in her eyes. 

"What about my uncle, what was he like?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall shook her head. 

"I don't know. He went to Durmstrang Institute and was in the Concinne house. You have all summer to spend with him, I'm sure he can tell you more." McGonagall assured as Scarlett nodded and looked out across the mountains. 

Footsteps could be heard from further down the bridge. McGonagall looked first, her eyes lighting up and a pleased grin painting her lips. Scarlett turned to see the giant from that night.

"Ah, Hagrid how are you?" McGonagall asked as he approached. His head nearly reached the apex of the roof, his face covered mostly by a shaggy beard. His warm eyes, however, gave Scarlett no room to worry.

"Much better now that old prune is gone. Is this the youngin you told me about?" he asked, gesturing to Scarlett. Scarlett looked at McGonagall who nodded.

"It is indeed. I trust you have seen Professor Grubbly-Plank's notes. Scarlett excels at Care of Magical Creatures." McGonagall boasted as Hagrid nodded.

"And is loyal as a Kneazle so it seems," he commented, smiling as Scarlett grinned.

"It was incredibly brave, what you did. Stupid, but brave." McGonagall said as Hagrid let out a sigh.

"Don't mind her. Us Gryffindors have to stick together you know." Hagrid said with a conspiratorial glint in his eye as he checked a watch on his side as big as his hand.

"I best be off preparing the carriages. It was nice to finally meet you, Scarlett." Hagrid said before waving and setting off back the way he came. Scarlett smiled after him but her face soon fell. She started back to the castle, leaving McGonagall where she was.

Her boots clicked on the wood as she caught up to her, gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it Scarlett?" she asked, her eyes searching her. Scarlett sighed, her chest heavy.

"Cecelia set the fire," Scarlett revealed, McGonagall's eyes widening. It seemed she only knew that she had returned, not the extent of their conversation.

"All this time I spent hating Victoria and thinking she was the reason they died and I was wrong," Scarlett said, leaning against the railing. The view was dizzying to her and she settled on the knotted grain.

"Victoria had such a hard life, and even in death, I made it worse. Now I can't even make it up to her," Scarlett's voice cracked as she held her hand over her mouth, fighting back tears. 

"You mustn't hold yourself to that, Scarlett. Part of growing is learning new things and accepting what you cannot change." McGonagall soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Scarlett nodded and sighed.

"The night I was attacked you tried to tell me something. What was it?" McGonagall asked. Scarlett bit her lip, figuring now that Umbridge was finally gone it would be safe.

"It was about Professor Umbridge," Scarlett started, McGonagall's mouth turning into a sour pucker. Scarlett chuckled before continuing.

"The day she took Frigg, she uh, well she used the Imperius curse on me." McGonagall, whose hand had been in Scarlett's shoulder, dropped her arm. Her eyes were filled with concern and alarm.

"I know what you're going to say," Scarlett said as McGonagall shook her head.

"Scarlett, as long as I am at this school, you and everyone else will never endure that again," McGonagall promised as Scarlett nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. She gazed out, the clock tower chiming for five PM.

"I'm going to miss this. I'll miss you too, Professor." McGonagall smiled at her, gently placing her hand in Scarlett's scarred one. She winced for a moment before sighing.

"It's only summer, Scarlett. You'll be back before you know it."

***

"Listen Scarlett I don't care what you say, Grindylows are vicious little tossers." Harry snapped as they stepped off the train in Kings Cross Station. Scarlett rolled her eyes as Hermione shook her head at them.

"You just haven't given them a chance Harry," Scarlett pushed as they walked down the platform, people weaving in and out of their group. 

"I sure did and they almost killed me." Harry shot back, giving her an exasperated look.

Scarlett snorted as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared from the swell of people. Ginny and Ron rushed to them, ready to give them the details of what had happened at Mr. Weasley's work. Scarlett glanced backward, looking for her uncle whom she hadn't even seen a photo of. She hoped he knew what she looked like, and trusted when McGonagall had said he would find her.

"Scarlett!" Scarlett turned, her eyes widening as she saw Fred hurry towards her. She noted his coat, giving him a confused look.

"Is that dragon skin?" Scarlett asked, disapprovingly as Fred stopped shirt, turning for her. Scarlett let out a laugh taking him in. She has just seen him two days prior as he disappeared in green fire at the Ministry, though it felt like an eternity. Scarlett hugged Fred, wincing as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You look ridiculous you know," Scarlett teased, running her hand along it as Fred rolled his eyes.

"You're just hoping it didn't suffer." he shot back as Scarlett delivered a poke to his ribs. Fred let out a fake cry of distress, attempting to do the same to her but she was too quick.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Neville gave her a wave, his other hand holding his toad and his suitcase which he clumsily dropped as he was squeezing past Fred.

"Came to pick up the kids of course!" Ginny glanced over at him and stuck her tongue out. Fred and Scarlett laughed heartily before she looked back at him. 

"Come with me for the summer. Business is booming--prime location in the Alley. I can even take you to dinner now." Fred offered, smiling at her. Scarlett smiled, taking another glance around the platform, no one had approached her yet, but it was clearing out. She decided if he didn't show, she would owl McGonagall for his information and go later.

"I can't. McGonagall found my uncle. I'm supposed to stay with him." Fred beamed at her as Scarlett looked around again. She began to knead her hands nervously, Fred grabbing them so she couldn't.

"I'm glad you-"

"Scarlett Stormblood?" Scarlett jumped at her name, turning to see a tall man dressed in dark robes. His dark hair and eyes were a bit off-putting as Fred and Scarlett stood in front of him. He hadn't been what she expected, but she still smiled.

"Yes?" Scarlett shot, Fred not moving from his spot beside her. 

"I'm Leo Nott, your late Aunt Beatrice's husband," he said, tipping his hat at her. Scarlett glanced at Fred and smiled, shaking his extended hand. Scarlett could feel her stomach drop but ignored it as he waited for her to respond.

"It's nice to meet you, Uncle Leo. This is a friend of mine, Fred Weasley." Scarlett said as Fred eyed Leo. His mouth was a tight line, his hand extending from his pocket to shake Leo's. There was something about him that made Fred want to grab Scarlett and run, but he pushed the thought away as Leo dropped his hand.

"Ah Weasley, I worked with your father in a raid a few years ago. Is he well?" Leo asked as Fred gestured behind him to Mr. Weasley who was currently talking to Ron and George. Leo suddenly ducked his head, panic flickering in his eyes, 

"Well, Scarlett we must be going. We have a long day ahead of us." Leo said, turning on his heel. He walked a little way down the platform and glanced back once he realized she wasn't behind him. Scarlett nodded and looked back at Fred who smiled down at her. 

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Scarlett muttered, the platform finally quieting down. Fred pushed his lips together, his hands in his pockets.

"Guess so." Scarlett sighed and started away, Leo standing further down the platform watching them. Her footsteps were loud as she walked away from him. She wondered why her stomach was dropping as she clenched her fists. She was happy. She was supposed to be happy. Why wasn't she happy?

"Scarlett wait!" Scarlett turned to see Fred jogging over to her. He came to her side, looking down at her. 

"What is-" Fred cut her off, his lips on hers. Surprise and excitement washed over Scarlett as she gripped his jacket. Fred held her face, their kiss deepening as George and Ron whistled with an excited crassness. Mrs. Weasley scolded them, threatening to box their ears as she whispered to Arthur that it was about time. Ginny agreed as Fred pulled away, Scarlett's face flooding red.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now," Fred muttered, his crooked smile warming Scarlett.

"I'll definitely remember that," Scarlett shot. She glanced over at Leo who checked his pocket watch impatiently. She couldn't imagine the explaining she would have to do. 

"Write me?" Scarlett asked, pointing at him as Fred nodded. He closed his hand around hers.

"Every week," he assured as she gave a pleased nod.

"You'll come visit the shop?" Fred begged eyeing her. Scarlett nodded vigorously. 

"Sure will, but only if I get a discount," Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, aware that they were being watched.

"You can have the whole store if you want," Fred muttered into her ear.

She wanted to steal away to a place without prying eyes. Somewhere sacred where she could actually enjoy a kiss without the worry of people staring. 

She wished she could bring him with her, but knew it would be rude to invite someone without the host's consent, or so her mother's voice rang in her head. 

She released him, Scarlett and Fred separated, joining their respective parties at either end of the platform. Mrs. Weasley waved at Scarlett before Scarlett turned, coming up to Leo. 

"A friend huh?" he shot playfully as she laughed and shook her head. Leo began walking towards the end of the platform, the Hogwarts Express beginning to steam and preparing its journey back to Hogsmeade Station.

Scarlett disappeared in the cloud of steam, close behind Leo as she entered her first summer without her family, eager to learn all she could about her newest relation.


	38. Authors Note

If you made it this far, thank you for reading! Book 2 titled "Scarlett Stormblood and the Burden of Fate will be available on both Wattpad and Ao3 starting January with bi-weekly updates.   
I am so thankful you all have decided to explore Scarlett's journey with me, and I can't wait to see where we go next.


End file.
